Hold The Line!
by Poison1234
Summary: What would happen if you got sucked into your favorite video game? Would you be shocked? I certainly was. So, embark on an adventure that could change a person's life. It sure as hell changed mine. Rated T for language. SI/Self-Insert.
1. Prolouge: The Beginning

Author's Note: Nom nom nom nom. Hi, Poison1234 here! First Mass Effect story, ever! I mean, I've read other stories, but was too lazy to actually write something. No plot ideas either. But now, I got something!

Solar: Isn't this story the first story that you have ever wrote that ISN'T cartoon or anime related?

…..

Houjou: Poison1234 does not own Mass Effect. Bioware does. I bet that she wouldn't have changed much though.

*To the Story!*

The priest at the front of the church preached the bible, me and my friends yawning and whispering in boredom from our spot at the back of the room. The teachers were paying adept attention to Father Mark but also to the many rows of students, looking for any trouble makers. I personally believe that our teachers are pretty strict. My grade 8 teacher was really kind and bends the rules for us, but our Vice-principal sucked. She talked so damn slow, drawing out her words as if we were all mentally damaged. No offense to anyone.

We listened to Father Mark as he told us the bible, my mind drifting to anything unrelated to church. Like when I would be able to continue my game of Mass Effect 2. I was on the part where you were supposed to recruit Archangel, aka Garrus. I had created another profile, Jane had been an experiment and I wanted to make my next profile with a small amount of Renegade and all Paragon. Alice was very Paragon, except for when I killed Sergeant Cathka 'cause I wanted the ship's shields to be knocked down a notched.

Also, I was too chicken to get the Reaper IFF. You see, I blame it on a little thing I call Huskaphobia. The name says it all. I knelt onto the kneelers attached to the seat in front of me with the rest of the church's population. As Father Mark prepared the bread and wine, my thoughts drift again. I watched a gameplay for Mass Effect 2 as well. The guy who did it, Tetraninja, had been playing on Veteran. I was playing on Casual, I know I'm a wimp. I blame my brother for getting me hooked. He was the one who played the game first. But I guess it's my fault for falling in love with the story plot.

~After School Day and Church Trip~

I had walked home from school with my brother. Today was a real pain in the ass. I don't get why people can't mind their own damn business. When we had gotten home, my mom had me dry dishes while she and my brother went to the little bastard's swimming lesson. My grandmother, my mom's mom, was staying with us and was watching the T.V. There was no way I would be able to play Mass Effect 2 now.

My "rest of day" had been the same as any other day; take a shower, turn on laptop, surf internet(read fanfics, watch Youtube, that kinda stuff), have dinner, surf internet until 10 o'clock at night, go to bed. Well, I guess it would have been the same as any other day if it weren't for the fact that I was more bored than usual. So, I settled to reading fanfics about my favorite character in Mass Effect 2, Mordin Solus. There weren't enough stories for him, two pages at most. When you change the setting from K-T to ALL, it's still F***ing two pages. Yeah, I guess I don't have much of a good mouth.

I yawned in exhaustion and peered at the clock on my night table. 10:00 it said.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed."

I yawned again, stretching backwards and heard a crack sound coming from my back. I groaned and rolled my shoulders. I turned off my laptop then, and bunkered down. I certainly wasn't prepared for what came when I woke up.

*End Prologue*

Well, there you have it. The prologue, all done! Please review, tell me what you think! Sayonara!


	2. Priority: Helping

Author's Note: Wow, someone actually reviewed….

Solar: Who wouldn't? *Starts laughing like a maniac*

Houjou: ….

….. Anyway, I believe that people who review are awesome. Thanks Joriholoc73! Your review has encouraged me to continue this story! Also, thank you CuHnadian for reviewing as well! I will try to improve as best as I can! *Ahem* I have read many fanfics that involve a regular person being sucked into the Mass Effect universe. Take the story "Stuck in a world of fiction" by TREBOR117. Awesome story if you ask me. Also, I feel ever so slightly depressed today. Yesterday, before turning off my laptop, I watched a video on Youtube where everyone dies. Yeah, wasn't happy at all after that. But Tali's final words were cool.

Houjou: Just get on with it.*Huffs in frustration*

….. Isn't that your job?

Solar: *Had calmed down* Poison1234 does not own Mass Effect. It is the property of Bioware. I bet my entire wallet that she wouldn't have changed a thing.

Houjou: I'll take that bet.

*On To the Story!*

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was white. I blinked. Where was my ceiling? I sat up quickly, glancing at all the surroundings. I was sitting in a pile of rubble, cold stone was pressed on my skin causing me to shiver. But that wasn't the worst part. All around me was gunfire, shouting, and the pounding of many footsteps headed in all directions. I stayed in my position for a little while longer. What had happened? What is going on? As the thoughts ran through my head, an explosion hit the rubble I was behind. I coughed, forcing myself to my feet and limping from my hiding spot.

As I limped, I noted my surroundings. People were running and screaming from an unknown enemy, humans and ALEINS. I had to blink twice as I ran past a pair of injured Batarians. The buildings, very futuristic I thought, were tall and many of them were crumbling. Some had already fallen over, crushed civillians peeking out from the mess.

"Help!"

I turned to the noise. It was a Salarian. He was struggling to escape from the rubble he was under. I limped closer to him until I was right next to him.

"Please, you have to help me,"

He pleaded to me. There were tears running down his cheeks. I placed my hands under the rubble and with all of my might, I managed to lift the stone a bit higher off the ground. He wiggled free before I was too tired to hold it up any longer. I dropped the rubble, gasping.

"Thank you so much,"

The Salarian said, gripping my, now scratched, hands. He gave me a smile before running down what was left of the street. I watched after him in awe. Such a strong person, I thought. That being said, another explosion echoed near me, causing me to stumble. I continued my quick pace after regaining my balance, continuing to look for the source of what might be going on and to find any survivors; if there are any.

The noise hadn't died down in the slightest; the screams were still echoing in the air all around me. I helped as many people as I could; a pair of injured Asari who I led to a safe building(for now), a group of Humans who had an unconscious friend and needed to get somewhere safer, and an injured Turian who was biased against Humans. The Turian may have seriously pissed me off, but I guess I was too polite to respond. Maybe it's Canadian politeness; one of my friend's parents' said that Canadians were so polite, it was shocking(they were from the U.S.). Or maybe it's because I was still in shock as to what's going on.

I had asked the Asari who I had been helping earlier what was happening. They had said that they weren't aware of the cause, but they had been chased by Geth. I asked them if they could tell me anything more. "No," they had replied. "Just be extremely careful."

So here I was, still limping and in search of survivors, running around in Geth territory on the Citadel, as I had found out from the once extravagant buildings of the Presidium. I could hear gunfire everywhere. It was getting more difficult to avoid it now; it was as if there was a shootout at every corner. I saw another injured alien, this time another Turian in C-sec armor, and I limped as fast as I could to him. I pulled the rubble off of him and checked if he had a pulse. Yep, but it was fading fast.

I moved his body into a semi-sitting position and checked his airway. Nothing. I checked if he was breathing. Just barely. I kept him seated and frequently checked his pulse. It seemed like forever, but his pulse became stronger and soon, he was coughing, his eyes fluttering open.

"Are you okay,"

I asked, worry on my face. He turned his head to face me.

"Yeah."

He stared for a moment before asking what I was doing on the Presidium. I replied that I was helping people and just happened to find myself up here.

"It's too dangerous for someone like you to be up here. The Geth are all over this sector,"

The Turian said sternly. My eyes narrowed at the "someone like you" part of his sentence.

"I can handle myself. I got up here, didn't I?"

He scoffed. "I bet you did that by avoiding all those Geth."

I rolled my eyes. "Grown-ups."

His eyes narrowed. As he was about to speak his next sentence, something began firing at us. We kept our heads ducked low and behind the wall of cover the rubble provided us with. I scanned around the area, peering from my spot. Geth. I ducked again when they tried to shoot my head off.

"Damnit!" I turned to the C-sec officer. "Do you have a gun or something?"

He nodded, than frowned. "It's against rules for civillians to use these guns."

My eyes narrowed, a frown on my face. "Well, I don't think you'll be able to protect the two of us what with your injury."

He gritted his teeth, then handed me the gun. I peeked out from behind the rubble again. There were three of them. One with shields. Oh boy. I ducked again, cocking the gun. I waited. "Three, two, one."

I ran out into the open, firing off ammo, and hitting the first Geth in the head. It collapsed, falling over, exploding behind the other two. The Geth opened fire at me. Ducking behind the rubble again, I reloaded and peeked out to shoot. The second Geth went down easy too. Now all was left was that Shielded Bastard.

I ran out of the safety of the rubble once again, shooting the Geth. My shots didn't do anything to the robot, he just shot back at me.

"God-damnit! Why won't you die, son of a bitch?" I ducked again, reloaded, and continued my attack. After what seemed like forever, I had ran out of ammo, and had no choice but to stay behind cover, the Geth closing in fast. The C-sec officer looked impressed.

"You're a good shot. Too bad I won't be able to live to recommend you to the chief. Thanks for keeping me alive this far."

I looked at him, and smiled. Well, if we were gonna go down, we might as well go down fighting. I peered over the rubble one more time. It was getting closer, still shooting its blasted gun. I sighed. I don't think I'll ever be able to find out how I got here in the first place. Wait, I thought. How did I get here? If I die here, how will I find out how to get back home? How will I be able to get back to Mom and Dad and Michael? How will I get back to Stels, Meg, Tony, Ale, Tom, and Noah? If I die here, I'll never find my answers.

I can't die. I have to stay alive for them. Fight for them. Just like when Freedert from DN Angel says to Daisuke Niwa, "Don't choose death to protect your love. To protect your love, no matter what, you must live."

I think the Turian must have seen my newly determined expression for he now looked slightly confused. I turned to him and grasped his hands. "Stay put."

He looked surprised and called to me when I ran out from the behind the rubble. "Hey, where are you going?"

The Geth shot at me. It hit me dead on plenty of times , my own injuries getting worse. I limped behind another piece of rubble, closer to the Geth. I peeked around the side and had to duck immediately behind the cover again. The Geth continued to shoot at my cover, getting closer at every second. I winced. I could hear and feel its footsteps. Then, it turned around the corner of the rubble. I then vaulted over said rubble and limped as fast as I could away from the Geth.

It turned to me and continued to fire its gun. I could feel the shots hit my back but I kept pushing forward. Then, I tripped. The Geth prodded me, turning me over. I aimed the pistol directly in its face.

"Die Bitch!" BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, over and over, continuously hitting it in the face. It stumbled back and fell over. I felt my arm and the pistol drop. I have never been so glad to have picked up more ammo.

*End*

Took up four pages, gonna try for ten or more in later chapters. Please review! Sayonara!


	3. Identity: Chikako Seido

Author's Note: … OH, MY, FUCKING(mind the language), GOD!

Houjou: What? I'm trying to sleep here.*glares*

We got more reviews!

Solar: What? Really? *takes out laptop and reads reviews* OH, MY, GOD!

Houjou: What's so good about getting reviews?

….

Solar: …...

*Me and Solar stare at Houjou*

Houjou: What?

I'm saying that we hardly ever get reviews. *deadpan*

Solar: Yeah. I mean, when was the last time someone reviewed Beta Team Beginnings? Or Three Views?

Houjou: …

…. Anyway, thank you Delfin Jonte for reviewing! Also, thank you, Xy-Guy for reviewing as well.. Also, thank you, Joriholic73 for reviewing again. Yes, it is indeed good times when busting up Geth.

Solar: ….Psst, hey Houjou, aren't you supposed to do the disclaimer?

Houjou:*snore*

Solar: *rolls eyes* Ahem. Poison1234 does not own Mass Effect 2. She only owns little Chikako-chan.

*On to the Story! (Sorry if that took so long!)*

The Geth's corpse(or better yet, pieces) had fallen to the ground in a heap, electricity sparking ever so slightly. I was breathing heavily from the ordeal, my hand still clutching the C-sec officer's pistol. As the adrenaline slowly left my system, I stared up at the sky(or was it, ceiling?), I noted how I could still hear the screams of pain coming from all directions. It was too loud.

I just destroyed three Geth. All by myself too. I let out a soft chuckle at the irony of it all. When I would create a new character, I would always make them an infiltrator. Snipers were their specialty, every single one of them. And here I was, almost dying because I had charged right into the fray. I am an idiot.

I slowly pulled myself to a sitting position, wincing as my back scraped against the rough floor. Damn, it hurt. How I wouldn't give for some medi-gel right now. As I struggled to stand, I heard the sounding of footsteps, making their way towards me at a slow pace. I looked up when I saw the large boots of the injured Turian stop in front of me. He knelt down to my eye level, his own injuries making him wince.

He held out his arm, his omni-tool coming to life, and applying some medi-gel. I watched him for a second after he finished before slowly standing up straight.

"That was risky kid. I gotta give you some credit though." The Turian said, glancing at the Geth remains. "All that's left is scrap metal."

I laughed nervously. Now that I think about it, the Geth were actually pretty easy to take down. Well, compared to the Collectors from the second game. And the husks. And Harbinger. You can't forget that son of a bitch. Once I stopped laughing, I handed him the pistol, rubbing the back of my neck. "You might need that back."

"Keep it. I have a good enough shot gun." He handed the pistol back to me. I stared at it numbly. The Turian looked like he was about to say something else when his communicator interrupted him. "Hello? Is anyone out there? Is anyone on this frequency?"

The Turian pressed a button on his omni-tool, lifting a hand to the earpiece that was lodged above his ear. "This is Actius Vanen. What's up?"

"Oh, Vanen. It's good to hear from you." The person on the other line said. "Listen, the Destiny Ascension is going to be taking civillians off the citadel. Have you found any survivors on the Presidium?"

Actius glanced at me. "Just one so far. A couple Geth knocked me out completed so I haven't been able to complete my rounds yet."

I guess I sorta tuned out the rest of his conversation, finding myself looking over the ruined landscape. The lakes were somewhat clear, the dirt floating on the surface of the water. Debris had fallen in as well, most of it having had sunk to the bottom.

For some reason, my thoughts began to wander. How did I get here? Is there a reason I am here now? How will I get back to my world? These were some of my thoughts as I tapped my foot, waiting for Actius' conversation to end. I also thought of my friends. Stells *** is my best friend. I first met her in Grade 5 when she transferred to my school. We had always gotten along. Also, we both have a, what I like to call, wicked sense of humor. I was always the one making crude jokes and then she would quite literally, hit me over the head. After a while, I guess I started to rub off on her 'cause of the crude jokes she would make. I was one of the people who actually encouraged her to swear. Now, she just swears regularly. One time, a couple months ago in fact, our Grade 8 teacher had us do a Spring themed art project. I took one look at hers and said "Screw you." And guess what! She replied "Screw me!" Meg and I had stared at her for the longest time before I burst out laughing. Ah, memories.

Next is my friend Meg ***. She is rather crazy, but then again, so am I. She always was funny, ever since I first met her this year. She came from a school in Toronto and I find her a very good person to go to when you have problems. Meg gives great advice. She is also very funny. Like this one time, Meg, Stells, Ale, and I were walking down the hallway at school. She said "Maybe we should get out of here." At right that second, we heard the toilet in the staff washroom right next to us flush. We all panicked and she ran screaming down the hall to the exit. Priceless man! Then there was this one time where we were over at her house with some of her friends from Toronto there as well. It was rather….. quiet. Then to lighten the mood, she flops down on the floor and stays there. One of her friends asks "What are you doing?" She replies "The floor needed a hug" and everyone starts laughing. Yeah, good ol' Meg knew how to get us all comfortable.

There's also my friend Tony ******. Her actual name is ***** but she told us to just call her Tony for short. Tony came from Oklahoma, America and is a really great drawer. She's the one who introduced Vocaloid, Soul Eater, and Black Butler to my little group of friends. She's had a huge influence on our group as well. We started to suspect something when she's not here. Then we figured it out. Of my entire group, she's the only one with an extremely positive outlook on life. In other words, we feel more depressed when she isn't around. Also, she is very perverted. She's told us that her cousin told her that her boyfriend had a nine inch. I'll let that sink in for you. So, lately, every time Meg or Tony, or sometimes both, bring in a banana, we measure it. But that was after I showed them something called Shotarella, a parody of the song Cantarella by Kaito, a Vocaloid. Yeah, we're weird.

Ale ****** is also a friend of mine, having introduced Death Note to us and making me proud to say that Reiji Namikawa is on my favourite characters list. She is actually the most innocent of all of us, even though she is the oldest. She doesn't understand our perverted jokes most of the time. Also, since Tony is perverted, as I said earlier, she would grope poor Ale. She would do that to me too but Ale has the bigger breast size. I don't know that much about her actually, but I've met her parents. They're really nice.

And lastly, we have Noah ******** and Tom ******. I don't really consider them close friends but we get along all right. They're really funny too. Also, they hate these two boys in our class almost as much as I do. As in, really, really hate them. I guess that and because they're pretty cool.

I smile as I think of all the people I consider friends. I guess I'll try my best to get back home for them.

"Hey kid!" Actius called, waving his hand to me. I walk up to him and curiously tilt my head. "What's up?"

"I got orders that I need to get you to the docking shuttles." He replied, jerking his thumb to an area behind him. "Okay." I said, nodding to him.

He turned and walked down the ruined path, me following close behind him. There was a comfortable silence between the two of us as we passed by the more wrecked buildings. "Hey kid?" He asked, turning to look over his shoulder at me. "What is it?" "I never got your name."

I blinked. My name? I can't remember my name. I thought for a second, going through the files in my head. I dismissed all the names of my O.C's, they didn't describe me for me. I tapped my chin, settling on the name that I had made up while surfing the net. "Chikako Seido."


	4. Priority: The Destiny Ascension

Author's Note: You know, this fanfic has started to get more interesting. I mean, who knew that I would be able to get help from another of 's authors. We will drink and be merry thanks to you, Xy-Guy!

Solar: You give the guy too much credit.

Houjou: It is in my opinion that you're jealous.

Solar: ….

Anyway, like I said, I would like to thank Xy-Guy for giving me ideas for this chapter and for letting me use his O.C. Nolan Herold. I would also like to thank Mooglething for reviewing! First time seeing you around these parts!

Houjou: Poison1234 does not own Mass Effect, Bioware does. If you want to own Mass Effect, you have to take it up with them.

*On to the Story!*

"Stay still, this will only sting for a moment."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who will get pricked with that thing!"

A sigh. "I thought humans had better language than this."

"Most of them keep it to themselves."

"Come on, Chikako. Just relax. It's just a needle."

"….. I have Arachnophobia, Acrophobia, and Aichmophobia. It's NOT just a needle."

"Wait, what?"

"Fear of spiders, heights, and sharp objects. Interesting."

"Yeah, yeah, a doctor like you would find THAT interestin- OW!"

"There, all done."

I rub my arm, wincing when my hand ran over where the needle had pricked. Okay, I know I shouldn't be whining, I mean, it's just a needle right? Not to me, it's not. A needle can be my worst nightmare. It ranges in different sizes, do NOT take it the wrong way, and it fucking hurts!

"Now, to run the tests. Stay there and do not move." Said the Salarian doctor, rapidly hitting buttons on his omni-tool and uploading my blood sample to said device. Actius was sitting nearby, watching how the doctor nearly stabbed me with the needle in amusement. I sent a glare in his direction.

We were currently in the Destiny Ascension's med bay. Actius had insisted we go there first what with the injures we received during that Geth fight. I think Dr. Schatzzik nearly had a heart attack when we came in. I couldn't tell.

That being said, the doctor had said not to move, so I settled for thinking. I thought of my friends again. I thought of my family. Knowing my younger brother, he was probably playing Minecraft again. If I wasn't in public, I would have probably made a face. He would either be doing that, or playing Happy Wheels. Yeah, that is most likely. My mom would be reading or something. I don't think I want to know what happens when me and my brother are off to school. My dad would have been at work or at home playing video games.

I suppose I owe you guys a bit of an explanation. As you already know, my name is Chikako Seido. I am 13 years old and from Ontario, Canada. I have 6 friends, but you already knew that. I have a mom, a dad, and a younger brother. I have to say, I am definitely NOT in the best shape. In gym, we had to run for 12 minutes straight. I couldn't even do 5. I think it's a bit sad actually. But, I will try my best to get in shape. Anyway, I have played Mass Effect 2 and read fanfics about Mass Effect 1. I hadn't found anything involving Mass Effect 3 yet, but I don't want to read those. Not with many of the characters dying.

That said, I'm really worried about everyone I knew. Well, except for **** **** and ******* ********. They were jackasses. I wonder what happened to everyone else. Are they worried about me? They obviously don't know where I am but had they tried to look for me? Did they give up? Did they even care? I don't think I can do anything about it. Not now. I have more important things to worry about. Like, joining Shepard's squad. I have to make myself well known. I know that for sure. Trust me, the fanfics I read with how the protagonist manages to save one of the characters (mostly Tali) just as Shepard arrives just to join the squad is a little cliché. But that's what I think.

If anything, I can just take a ship to Omega and work for Aria T'loak….. Yeah, that doesn't sound like a good idea. I mean, working for Aria would help my resume, but my public appearance would be untrustworthy. Not that I would mind. If anything, it would make me almost guaranteed a spot on Shepard's team. I guess I'll have to think about it.

"Interesting."

Both Actius and I looked up at as he reentered the room. When did he leave? What the hell? I shake my head. Not important right now.

"What's interesting?" Actius asked, sitting up straighter in his chair. The doctor walked over to his desk, sitting in the comfy office chair. "I was just studying the results. is perfectly healthy, surprisingly."

"What do you mean by 'surprisingly'?" I asked, tilting my head and my eyes narrowing. The doctor brought up his omni-tool. "The scans say that despite all odds, you have been alive without getting the necessary injections to protect you from alien sicknesses." He continued, reading the data off his omni-tool. I blinked in surprise. There was a kind of injection? "However," he stood from his seat and started pacing the room. "The scans have also detected biotic implants. That might have been why you were healthy."

An awkward silence filled the room. I was surprised. I had biotic implants? Since when? Schatzzik must have noticed my confusion. "Did not think you were aware of your abilities. From the readings, you appear to have a strong sense of control over the biotics, yet were not aware you had them."

I blinked again. From my experience, medical scans are hardly ever wrong. This was real. I looked the doctor directly in the eye. "No, I wasn't aware of them. This is a first." He nods. "Yes, most biotics are aware of their abilities shortly after they were born."

Actius just watched as and I talked about my biotic abilities. After pointless explaining (from my stand point), Actius and I left the med bay to go to the lower levels. On the Ascension, the civillians who lived in the lower wards had the bottom half and the cargo hold to themselves. The politicians lived near the top decks with more comfortable space. Actius had to drop me off in the cargo hold and take up guarding the politicians with some other C-sec officers.

"Take care of yourself." Actius said, nodding to me before he left to the upper decks. I turned away from who I considered a friend, and sat on the nearest stack of crates. I glanced around the area, getting myself more comfortable. The people in this hold were everywhere. Some were sitting on the crates like me, while others sat on the floor. I lied down on the hard surface and stared up at the ceiling. I might as well get some sleep. The second I closed my eyes, I felt myself nod off.

*Later*

Screams. That's what I woke up to a couple hours later, the screams echoing off the metal walls and filling my ears. I blink, my eyes opening and focusing on the ceiling. After what seemed like hours, I sat up from my crate, scanning the area around me.

There were people running everywhere, every one of them screaming. There were screams of fear, screams of pain. There were so many screams. I shook my head, trying hard to dislodge the echoing and bring my senses back to their full capacity. As soon as I was sure that I was completely awake, I slid off the wooden crate and ran to the first person I saw. He was human, trying to maintain his balance by holding onto a steel pole. When I stopped in front of him, he looked up.

"What's going on?" I asked, stumbling a bit as the ship rocked again. "I don't know the details, but I think we're under attack!" He replied. Another explosion was heard, right behind him this time. He screamed, being pulled out of the hold by the wind. I tried to grab him, knowing that I wouldn't be able to save him. I watched as a Geth fighter shot a torpedo, hitting the poor man before hitting the ship. I shook my head again. I can mourn him later.

I ran away from the giant, gaping hole in the ship, the wind eating at my heels. At that moment, I finally realized what I was wearing. I know it wasn't a good time for this sort of thing, but the clothes made me curious. I was wearing a black leather jacket over a grey sweater vest, black yoga pants, and grey heels. How I didn't notice it I would never know. I'm surprised I didn't break an ankle yet!

Anyway, moving on! I continued running through the cargo hold, passing many others along the way. I had to duck and dodge my way to the bay doors, avoiding pedestrians, holes, and anything else in my way. All the while, people were screaming for me to help them as they were being sucked into the skys surrounding the Destiny Ascension. I kept shaking my head. I had to find out what the hell was going on!

Remember how I said I played ME2 and read fanfics about ME1? I also watched videos on Youtube in which act as spoilers for the first and last game. Take Mordin's death for instance. I watched videos in which he dies by getting blown up curing the genophage. Yeah, wasn't too happy about that. I also watched a video where _EVERYONE _dies on the suicide mission. That one sucked too. Anyway, that isn't relevant right now. I watched a video where Shepard saved the Destiny Ascension and the council by opening the relays and letting the fleet through. But that is if Shepard _would_ save the council. I don't know for sure.

Speaking of Shepard, I don't know what gender they are. In all honesty, I didn't have time to check and I think people would look at me weird if I ask them. I think that I'll find out soon enough. Well, if I survive this at least. Another explosion sounded from further down the hall, making me stumble and almost fall yet again. I continued forward, my breath becoming more heavier as I begin to slow down. God damnit!

I stopped, clamping my hands on my knees as I breathe in and out, my chest pounding. By the Goddess, I hate how I'm so unfit! This sucks! I continued to breathe in and out, slowly jogging forward again. My stomach was starting to hurt and I started to cough, needing to stop a second time. Down the hall, there were dozens of engineers, running to keep the engines online.

There were also many C-sec officers, running down to the cargo hold to keep the Geth distracted and to help civillians. I leaned against the wall, the officers rushing past quickly. "Are you alright?" I looked up to the sound of the voice. It was a green Salarian. He had stopped right in front of me when he saw me, almost running past to the upper levels. I nod, coughing again. "Yeah, just really tired."

He frowned. "Not a good sign when a human coughs. Could be sickness. Are you sure?" I stare at him for a second and nod. He nods in return, than his eyes narrow. "You seem familiar. Do not remember seeing you before." I tilt my head in confusion. "I don't remember seeing you before either. Maybe it's déjà vu." "Perhaps." He replied. Then, he sighed and helped me stand. "However, not relevant. Need to help other passengers. Must get them to higher levels."

I followed after him, slower than when I was escaping the almost ruined hold. However, he was patient, stopping every so often so I can catch up to him. We travelled through the entire ship, avoiding other passengers like the plague. We were going down darker corridors, empty of life. I was pretty sure one of the halls had dust and hadn't been cleaned in ages. I remember passing a room where I heard rather suspicious noises. I had stopped to stare at the door, my guide stopping when he realized I wasn't following. After a couple minutes,I walked up to him until we were walking side by side. "What was that about?" He asked. I shook my head and shuddered. "You don't want to know."

He stared at me weirdly before continuing on. I could breathe normally now, following at a more brisk pace. We had now reached the hold where I had been sleeping, if memory serves me right. When we entered, the entire area was abandoned. I scanned the area, my eyes going over the six giant holes now in the walls and floor. "Must search for survivors." I turned to look at the Salarian who was already going to a pile of broken crates and shifting through it. I went over to another pile.

After about half an hour of searching, we found a total of about thirty dead bodies and zero survivors. "Must keep searching, can never be completely sure." The Salarian said. I nodded in agreement. We went over to a new pile and began our search again. It was silent between the two of us as we removed crate after crate. The quiet had started to bother me so I decided to break the ice a bit.

"What's your name?" I asked, carefully setting another crate onto the metal floor. Another explosion sounded, the ship tilting slightly. I stumbled forward, catching myself. The crate, however, slid along the ground, falling out one of the holes on the far wall. I watched it fall down and out of sight with wide eyes. "….Vanik Ozzik." I looked over to the green salarian in surprise. "What was that?" "My name." He said, setting the crate he had lifted onto the floor. "What about you? I don't know your name either."

I stared at Vanik for a moment longer. "Chikako Seido. Nice to meet you." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well. But fir-" He began. We felt another explosion, this time behind me.

The hole behind me began to suck in air and I felt myself being pulled towards the opening. My eyes widened and I tried to grab at something, anything, that could stop me from falling out. I could see my life flashing before my eyes. My friends, my family, everyone I knew, surprisingly. Then, I saw Vanik run forwards towards me after grabbing a rope and tying it to a secure pole. He ran, reaching for my hand. I reached as well, our hands slipping for a second before they interlocked. It stopped my descent instantly. We stayed, floating there before Vanik started pulling the both of us away from the edge. I grabbed his three fingered hand with my other hand, both of them now tightly gripping his.

He pulled on the rope, walking away from the hole slowly. Once out of the wind's range, I fell onto the ground hard. The strong wind had kept me suspended in the air for the most part, almost like solid ground. "God damnit, that hurt!" I exclaimed. Vanik helped me up from my pancake on the floor, pulling me to my feet. He was staring at me sternly. "Be careful." I wince, rubbing the back of my neck. "What are you, my mom or something?" I could see him glaring at me. "How were you able to do that stuff anyway?" I asked. "Have you know that I used to work for Salarian Special Task Group." "No wonder you're a ninja." I replied. His glare turned to a gaze of confusion. "…A ninja?"

"Never mind." I said, shaking my head. He sighed, his gaze turning to the gaping hole. "Would be best if we got out of here." I nodded in agreement, the two of us leaving through the exit.

We walked down the hall, away from the cargo hold and my near death experience. "So, why did you leave the STG?" I asked my new Salarian friend as we approached the elevator to the upper levels. "Found that rules were a bit….. much. In all honesty, I bet I don't sound like an actual Salarian to you." He replied. I stared at him, my mouth open. "A Salarian that didn't like rules? I never thought that I would see the day." I replied. He nodded in agreement. "Yes, my mother wasn't very proud of me after that."

With that said, we finally reached the elevator. I pressed the up button and we waited for the thing to arrive. I heard rumors, and I don't know if their true, but apparently, the elevators in ME1 were very slow. I guess I'll find out soon enough. Once the elevator arrived, we stepped inside the space. Vanik pressed the button for deck 36 and the elevator started moving.

…. Okay, the rumors were true. This sucks, I thought. I started to tap my foot impatiently. I started to let my thoughts drift again. Hmmm, I wonder if the ME universe has Vocaloid. I started to hum the tune for Magnet by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. I had always loved that song, especially the English dub by AmaLee and AnnaLie. They did a really good job of dubbing it. Anyway, when I get an omni-tool, I will look it up. If not, I don't know what I would do.

I sighed. Vanik looked at me. "You annoyed about the elevator?" He asked, gesturing to the small amount of space around us. I nod. "Why do they have to be this slow?" He shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Ask the councillors." I looked at him. "I heard that the Turian councillor was a jackass." I said, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. He chuckled. "I think you're right. I had the displeasure of meeting him once." I stared in surprise at Vanik. "How did that go?" "I stayed quiet. But I did complain to my commanding officer. He said 'I feel the same. But the best thing to do is smile and agree even if you don't want to.' I guess he was half right." Vanik replied. I shrugged. "Maybe."

It had gotten quiet once again, with me humming Servant Of Evil by Kagamine Len. "What are you humming?" Vanik asked. I turned to look at him. "Something called Servant Of Evil. Have you heard of it?" He smiled and nodded almost like a child during Christmas. "Yes, sung by Kagamine Len, a Vocaloid of sorts." I smiled as well. It's good to know that there are still vocaloids around. "I remember a performance week when I was still living on Sur'Kesh. They had several different performances. I remember one doctor, Mordin Solus, performed a Salarian version of The Major-General's Song. I believe he was describing himself." He said, tapping his chin. I blinked, not saying anything.

We had finally reached our destination ("Finally!") and we hurried out of the elevator to the room across from it. Inside, we sat at one of the empty tables. There were different species' here as well; Asari, Turian, Salarian, humans as well. I also saw a Drell, though it was probably my imagination. Vanik and I chatted about various topics, mainly music artists and composers. We also briefly touched base on religion. We couldn't hear or feel any more explosions. Two tables over, we heard that the fleet had managed to make it in time. Thank the goddess. We would be landing in a short while.

*After Landing*

Both Vanik and I left the Destiny Ascension together, planning on helping find any survivors under the debris and rubble. However, we were more excited about the fact that we would be part of the search party to find Shepard's squad in the Council's Chambers. When we arrived in the shuttle, meeting up with Actius along the way, we found our mess. Wonderful.

I think that after looking for survivors on the Ascension, and on the Presidium, I would find more than eight survivors. Luckily, we found more than one person.

Vanik and I were currently pulling a giant rock off of someone. He crawled out from under the broken wall, weakly. Once he was out from under the rock, we dropped it and helped him up.

"What's your name?" I asked, helping him walk to the shuttle. "Nolan Herold." He didn't seem like he wanted to say anything else out of his exhaustion. I nodded, sitting him down next to the female we helped out earlier. I left them alone when I saw her hug him.

I turned, looking up at the sky. I wonder what will happen here on out.


	5. Datapad: Still Human

Author's Note: Okay, Hiiya folks! How are ya?

Houjou: Hello.

Solar: Hey, wat's up, peeps?

Anyway, I personally am glad that I began writing this story. I would like to thank Theifkingbakura1 for reviewing. Also, I would like to thank both Mooglething and Joriholic73 for reviewing as well. You know, I was talking with Stells the other day and she had the weirdest dream _ever_. In her dream, she was making a wheel of cheese.

Solar:… What?

Yeah, that was my reaction! Way back when, Meg had a dream that gummy bears were attacking her! Then Stells had an encore of it. If you want to know the details, read the Weird Dreams series in Beta Team Beginnings.

Houjou: Poison1234 does not own Mass Effect, or any of the song in this chapter.

P.S. This chapter takes place a few weeks after the geth invasion. As in, a couple weeks after Shepard's death.

*On to the Story!*

Upon entering the apartment complex of Actius Vanen, C-sec officer of the Citadel, a teal-colored Drell began rummaging through the various new belongings of one Chikako Seido. The girl just randomly appears on the Citadel during a major battle, anyone would find that suspicious. The unwelcome guest was pulling item after item out of box after box, stopping only to stare at the more peculiar items. One such item was a sketch book with PAPERof all things. Who uses paper now-a-days anyway? Shaking his head, the Drell put the notebook on top of the growing pile of knickknacks.

When he reached the bottom of the box, he was about to put it with the growing pile next to him. However, something caught his eye. He placed the box back onto the carpeted floor, pulling out a data pad that had been hiding at the very bottom of the box. Activating it, he began to read through the notes.

It appeared to be a list of sorts. Journal entries maybe? He scrolled down the page, clicking a random entry. A hologram of Seido appeared on the screen.

_Video log 001_

_Finally, I managed to get this working. This new tech is so hard to understand. Well, what should I talk about? Oh, yes. My name is Chikako Seido, age thirteen. Right now, I am living with a Turian and a Salarian. The Turian's name is Actius Vanen. He works with C-sec, the local police here on the Citadel. Not as big an officer as Garrus, but he had still made a name of himself before I arrived. _

How did she know about the detective, Garrus Vakarian? She had just arrived on the Citadel about 3 days ago. The Drell didn't understand. However, the recording continued.

_The Salarian's name is Vanik Ozzik. I met him when I was on the Destiny Ascension. He had arrived on the Citadel just before the Geth attack. He was hoping to be able to get a job and start a new life after leaving the STG. _

_I have been hoping to get my thoughts down, however, I don't really trust paper. Data pads are more reliable. Well, if you know how to use them. Vanik has been teaching me how to hack things. I think I'm getting the gist of my omni-tool now. When I have the time, I'll apply a password to this thing. Vanik is always snopping through my stuff. It's so damn annoying!_

_*End Recording*_

The Drell exited the screen, once again going down the list of entries. He once again clicked a random entry.

_Video log 056_

_Hey, I know I haven't been recording lately. I've just been a bit pissed lately, you know. I think that time of the month is coming. Anyway, I was watching the news on Actius' holo-vid earlier today. Shepard's dead. Apparently, she was female, green eyes, fiery red hair. She was really pretty. She also had the Spacer and the War-Hero backgrounds. Total paragon, I can tell._

The teal colored Drell didn't understand what she was talking about. Paragon? War-Hero? Spacer? The recording continued.

_I'm planning on going to the funeral. I want to see it for myself. Vanik thinks I'm bonkers, going to the funeral of someone that I've never met. Actius thinks that I just want to respect a fallen hero that had accomplished so much. I don't know anymore. _

The stranger had been confused at this information. He understood how she probably heard of Shepard. The only thing he didn't understand was the fact that she seemed hopeful, like she knew something she shouldn't. He scrolled through the entries again.

_Video log 076_

_Today was Shepard's funeral. Vanik had somehow managed to talk me out of going. Instead, he and Actius decided to take me to Flux's. I hadn't really wanted to go. But, I guess, it could be worth it. Maybe. But, that's not the point. That boy, Nolan Herold, the boy that Vanik and I helped out of the rubble, was there, drinking his worries away. _

_Apparently, he had been a part of Shepard's ground team. She had been a great leader to him. I think he blamed himself for her death. I had told him that nothing could have been done and if he needed to talk, I would be willing to listen. Then he thought I meant in THAT way. I just said that we could talk, not get intimate. I'm sorry but I'm not willing to give my virginity away!_

The Drell had chuckled at this statement.

_Anyway, we exchange numbers. We talked a bit more before Actius and Vanik told me we had to go. We exchanged goodbyes, and the three of us left. I had asked why later. Vanik said something about running from crazy female Krogan who didn't know how to take a hint. I laughed but I guess he did have a bit of a point. _

The trespasser closed the data pad. He put everything that was in the box back inside, the datapad at the bottom. He put everything that he had taken out back in their rightful places, then jumped into the vents above the room and disappeared just as the door opened. That was a close one, he thought. But still, I think that I might need to keep an eye on this girl…

Chikako's POV

"Oh come on, Vanik! It can't be that bad." I opened the front door to Actius' apartment, holding said door for my green Salarian friend. He slowly walked inside, the large cases on his back almost kneeling him over. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one who had to carry these all the way back here!"

I rolled my eyes, closing the door behind us. Vanik dropped the three rectangular cases on the ground, the resounding boom shaking the floor beneath us. I winced. The neighbours won't be happy. Again. Vanik then turned to me, placing his hands on his hips and glaring slightly at me.

"I don't understand why you had to buy these things anyway!" He gestured to the cases on the floor, almost frantically. If this wasn't a scolding that was targeted at me, I guarantee you that I would laugh. "What's the point of buying these with YOUR hard-earned credits, the objects that you said would have people appreciate human music more with those Damn puppy dog eyes of yours, and then making me carry them?" I rolled my eyes again. "Vanik, you didn't have to agree to it. I just asked you nicely and you said yes."

He glared at me, his large brown eyes narrowing dangerously. Oh crap, I got him pissed off. A pissed off Vanik is NOT someone you want to hear from. I mentally prepared myself for the verbal barrage that was likely to occur, glaring at him in return. We had a full out staring contest, glaring at each other, not even blinking.

A few minutes lasted of this before he turned away and muttered a ton of words in the Salarian language, something the translator on my omni-tool couldn't understand. I smirked, folding my arms. "Well, aren't you gonna help me move these to the living room?" He sent another glare at me, picking up the baggage and hauling it to the living room.

Actius' apartment was rather large, by human standards. The front entrance had various decorations, Turian art, mirrors, and vases. In the next room was the living room. It had two couches, both on either side of the room, a holo-vid in the center of it all. He had a couple aquariums, all of them standing tall and proud in different areas of the room. There were also rather grand windows, providing a good view of the wards. And you know what the weirdest thing was? It was the fact that the entrance and the entire room was PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL. I mean, what the fuck? Actius hadn't seemed like one with OCD(I've seen Death the Kid, I should know how bad it can get.) when I first met him, however, he explained that it was more of a fetish or a hobby of sorts. He just can't stand a room that is messy or asymmetrical. For some reason, it was also painted a weird light blue color that for some reason REALLY pissed me off.

Anyway, the living room has two doorways on either side of the room (both, once again, completely SYMMETRICAL). The doorway to the right side led to the kitchen. It was equipped with all of the latest features, all very high tech. I could never figure out how to work all of the devices in there. That being said, this was mainly Actius' haven. He would experiment with new ingredients, always making something delicious. Both Vanik and I gave him a stern talking to when we found out that he had no solid foods. It was all paste-like. But I guess that makes sense, Turians can't exactly eat human or Salarian foods. He also cleaned up the messes that were made in this room, mostly by Vanik. Yeah, don't ask.

The doorway to the left of the living room led to the bedrooms. Actius' room was at the end of the hall. I had never been in there before so I don't know the details. The door on the left, right next to Actius' room was Vanik's room. He had a computer terminal in there. Every time I go to his room to see him, he's on that terminal, looking up some sort of bullshit or another. Must be a Salarian thing. He also has a desk full of pointless objects both in, on, and surrounding it. His room was extremely cluttered. Vanik had stated that it was some kind of Salarian organization system, not that I would know. There was no bed either. When I asked, he said that Salarians required little to no sleep, however, they would find time to sleep standing upright and leaning against a wall. Well, I guess I know how Mordin is able to practically live in the Tech Lab on the Normandy SR2. My room was directly across from his. I have a very neat room, I like to think. However, I have so many knickknacks and I have a hard time finding places to put them all. Good thing Actius had spare boxes. I have a bed in there and it was comfortable. It was also larger than the average human bed since it was made for Turians.

Anyway, when we walked into the living room, Vanik set down the cases on the floor. He then walked over to one of the couches, and plopped himself down on the soft cushions, scowling. I grinned at my Salarian friend as I walked over to where he put the three cases, him giving the equivalent of a very rude hand gesture. I knelt down next to the cases, frowning at the dents that were starting to form on the sides. I gently pulled the first case, the brown wood slightly shining in the light from one of the windows, towards me. I ran my hand along the edge. It came to rest on the handle that would open it and with a click, the lid was freed from its restraints. I opened the box and peered inside. Inside was a large, slick black keyboard. It was rather large for a keyboard, having as many notes as the average piano. I lifted it out of the case with care, pulling the stand from underneath. Since this is the future, or something, the keyboard didn't have an electrical cord to be plugged into an outlet. Awesome. I turned it on, the main screen coming to life instantly. I pressed a few of the keys, testing it. Finding it working just fine, I knelt back down and reached for the next case.

This next case was a dark metal, the dents that were caused by Vanik dropping it clearly showing. The dent scratches made me frown. I turned and glared at Vanik, who in turn smirked at me. I stick my tongue out of him. "You know you can just go back to your room and look up porn on the extranet, right?"

His smirk disappeared, his face turning serious. "Salarians have no sex drive. We have no need for pornography." A wicked smirk came onto my face. "How you can say that with such a straight face amazes me. Are you sure you're won't need it later?" His eyes narrowed, the brown orbs shining menacingly. "Shouldn't it be more likely for you to need it?" My smirk disappeared as I turned back to the case. "Porn is of naked female women. I am not a lesbian. Not like you." I said, my face turning slightly red. I heard him chuckle, finally opening the metal box. Inside was a dark red bass guitar. I pulled it out of the case, testing the strings. They were firm, making loud hums of music as I plucked them. I smile, turning to Vanik behind me, and tossing said bass to him. His eyes widened, catching the bass just before it hit him.

"What the hell!" He glared at me again, his grip on the guitar tight. I smirk again, turning back to the last case. It was a dark blue with silver trimming. I guess that compared to the last box, it would make a very nice decoration for my room. Hell, I'll be able to use these cases for extra storage! Lucky me! I smile as I open the case. Inside was a regular acoustic guitar. Pulling it out, I tested the strings before tossing it to Vanik. I didn't bother turning around. I heard a small crash then my green Salarian friend's voice, muttering something. I could've sworn I heard "crazy bitch." I'll get him back later.

I stand up from my kneeling position, almost tripping because of the cramps in my stiff legs. I stretch, standing up and raising my arms above my head. I shook out my legs, slowly walking to the keyboard. After testing the keys again, I heard something shifting from behind me. I look over my shoulder, seeing Vanik stand from his position on the couch. The bass and acoustic were left on the couch as he walked over to me, peering over my shoulder at the black and white keys. I turned back to the notes on the keyboard.

"What do you plan on doing?" Vanik asked, tilting his head to look at me. I breathed in and my hands began to play. After the little instrumental, I began to sing:

_Fuyu wo tsugeru kaze no koe ni_

_Mimi wo katamuke fureru karada_

_Tonari ni iru anata no iki_

_Shiroku natte samusou_

_Kotoshi mo mata inochi wa kare hate_

_Yagate kuru haru wo machi wa biru_

_Inochi no rensa wo kiki nagara_

_Mebuite yuku hikari no naka de_

_Kuchi de yuku sadame to_

_Wakatte nao tsuyoku_

_Iki shite ita iyo utatte itai_

_Watashi ni mo nani ka nokoseru to ii na_

_Watashi ga iki ta inochi no akashi wo…._

_Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo_

_Nee onegai ima kono toki dake wa_

_Waratte itai yo…. anata no yoko de_

_Yasashii uta wo utatte itai_

I played another short instrumental, my hands slowly flying across the keys, matching the slow rhythm of the song. Vanik had recognized the song, what with me singing this song whenever we would go to Flux's during karaoke night. He walked back over to the couch, picked up the acoustic guitar and strummed along randomly.

_Ikudo me ka no fuyu wo koete_

_Yatto kizuita kono kimochi wa_

_Tsugeru kotow a deki nakatta kedo_

_Kokoro wa itsumo tsunagatta ita yo ne_

I continued to sing the next part, Vanik now singing along with me. His voice was low, mellow sounding. It suited the song perfectly.

_Kurakute mienai yo… (Kurushii tte itta kure yo)_

_Nani mo kikoe nai yo…. (Sabishii tte itta kure yo)_

_Kowai yo…. Kurushii yo… (Mukae ni yuku donna took hemo)_

_Sabishii yo…._

_Nani mo kamo subete ga (ikanai de yo doko hemo)_

_Kiete yuku naka de (oite ka nai de)_

_Anata no egao dake ga (Bokura zutto)_

_Ima kienai….. (Futari de hitotsu darou?)_

_Yasashii uta wo utatte ite ne (Furitsumoru yuki to tomo ni)_

_Kodoku na sekai ni tsutsumarete mo (Kiete yuku kimi wo)_

_Zutto soba ni iru yo wasure nai de ne (Dakishimeru koto shika dekinai yo)_

_Anata wa itsumo (Hitori ja nai yo)_

Another instrumental. By now, Vanik's strumming had stopped being random. Now, it was more with the rhythm, having its own tune and still keeping with the song.

_Sabishiku nai yo anata ga iru_

_Dakishimete kureru atatakai te de_

_Kikoe nai keredo tsutawatte iru yo_

_Fureta yubisaki kara (Aishiteru) tte_

_Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo_

_Nee onegai ima kono toki dake wa_

_Waratte itai yo anata to tomo ni_

_Yasashii uta wo utatte itai_

_Anata ni sasagetai setsubetsu no uta_

_Saigo ni tsutaetai yo arigato…._

I pressed the last note of the song, letting it stream into silence. We both sat in the quiet, staring at our instruments. Then, the door opened. We both looked up to the noise, seeing Actius enter the room. After he stepped inside, he noticed the silence.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. Vanik and I both stare at him for a second. The silence had just gotten really awkward. I coughed uncomfortably, picking up the keyboard and carrying it to my room. I came back, picking up the cases, and brought them to my room as well. I locked my bedroom door behind me. Placing the keyboard in the far right corner, and the cases on the bed, I unlocked the door and called, "You can keep the guitars Vanik! You're a natural!" I then re-closed the door.

I went to one of the spare boxes that Actius gave me and after digging around for a bit, I pulled out my journal, a data pad. In the distance, I heard another door close. Then I heard Actius yell "Was it something I said?" I chuckled. Actius was a good friend, however, always had a habit of coming in at the wrong time. It was kind of funny actually.

I turned the data pad on, the familiar orange screen comforting. I pressed 'record new entry.'

"Hey what's up?" I began. I was going to continue about how my day was when a beep from my omni-tool was heard. I put the data pad on my bed, turning my omni-tool on. There was a new message apparently, from Nolan. I smile, thinking about the boy.

Flashback 

I pouted as Actius dragged me out of the apartment after Vanik. "You have to leave the complex sometime, Chikako! It can get really stuffy in there." He said, turning to look over his shoulder at me. I glared up at him. "Screw you, Actius! I like staying in the complex! It's familiar, I don't have to walk anywhere, and you two aren't around!" He rolls his eyes, continuing to drag me. As we walked by, people were staring in confusion. Vanik sighed. "You're so anti-social! You have to get out sometime, maybe get a boyfriend, or better yet, LAID!" "And this is coming from you of all things? What the hell!"

Actius sighed, shaking his head at our antics. "She doesn't need to get in bed with anyone, Vanik. I like her the way she is now, pure. And it's surprising to hear that coming from you, Vanik. When did Salarians finally find out that they had sex drives?" My now already intense glare turned back to the Turian. "What the hell?"

It continued like this until we finally reached Flux's. When we got inside, Vanik ordered some Salarian drink and sat at the bar counter. Actius had let go of me, ordered a high vodka Turian drink for himself, got me a coke, and went to mingle with the patrons on the dance floor. I rolled my eyes, sitting up on one of the bar stools, taking small sips of the coke. My eyes started to wander around the bar, a Krogan bouncer in the corner of the room, a Turian bouncer on the other side. My attention is then brought to a boy sitting by himself on the bar stool a bit away from me. He was wearing very high tech armour too; platinum plating that was a forest green, an under arm grenade launcher, and torpedoes. I bet there was more to it that I couldn't see. It must have been worth a fortune!

I stood from my seat, walking over to the boy. As I sat down next to him, I saw a drink in his hand, something similar to what Actius was drinking. I leaned over a bit to see him muttering to himself. I watched as he paused before he began muttering again. Finally having enough, I waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of whatever daze he was in.

"What do you want?" He asked, groggily, his eyes narrowing at me as he spoke. "You alright? From my seat all the way over there, you looked pretty miserable." I replied, gesturing to where I had been sitting before. He glared at me, turning back to his drink. "Just go away."

I raised an eyebrow at this. We sat in silence for a while, idly sipping from our respective drinks. The music was blaring loudly in the bar. I turned my head and watched as Actius danced with his drink in hand and Vanik talking with a group of female Krogan. And judging by the way he was stuttering, I would bet my money that the two females were hitting on him. I laughed a bit when Vanik looked over at me, pleadingly. I stuck my tongue out at him, turning back to face Nolan.

"So, what has you down?" I asked, taking another sip of my coke. He turned to glare at me again. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" I tilted my head in fake confusion. "I'm just trying to lighten your mood." I said, rolling my eyes. He stared at me blankly. When I looked closer, I saw that he was distracted. "What?" I asked, confused. He shuddered. "… Nothing."

My eyes narrow. "It can't be just 'nothing.' You men and your tough acts." I took another sip of my coke, frustrated. The brown haired boy blinked than asked bluntly, "If you're trying to get in bed with me, then I'm gonna have to say no. I already have a girlfriend." I began to sputter, choking on my coke. He looked slightly worried when I finally stopped my coughing fit. "Where the hell did you get that impression?" He shook his head. "You don't want to know."

I sighed, turning to look at the dance floor. Actius had now found someone, an Asari to dance with. I lost sight of Vanik. Oh no, where did the brat get off to…

I made a noise in surprise when something tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, facing my Salarian friend, glaring. "What the fucking hell, Vanik!" He chuckled, sitting on the seat on my left. He had an amused expression on his face. "Making friends, Chikako? I never thought that you would take my advice for this kind of thing," He said, smirking. I punch him hard in the shoulder, sending him toppling to the ground. "Fuck you, Ozzik." Nolan had an unreadable expression on his face, one eyebrow raised.

"Is this guy your boyfriend?" He gestured to my green friend, who had sat back up on the bar stool, rubbing his back. "Wha- NO!" I turned to the brown haired boy, my fists clenched. Vanik snickered. "I never thought that you held me in such high regard, Chikako. However, I'm afraid that I will have to decline all of your advance-oof!" I had once again punched him off his stool. When he sat up, I gave him the finger. "Screw you, Vanik."

I huffed, turning away from the laughing Salarian. "Don't you have Krogan women to please?" That shut him up. His eyes widened, looking around in all directions. He leaped to his feet, running to a dark corner and disappearing. Nolan blinked in slight surprise, the drink laying on the bar counter forgotten. "He sure runs fast."

"You got that right." I replied, turning on the stool to face him again. "So, what's got you down?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, contemplating if he should answer or not. He turned away, putting both of his elbows on the bar counter. I let him think his answer through, tapping my long nails on the counter. He sat, staring at his hands now, muttering to himself as if in some kind of trance. I watch curiously, before speaking again. "Hey, if you don't feel like talking, I can always tell you a bit about myself." He looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"I'm Chikako Seido, age thirteen. I was born on Earth and I had managed to get a flight to the Citadel. I got lucky I guess," I shrugged, "Everyone back home might be worried, I couldn't care less. It was an honest to god shit-hole." Not true. I would care, but I don't know if THEY would. I don't know how to deal with this…..

"…. You're willing to talk to a complete stranger that you don't even know?" I shake my head. "Hey, I'm trying to help, really! So, tell me a bit about you. What's got you so upset?"

He sat quietly again, then looked me straight in the eye. "A close friend of mine died. I guess that she wouldn't have wanted me grieving or anything but, she was like a…. confident? Someone I can trust. Now, they're dead, and it's all my fault." I opened my mouth to say something, but no words could escape my lips.

We were quiet again, the loud music still playing. I was about to say something else, but was cut off when someone tapped my shoulder. The two of us turn to see Actius with a scared looking Vanik hiding behind him. He looked exasperated. "We have to go Chikako. Vanik is getting really paranoid and it's annoying me." I sighed, turning back to the boy.

"I got to go. Hey, if you need to vent, I'm just a call away if you need me, okay?" He stared at me in surprise for a second, before slowly nodding in agreement, not saying anything. We saved each other's contact information, and I left with my two friends. I waved in goodbye to the boy I met, him returning to his drink, ignoring me and my rushed goodbye.

"So, was he your new boyfriend?" Actius asked, his manibles twitching when Vanik grabbed his dress robes forcefully stopping him. "What's got him on edge?" I asked, confused. The green Salarian shook his head. "Um, excuse us?"

We looked up from Vanik, to see another Turian, slightly taller than Actius. We noticed the company that was behind him; a female Quarian, and a female human. Actius nodded to the other Turian in respect. "Vakarian." He nodded in response. "Vanen, how has your night been?" "Alright." He gestured to Vanik, who's eyes were now flicking back and forth nervously. "We need to get him home though, he won't be able to sleep clearly until we get as far from those two female Krogan as we can."

I turned and looked at Vanik in disbelief. "That's it? You're this uneasy because of female Krogan? And you keep telling me that I need to get laid!" "Female Krogan very scary when upset. Almost like a Thresher Maw on a rampage!" I roll my eyes, slapping him upside the head. The human smirked. The Quarian giggled. Even Vakarian smirked lightly. "Well, I wish you luck." He tilted his head to us. Then his expression turned to one of concern. "By the way, when you were in there," He jerked his three fingered hand in the direction of the door, "Did you see a brown haired kid wearing green armor?"

The three of us, including Vanik (though still panicked), looked at each other. We turned back to look at Vakarian. "Yeah," I said. "I was just talking with him. He seemed really upset about a close friend of his dying."

The trio shared glances at each other. Quickly, the human female rushed into Flux's. The three of us were confused, so we looked at Vakarian for an explanation. "His name is Nolan Herold. He was a member of the ground team on the Normandy. Him and Shepard got along rather well, actually." Actius nodded in agreement. "I see. Well, good luck with him." We said our goodbyes before we parted ways.

End Flashback

I shook my head out of the memory and opened the message. After that first meeting, we kept in touch, sometimes meeting up and just talking. I think we became pretty close friends after that. Well, I'm gonna have to see what that message is eventually. Opening the channel, I sat on my bed and read the message.

_Chikako, I'm sorry. I'm afraid that I can't see you anymore. Shepard's demise, it….. I can't take it anymore Chikako. I….. It's eating me away from inside and I need to do something right. Redeem myself for all that I've done. It's not your fault, it's mine. This might probably be the last time that you'll ever hear from me ever again. Garrus had the right idea. _

_Sincerely, Nolan._

_P.S. Abby says bye and that she'll miss you (Highly unlikely but she did say this)_

….. Oh, I see. He's going to disappear. I turn off my omni-tool, sitting there, staring at the floor. Why? I don't get why he did that. He could have at least said goodbye in person. So…. Why? Tears slowly dripped down my cheeks. The data pad was still recording. The trespasser had watched the whole exchange. In the end, she was still human.


	6. Thoughts: Human, Drell, Quarian part 1

Author's Note: Hey, what's up? I know I haven't been updating lately but I'm glad that some people still read the story. The song that Chikako and Vanik were singing is called Proof of Life by Kagamine Rin. She is a vocaloid. I can't help but add their music into this story.

Solar: Hi everyone! The Authoress has been pretty busy, what with leaving on vacation for the Victoria Day weekend. That rollercoster was a lot of fun!

Houjou: *rolls eyes* I would like to say that this weekend has been pretty hot, I've had ice cream two days in a row.

…. I would like to thank Joriholic73 for reviewing again! On the side note, I'll let you in on a small secret. Vanik has a, how shall I put this, small phobia of female krogan. He may also one of the few people who think the genophage was a mistake, but some things, like those females, will always be scary to him. I think it would be similar to a girl's boyfriend meeting her father for the first time.

Vanik: Hey!

Oh, look, our special guests have arrived!

Chikako: Hi everyone!

Actius: Hello. *Waves awkwardly*

*On to the Story!*

I wipe away any stray tears that are left on my face. I wince as I try to stand from my sitting position, pushing myself out from the corner that I had stuffed myself in. Maybe it's an after effect from meeting Meg, always crouching in some small corner. I guess you could say that I've been around her for too long. But, anyway, I walked away from the corner, plopping down onto my bed.

I finally notice the data pad, still on and recording, just sitting close to the instrument cases. I grumble, crawling over and moving to pick it up. On the way, I knocked the cases onto the floor, swearing quietly to myself. I grabbed the data pad, and began talking.

"Sorry for the wait. I had just gotten a message from Nolan. I…. I don't know where he plans on going. But, I wish him luck. He mentioned something about Garrus having the same idea. Is this the time that he left for Omega and became Archangel? I hope that he'll stay safe. Maybe, he'll help innocents just like Shepard did. I…. I need to think about this."

I turn the data pad off, tossing it into its box. I sat, thinking to myself for a second. Maybe praying might help. I chuckle to myself. I always thought praying was over-rated. Thane, I could understand. Drells were all mostly religious after all. Mordin, I also could understand. He had a crisis of faith, believing in a religion that focused on reincarnation. Me? I went to a Catholic school. The only ones who believed in Christ were mostly the teachers and staff. The students just went about their daily business. Maybe, this would help with the pain. Maybe, it would keep him alive.

I jumped as I heard a knock on my door. "It's open!" "Can you help set the table?" It was Actius. I could smell the meal that he prepared. Roasted varren? I sigh, getting off the bed and leaving my room. Upon entering the kitchen, I pull out napkins, helping set the table. Actius quickly rushed around the kitchen, running from the different pots and pans to the table, and back again. I set water down, barely dodging Actius when he rushed past to check on the food. I sighed once again.

"Chikako, can you get Vanik?" Actius, turned his head to look at me for a second before refocusing his attention on what he was doing. I walked through the living room and down the hall until I was standing in front of Vanik's door. I knocked lightly. "Dinner's ready!" I heard a loud crash from inside, followed by a series of bangs. Then, the door opened revealing a disgruntled salarian. I peered around him, looking into his room to find it more messier than before. If I was in an anime, I would have sweat dropped.

Vanik brushed past me, stomping (can salarians even stomp?) towards the kitchen. I followed after him, slowly so I can avoid any rampages that he might go on. When I re-entered to kitchen, I saw Vanik sitting in his seat at the dining table. Actius had placed a steaming plate of roasted varren onto the table. I took my seat at the table as well and was soon followed by Actius. We ate quietly, placing varren meat onto our plates.

"So, how was your day?" Both Vanik and I looked up to Actius, who was eating a kind of turian food. Where the hell did he get that from? I raised an eyebrow at this. "You sound like my mother." He looked up from his meal at me. "I'm just curious."

"Horrible." We both turned to Vanik, who had put his fork down and was waving his arms in the air. "She dragged me shopping the entire day in search of ancient human musical instruments. When we finally found some, she made me carry them back!" My turian friend glanced at me. I rubbed the back of my neck sub consciously. Then, I said quite bluntly to my salarian friend, "You're just too polite for your own good."

He huffed in frustration, turning back to his meal. I then smiled at Actius. "My day went great. How was yours?" His manibules formed a smile. "It went as it always does. But today was a lot busier and work was more rough than usual." I tilted my head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The turian ate more of his food before answering. "Garrus didn't come to work today. When Pallin called him, he didn't answer." Vanik and I shared gazes, turning our attention back to Actius. "From what you told us, Garrus never missed a day of work ever since you met him." Vanik said. I nodded in agreement. This just confirmed what Nolan said. Garrus did disappear. I returned my attention to the conversation. Eating a bit of meat and swallowing, I added my bit to the conversation.

"Funny, Nolan mentioned something about Garrus disappearing in his message." This comment made me the center of attention. "What do you mean?" Actius asked. I shuffled nervously in my seat. "Nolan said that he would be leaving for a little while. He was apparently following Garrus' example or something. Said he wouldn't be coming back for a while." I continued eating, not answering any of their questions.

In a matter of moments, I finished my dinner. I put my plate in the sink and left the room. I then peered back into the dining room, smirking. "Hey Vanik!" He looked up, before his eyes widened at my expression. He never like this… "It's your turn to do the dishes!" I left the room, cackling. As I walked further from the kitchen, I heard him groan. "Why does this always happen to me?" I only laughed harder, entering my room and locking the door.

*Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, Line Break, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom*

It was surprisingly quiet on the Citadel that evening. This is what the teal coloured drell thought as he entered hisoffice. Usually, the Citadel would be buzzing with activity of some sort at every hour of the day. He sat down onto the office chair that was placed behind his desk. Immediately after sitting down, the door opened revealing an asari, breathing heavily. "! I have the information that you requested!"

Tazzon Ratorch nodded in thanks, taking the data pad that was handed to him. He read over the information, frowning. There was nothing on her. "Thank you, Sanlaya. I believe that I have found everything I need." Sanlaya nodded, bowing politely before leaving the room. Tazzon stood out of his chair, walking over to the window overlooking the Presidium's grounds. He growled quietly in frustration. There was nothing in any of the Citadel's data bases about one Chikako Seido. It was so frustrating.

Tazzon placed the data pad onto his desk, walking back over to the window. He stood up straight, his arms behind his back and stared at the grounds below. He supposed that finding information on the girl would be useless. When he saw her on the Destiny Ascension, he recognized immediately that she wasn't from the area.

Wait a second, let's back track for a second. Tazzon Ratorch is a 23 year old drell. He is a well known politician. However, in the Citadel's underworld, he is a big time information broker. The council and C-sec don't know, making it even easier to slip under the radar. Why did he choose to do this job? He wasn't sure himself, believing that Arashu set him on this path for a reason. He was deeply religious, like most drell. Leaving the hanar after multiple jobs were completed, he traveled to the Citadel, believing that his skills would be more useful there. He still accepted contracts, however, he never met his contacts in person and always worked through a console. He would be in big trouble if anyone were to find out "Virus's" real identity.

His code name was Virus. It was a simple analogy, really. He always worked through encrypted recordings, always starting a virus through the network after the conversation was made. It was a rather fitting name, he thought.

Anyway, Tazzon first saw Chikako on the Destiny Ascension. She had entered the room with a salarian by the name of Vanik Ozzik. At the time, he had not known the salarian's name, however, before the geth attack started, he saw Ozzik exit a transport shuttle. Since drell have perfect memory, he was able to recall every face that he had ever seen on the Citadel, Ozzik's included. However, he was not able to match her face with anyone that he had met both directly and indirectly.

As an information broker, you have to know many things, such as potential targets for assassinations or the location of a future red sand trade. Each broker had specialties as well. Tazzon's was finding people. Like the Shadow Broker, nobody knows what kind of species he is or what he looks like. The Citadel's initial population don't know about his underworld activities and he would like to keep it that way.

He has been trying to find out anything about her, who she was, where she was from. So far, the only relevant data that was useful was when he broke into the apartment she was living in and looking through her belongings. Even now, he didn't want to do that again. The last time had been too close. He did have to admit though, she and Ozzik made a good duo when it came to singing. She had broken when she received the message. He traced it back to its sender, Nolan Herold. Apparently, they had gotten close after Commander Shepard's funeral. For some reason, this made him bristle in anger. He didn't understand why though. Herold had left the Citadel on the Clarice24. He didn't know where the ship went though. That's where the trail went cold.

Tazzon's fist clenched as he gazed out the window. A pair, one human and one asari, were speaking with each other, being joined by a salarian and another asari. The salarian and the asari were holding hands. The teal coloured drell noted that they must be bonded. Interesting. Tazzon then lost himself in his thoughts again. He would have to find out more about her. He didn't want to shift through her stuff again, almost getting caught once is enough for him. Finding data on her had also proved ineffective as well. The only way was to get close to her and speak with her directly. He sighed, unclenching his fist. His obsidian eyes blinked. Yes, it was the only way. Now, to find out when he can speak with her…..

*Later that night*

Tazzon sighed, giving a small sip of his drink. The music at Flux's was loud and the lights were almost blinding. He didn't understand how he was able to do it, pulling himself here again. The last time he had been here was to look for information on a volus that needed to be "taken care of." That hadn't ended well. He shook his head, shuddering slightly. Looking around the room causally, Tazzon found the people that he was looking for. Chikako Seido, Vanik Ozzik, and their turian friend, Actius Vanen were sitting at a private booth near the exit of Flux's. They appeared to be talking about something important, Ozzik's eyes narrowed as he spoke.

The teal coloured drell turned his attention back to his drink, taking another sip. He thought about how he should approach them. If he went to speak with them out in the open, he would make himself look suspicious. Maybe, if he could get close to them, he would be able to hear their conversation. He took yet another sip, finishing the glass. He set the cup onto the counter, standing from the bar stool and walking towards a dark corner close to the trio. He leaned on the wall causally, tuning his senses into the conversation.

"- don't know why you would even suggest that!"

The green salarian looked a bit put out, almost as upset as a salarian can look. The turian, instead of angry, looked worried.

"Why would you want to go to Omega, Chikako? You do know it has criminals and the like practically crawling all over the place."

Tazzon kept his expression neutral closing his eyes, reliving another memory.

_Dark alleys, the smell of urine and dirt flooded my senses as I walk past. A batarian spit at the ground as I passed, pulling out a gun from behind his back. "Give me all your belongings!" he said, pointing the gun at the side of my head. I turn my head to look at him, my expression neutral. He continued yelling, the pedestrians avoiding the area we were occupying. I sigh, ducking as the batarian fired. I swept his legs out from under him, picking up the Carnifax Hand Pistol and fired. Once to the right leg. Twice to the left leg. A third to the batarian's stomach. A final shot to the head. I stood in silence, folding my hands together, praying to Kalahira for the safe arrival of this departed, unfortunate soul. _

The teal coloured drell shook his head, clearing the rest of the memory from his mind. He wondered briefly if he had spoken aloud, however, the lack of people staring at him gave him the impression that he had not. He, instead of dwelling on it, returned his attention to the conversation occurring to his right.

"I know. But, I think that I just want to start over. This place is starting to annoy me a lot. I mean, most people that live here are the rich snobs and turians who have too large of a stick up their asses." "Hey!"

Tazzon smirked slightly. She had said it so bluntly, not caring if her turian friend had heard her. He had to admit, she was a rather interesting character. He felt another memory coming to the front of his mind.

_Brown eyes watered as they travelled over the screen. A soft sob was heard from my position in the vents, soon, full blown tears. I feel my heart clench, my confusion as to why evident as I checked my omni-tool as to what the message said._

Tazzon shook his head again. Why had that memory come to the front of his mind? Why had he remembered his own feelings when he heard her tears fall? Why did he feel like he wanted to comfort her when she cried? He didn't understand the reason he felt that way. He sighed and heard one of the chairs of the booth scratching across the floor.

"I'm gonna get another drink, maybe get on the dance floor. I'll think about what you said." Vanen had stood from his seat, walking towards the bar, empty glass in hand. " I was worried that you had finally snapped! I'm with you the whole way, Chikako. This place has been rather boring. I wanted a bit of excitement in my life when I came here! Omega will provide us all that." Ozzik had leaned across the table, a smile on his face. He then leaned back and stood from his chair as well. "I'm gonna go mingle. Meet you at the exit in 30?" Chikako nodded in agreement and soon, the salarian left as well.

Tazzon watched for a second more before pushing himself off the wall. He walked closer to the table, sitting across the dark haired girl. She looked up from her brooding gaze on the table in front of her. The teal coloured drell folded his hands together on the table, looking at her. She looked confused for a second, her confusion soon turning to suspicion. "Who are you?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. Tazzon coughed, turning his head away. "Tazzon Ratorch." Her eyes widened ever so slightly. "The politician? What are you doing in a place like this?" Oh, so she was aware of who he was. Perhaps it was from Vanen's work or from rumours. His face continued to be void of emotion. "I am a regular here. This is my, uh…. base of operations, if you will."

She gave Tazzon a confused look, tilting her head. He chuckled. "You may know me as a politician, however, I am also an information-broker." He didn't dare mention that he was also an assassin. It would probably make her panic. "I have been watching you. In all my time on the Citadel, I have never seen you before." She looked frightened for a second. Her fear was soon masked by a blank expression. "What do you mean?" Tazzon leant back in his chair. "Would you like me to share a memory with you?" Another confused look was sent to him, though he could tell it was slightly forced. He chuckled again. "Drell have perfect memory. We are able to recall every detail of any situation in perfect clarity. I will ask again; would you like me to share a memory with you?" It was quiet, Chikako unfolding her arms and Tazzon refolding his hands on the table. He watched as she thought to herself. Then, she nodded hesitantly. "Sure, why not."

Tazzon closed his eyes. Then he opened them.

"_The doors open. A girl walks in, green salarian at her side. They speak, sitting at a table close to me. Confusion overtakes my emotions. I have never seen her before, who is she? What is she doing here? I watch as brown eyes scan the room, glancing briefly over me. I stand and melt into the shadows."_

He ends the memory, closing his eyes again. When he opened them, he looked at her. She appears curious. "So it wasn't my imagination. I did see a drell on the Ascension." She smiles, her eyes closing. Tazzon blinks and gives a smile in return. "Yes, you did." He then continued. "Like I said, I have been watching you for some time. I got curious. I looked through all available data bases and found nothing. So, I decided to confront you directly." She appeared thoughtful. "So, you've been my own personal stalker?" she asked, a teasing grin on her face. An amused smirk found a way onto the teal drell's face. "I wouldn't call it stalking. Just, simple observation, if you will." She laughed, almost like a witch from human legends and stories. He thought it was a horrible analogy, however, it couldn't compare it to much else.

Soon, he had joined in laughing as well, a quiet chuckle. They calmed down after a couple more minutes, falling into a comfortable silence. Chikako then answered the question that he had posed before their laugh feast. "I got onto the Ascension really late. I don't remember much, just waking up on some rubble and running. I helped a couple people along the way before I met Actius." She had looked up at Tazzon, crossing her legs under the table. Tazzon once again leaned back in his seat. "I see."

It was silent once again. Tazzon thought about her answer. On one hand, it was rather vague. However, it also satisfied any other questions that he may have had. He smiled than. "That was all I needed to know. Thank you for your cooperation." "No problem." Another smile.

"Very well then. I will leave you to your business." He stood from the chair, intending to leave the god forsaken bar when she called him back. "It gets a bit lonely around here. Can you stay a bit?" The teal drell turned back to look at her. She looked sad almost, she was hiding it well. A wave of sympathy washed over him. Of course, her companion had left her, leaving her alone by herself. "Alright, I'll stay until you leave with your friends." He sat back down, despite his senses telling him to leave and be done with this. She gave a grateful smile. "Thank you."

They talked about many things. She asked about his job as an information-broker, if it was easy. He had replied with how it was easy for him because he was doing something he was good at. "That's similar to what my teacher said. He said that it's best to do something that you enjoy, knowing that you would love doing it despite all odds." She said, giving a fond smile at the memory. This peeked Tazzon's interest, however, he kept it under wraps. More personal questions would be better at a different time. Chikako Seido was like a piece of glass. It appears strong, however, if you hit it, it would break. So, he asked her about her friends here, on the Citadel. She laughed. "Vanik is so whiney! But he gives good advice and I love him as a brother. Actius is like my mother." This comment brought a smirk onto his face. "Your mother? I see. How so?"

"Well, Actius is protective." She began ticking off the reasons on her left hand. "He teases me and Vanik. He asks how our day was during dinner. I always say he's like my mother. He always says he's just curious. Bullshit!" Chikako shakes her head. The smirk on Tazzon's faces grows wider. Then, she asked him about his friends. The smirk ebbed off his face slowly while he answered. "I have clients, subordinates, and colleagues. In my line of work, friends can be used against you." Chikako frowns. "Friends make you stronger when you're weak. They support you, no matter what. I haven't known you for more than an hour and I consider you a friend already." She reached across the table, placing her hand over his. When he looked up, she flashed him a grin. "Besides, what with how you're sitting there, listening to me ramble on, I think that you consider me a friend too."

Tazzon stayed very still, staring at her hand atop both of his. He then gave a small smile. "Maybe you're right."

She gave him her contact number. He watched as she left with her two friends, waving to him in good bye. He simply smiled, giving a wave back before disappearing into the shadows of the Citadel alleys.

*Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, Line Break, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom*

A sigh was heard on the shuttle, the only occupant in the port cargo breathing out, boredly. The quarian that the sigh belonged to was named Alk'Harren nar Rayya. He was on his Pilgrimage, traveling to Omega in hopes of finding a suitable Pilgrimage gift for the fleet. He had decided to go to Omega because it would be more easier to find some kind of permit to set up a tech shop. He had always wanted to see the world outside of the Fleet, much like every other quarian that left on their Pilgrimage.

He could take care of himself. He had a shotgun with him, a gift from his mother before he left. She had said that he might need it. He had heard stories of all the dangers of the galaxy, how the quarians were regarded as thieves. He didn't understand why. However, he accepted it as best as he could. Alk let out another sigh. How he managed to stow away on this horrible freighter, he didn't know. The batarian who owned it wasn't that bright. He chuckled.

The stories on the Fleet that had been great news was one Tali'Zorah nar Rayya helping save the galaxy. No, not 'nar Rayya.' Her name was Tali'Zorah vas Neema, now. She had joined the Neema after returning to the Fleet. The captain of the Neema was overjoyed. Everyone had thought that this action would change the galaxy's opinion on the quarian people. They were wrong. Alk had chosen Omega because a quarian on Omega wouldn't look suspicious at all. Thieves and the like go there all the time. However, he was going to Omega because he wanted to help as best he could.

He felt the shuttle land. He slowly crept out from behind the crate he was hiding behind, making his way towards a crack in the metal. When he got onto the ship, he had entered through this crack. It was big enough for him to slip right through. He exited the ship about 5 minutes later, out of a grate on the side. Alk looked around to see if anyone was watching before pushing the grate onto the floor and climbing out. He put the grate back on and shifted into the shadows, out of sight.

He walked away from the shipping dock, into the nearest alleyway. Upon entering, he pulled out his shotgun. From his father, he got information. The Citadel was a good place to go on a Pilgrimage if you're stupid. Seriously, who would want to deal with all the looks people give you? Bless any quarian who went to the Citadel for their Pilgrimage. Any other place would be similar. Except Omega. His father said that he went to Omega for his Pilgrimage. It took him a while, but he finally got a ship for the Fleet. Stole it from a batarian slaver. Heh, maybe some of the rumours were true.

Alk walked down the alley, his back hunched, eyes shifting behind his face mask. He stopped, looking before turning around the next corner. This alley was empty. Or so it seemed. This particular alley gave him the creeps, is what he believed humans said. Something didn't seem right. His eyes flashed from one side to the other, dangerously as if expecting something to jump out at him. He jumped, turning around behind him at the sound of something crashing, and fired.

The shot had hit a target, hitting the poor human right in the chest. He was about to be jumped. He flipped around to another noise, firing the shotgun again. This time, he wasn't prepared for the recoil as it made him stumble backwards a couple steps. The bullet had missed the angry batarian that was rushing at him. He aimed quickly and fired again, the shot hitting its mark, right in the batarian's stomach. The poor fellow dropped, clutching the bleeding hole in his stomach.

Alk ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, away from the alley and away from the men he had killed. The shotgun had been placed back onto his back, the young quarian pulling out a Tempest Sub-machine Gun to replace it. The Tempest had been a gift from his aunt. She had found it during her Pilgrimage, and thought that it would be useful to him. He relied more on aim than on consistency, but the thought was appreciated. He turned down random corners, never running into any more trouble and no dead ends. The guilt had settled in his chest as he ran, pushing him fast as the tears fell behind his mask.

He had killed two men. He killed them. They could have had families and children. They could have had lovers. They would never get to see them ever again because of what? Because he killed them. It was all his fault. He should have taken the time to try to talk them out of mugging him. They hadn't expected the possibility that he would have a gun. But, the first man had tried to jump him first. Then, the batarian had ran at him, pure anger on his face. They must have been friends. He guessed that he would never know. Because he killed them. He killed them. All his fault. **He killed them.**

He ran out of the alley, stopping to catch his breath as he held onto the wall beside him. He noted his surroundings. It appeared to be a, a bar? Is that what it was called? It was a bar called Afterlife. If he were to find something, it would be there. He would get answers there. He slowly walked towards the entrance. Then, he noticed the line. A long line. He stopped and thought to himself. Should I go inside? I would have to stand and wait in line if I want to. Or, I can do it later. Yes, later. When there wasn't such a long line. He walked away slowly, back towards the shadows and walked to the other side of the platform. The door opened automatically as he walked towards it. As he entered the short hall, the door across from it opened. As he walked passed, the human spit on the ground in front of him. He stepped over the spit mark, walking out of the short hallway into the next room.

It appeared to be a market. There were many species bustling around the area. A krogan owned a shop further down, as well as a small restaurant owned by a salarian. He walked around in wonder, before heading towards a door to the apartment complexes. As the door opened, he went inside and immediately got a bad feeling in his gut. He pulled out the shotgun, holding it at the ready, one of his three fingers on the trigger. He walked slowly down the stairs, stopping as he saw an open clearing below him. Alk's eyes narrowed. As he continued down the stairs, he noted all the over turned tables. Some of them had bullet holes, smoking as if there had been a firefight recently.

He cautiously inspected one of them, rubbing his finger over the burns. They were still warm. Then, he noticed the bodies. They were all in blue armour, a sun like design on each. They ranged from turians, to batarians, to helmeted humans. Who could have done this? He turned his head. There were voices, coming closer to where he was. Alk quickly hid behind one of the tables, shotgun at the ready.

"-ny more are left, sir." Said a soft male voice. "The boss wants us to do another sweep just in case, Lieutenant. We don't want to piss him off." The sound of a steely, cold reply was heard, Alk slowly peeking out from behind the table. He saw them. The squad of six were wearing the same blue armour as the bodies on the floor around him were. "Besides." The quarian quickly ducked his head behind the table again, hearing the cold voice continue. "We don't know where Archangel's group went off to, so we have to keep a lookout for them." "I really hate this job sometimes." Alk heard a third voice say, the sound of a gun being reloaded echoing loudly to his ears. His breathing picked up again. What if they found him? Would they kill him? Most likely. He had heard of mercenary groups from the other quarians who returned from their Pilgrimage. They were evil, killing for money. Then he thought, what about this "Archangel's" group? Did they shoot for money?

He didn't want to stick around to find out. He slowly moved away from the mercs, staying close to the floor and clutching the shotgun to his chest. When he reached the edge of the table, he rolled to the one beside it, slowly making his way to the other side of the room. He could hear their voices, coming closer to where he was. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, his breathing laboured as he hurried as quick as he could to the opposite wall. In his rush, however, he accidently hit another table with his leg. He winced, looking around warily. He didn't pay much attention to the sound of a gun being cocked.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" He stopped, turning his head in the direction of the mercenaries. "I thought I heard something, sir." His eyes widened behind his mask, turning back and crawling up the stairs beside him and behind the banister. "Check around. If you find anything, contact me." He heard the group split up, peering around the edge of the stairs. They had split into three teams of two, and lucky him, one of the teams was headed towards the stairs. He ducked back down again, his stomach starting to do flips. He could hear them as they got closer, one step at a time.

Step, step, step. His heart jumped in his throat, making him breathe and sweat nervously. Step, step, step. His stomach continued doing flips, over and over, he swore to Keelah that his lunch would be thrown up. Step, step, step. They had reached the bottom of the stairs. His hand clenched the shotgun tightly. Step, step, step. He couldn't take it. He peered out from behind the banister, firing the shotgun at the turian on the right hand side. His companion, a batarian, jumped in surprise, the turian falling to the ground in a puddle of blue blood. The batarian immediately put a hand to the communication device on the left side of his head. "Sir, Scorcio is down." He peered out from behind the pillar again, firing the shotgun once again.

"I don't know, he suddenly kneeled over, clutching his stoma- Arghh!" The batarian gurgled up blood, the shot hitting him in the throat. Alk looked at his shotgun in amazement. Lucky shot. A very, **VERY ** lucky shot. The batarian mercenary fell to the ground, clutching his bloody throat. He kicked, still gurgling for a few moments, before lying still. Alk's eyes watched to see if the two would get up, ready to fire at him on a moment's notice. He watched and waited. But nothing happened, and he fell further into the guilt of his first kills. He stared at the floor, now cover in blood, his eyes gazing, almost unseeingly, until finally, they landed on the batarian's headset.

-Roret, do you copy? What's going on over there?-

Alk stared at the headset, spattered in the batarian's blood. He listened carefully as the voice on the other end continued.

-Sargent Isak Roret, do you copy! I repeat what's going on!-

He slowly started backing away from the bodies, crawling backwards, still listening.

-That's it! We are going to report to your current location. Commander Gretom, out-

Alk crawled as fast as he could away from the dead, turning over so he is on his hands and knees, the shotgun still in his hands. As he scurried, his eyes darted, surveying the area, and watching his back. He continued forward as quietly as he could. He was going to turn around the next corner when he heard them. Voices, and they were getting closer. His stomach jumped in his throat. Oh no.

"This was where they were headed, right?" "Yes sir. They should be around here somewhere."

Oh no, it was that man with the cold, uncaring visage. He assumed that he was Gretom. He peered around the corner. The two were getting close, their guns being held in their hands, ready to use them at a moment's notice. He wasn't sure which one was which. On the left, was a batarian, all six of his eyes staring in six different directions. Creepy. On the right was a male human. He couldn't tell what he looked like, what with the helmet on. They both wore blue armour, a white sun shape design on the front. The human appeared to be nervously scanning the area. Alk quickly hid again.

"Are you sure this is where they went, sir?" Alk assumed that the one who spoke was the batarian. "Yes, I'm sure! Gretom would have our heads if we didn't find them. They better be here." This time, the human spoke. Alk could feel his heart beat pound. Oh Keelah, what had he gotten himself into? He could hear them coming closer. He bet that they were almost on top of him. So he did the only thing he could do; he came out and fired. The first shot came and barely missed the human. "What the hell!" He saw them duck behind cover, simple, toppled over tables.

Alk reloaded his shotgun, hearing the returning fire of the two. Oh Keelah, he didn't know which one could be worst; almost being stepped on by the two and being found out that way, or giving away that he was there. "Better sooner than later," He thought, peering out of cover to shoot. This time, he aimed for the batarian, hitting him. However, this gave the human enough time to take a bit off his shields. He ducked again and reloaded. Waiting for his shields to recharge took time, enough time for the human to move up.

He was about to peer out from the corner again, however, as soon as he did, he felt pressure on the front of his mask. The human stood directly in front of him, pistol pointed directly wher his fore head would be. Behind his mask, his eyes widened. Oh Keelah. Not good. Not good at all.


	7. Thoughts: Quarian part 2, Asari

Author's Note: Yo, what's up? This may be interesting to know, but the trio are going to be here saying hello from now on.

Chikako: That involves getting up early in the morning and getting here.

Vanik: *Rubs eyes sleepily*

Actius: *Snoring*

Houjou: *Rolls eyes* Have some tea. It helps me.

Solar: You know, coffee helps me. I love coffee

You guys are so weird. I think that I prefer tea too….. Anyway, I'd like to present to you the second half of Different views and Situations.

Vanik: *Falls asleep*

Also, I'd like to point out that I know that Alk's part in the story is taking a long time, but I had a lot of ideas and wanted to put them all in. I'll make the others, Dalia, Alexis, and Felik's, stories as long as Alk's. He just was a pretty tough time to write. Thanks again Xy-Guy!

Chikako: *Sips tea* Poison1234 doesn't own Mass Effect or any of the characters that are mentioned in this chapter. Hey, this actually does help, thanks Houjou!

*On to the Story!*

Alk struggled, pulling at his captor's arms around his neck. He tried to claw him off but the human was too strong. His shotgun lay on a table a couple ways away, as well as his SMG and pistol. There were three of the mercenaries, all wearing blue armour with the ridiculously large white sun on the front plating. One was the human, the Lieutenant. The second was another batarian. The last was the turian standing in front of him. His manibules formed a sneer, he seemed to have an air of authority about him. Alk presumed that this was Gretom. Oh Keelah, why did this have to happen to him?

"Don't like that, do you? Well, this will teach you for screwing with the Blue Suns." Gretom threw a punch, the three fingered fist hitting Alk in the gut. He felt the air being punched out of his stomach, making him groan in pain. He felt another punch, then another. He clawed at the arm around his neck. Finally, the human let go, dropping him to the ground. He fell, breathing heavily. Why did this have to happen to him? Will someone come and stop them? He was then kicked in the stomach, sending him flying into a nearby table. He groaned again. He could hear mechanical laughter as he was picked up by the throat. Instantly, he couldn't breathe, clawing at the hand choking him. The laughter continued, the hand throwing him against the table.

"You know, I wonder what you look like under that mask." His eyes widened, his breathing almost stopping. He felt the turian's grip on the back of his hood. "No! Please stop! Please!" He smashed the quarian's head against the table, the mask making impact and cracking. Alk could see the cracks, his pleading loud as Gretom continued to smash his head on the table. "**STOP, JUST STOP, PLEASE!**" The mask was now completely covered in the cracks. One more smash and Alk knew he was finished. "**STOP, PLEASE, STOP! STOP!**" He screamed loudly, the mechanical laughter he heard was louder than before.

His head was raised once more. Help, please somebody, anybody, help! He was shaking, his hands twitching as he looked straight into Gretom's eyes. "You had enough yet?" Alk nodded his head frantically. Maybe they'll stop now, he thought. Gretom snickered. " Well guys, what do you think? Has he had enough?" Behind his mask, Alk's eyes widened again in fear when the other mercenaries shook their heads. He could tell that they had large grins on their faces. He looked back up to Gretom, whose manibules wide as if mocking him. "Majority rules."

He felt his head being lifted higher, Alk's pleads and screams going unheard. He felt as if time slowed down. In that instant, he heard the sound of a child crying, the sound of music sounding off the walls, the sound of snoring. The moment before death, every noise was now amplified and he could hear it all. The sound of Afterlife's music, the child, and the snoring. Does anyone know? Why doesn't anyone care? Why? The sight of the table before him, every detail ingrained into his mind. He could see the mercs, laughing. They made his ears hurt. He saw every crack that Gretom created in his mask, every detail. There were three that stood out to him most. One was rather small, off to the top left corner of his mask. The second was in the bottom right corner, about the same size as the last. The last one stretched from the top middle all the way to the bottom. This one almost cut his mask perfectly in half.

"Nighty, night." He felt his head being pushed forcefully forwards, and he closed his eyes and screamed. He heard it rather loudly actually. The sound of a fire being shot off. He heard the shot hit something and suddenly, he was freefalling, the grip on his hood relenting. Alk caught himself just before hitting the table, his enhanced senses fading away. He heard the thud behind him. Alk turned his head to look over his shoulder, the sight of Gretom's dead body lying on the ground before him almost made him puke. Trust me, cleaning puke out an enviro-suit is not fun at all. He held it down and ducked behind the table as he heard the return fire of the mercs. He gazed over at Gretom's body, the sight almost missed due to the cracks covering his entire mask. He noticed two things; one: the look of shock on the dead turian's face, and two: the bullet hole in the side of his head.

Oh Keelah! How did that happen? Alk stared in shock at the dead body for a couple more seconds before shaking his head. He crawled away from behind the table, towards where his weapons were. He couldn't tell where he was going, hell, he couldn't see more than 0.5 feet in front of him! His hands were outstretched in front of him as he crawled, trying to make sense of where he was going. So far, he wasn't having much luck. You know what he considered lucky? The fact that everyone seemed to have forgotten that he was there. His left hand prodded something, before finding where his shotgun was. He picked it up from the pile, also grabbing his SMG and pistol. Putting the shotgun and SMG onto his back, he held the pistol tightly in his hands.

Alk stayed behind the table for a while longer, finally moving to crawl from behind the table to move to a different location. Moving to another table, he listened to the sounds of gunfire on either side of him. He heard less gunfire on his left and more on his right. Whoever it was who helped him, they were on the right side, with more people to work with and more people involved. He assumed that the left side was the mercs. He waited for a break in fire, before coming up, out of cover and firing blindly. He heard swearing and the small "pings" of shields dropping, before hiding behind cover again, reloading.

He could hear the yelling from the other side of the room. "We require reinforcements! Gretom is dead, I repeat, Gretom is dead!" Alk could recall that this voice was the human lieutenant. Reinforcements? Alk didn't think that this was good news. If he didn't run now, he would be dead and more importantly, useless to the Fleet. But running wouldn't be a good idea at a time like this, what with being in the middle of a firefight and all. Also, if he ran, he would be ignoring the purpose of giving himself to more important causes. He gritted his teeth, deciding to continue fighting.

He leaned out of cover again, firing off three bursts of random shots before hiding again and reloading. Alk then continued with this pattern for the next five minutes. Every once in a while, he would fire and the mercs would fire back before their attention was distracted by the others. Twice, he had to move to farther cover away from the rapidly increasing number of mercenaries. The mercs were gaining ground quickly, hiding behind cover that was previously used by allies. He once ran into one of the people on his side at least eight times, each one different. He and an armored individual were currently pinned down behind the same cover. Judging by the how the armor was rather large around the neck, he believed it was a turian. From what he had seen so far, turians tend to have big armor (That's what she said!). Alk and the turian would take turns leaning out of cover when the other was reloading.

"Get out of here!" The turian yelled, the sound of the battle loud making it hard to hear. "I'm not running!" Alk shot off a few more bursts, grimacing from behind his mask when he noticed that he was out of thermal clips for his pistol. He switched to his SMG, the Tempest sliding smoothly into his three fingered hands. "Don't be ridiculous, you can barely see! Get out of here!" "But-!" "No but's! There's a clinic nearby, you can have the doctor there take a look at you. Go, I'll cover you!"

Alk frowned before turning to run. Pushing off the side of the wall, he ran as fast as he could. He put the Tempest back onto his back, taking out the shotgun. He ran as fast as he willed his legs to go, shooting any mercs that got too close. He could see the exit, his breathing heavy. He was going to make it! *Bang!*

*Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom.*

Garrus' eyes widened as the quarian got shot in the leg, making him trip and fall. He didn't get back up. The turian saw the human lieutenant walk over to the boy, pistol at the ready, preparing to finish him off. No! He wouldn't make it in time to save him. He failed.

He didn't know what happened next. There were three red flashes in the air, shooting right into the Blue Suns human. He saw him stumble backwards, then, both heard and felt the explosion that occurred next. Everyone had stopped fighting, all of their eyes falling to where the merc had once been. The Suns turned to give uneasy gazes at each other, pointing their weapons at the shadows of the room. Sidonis had been held at gun point for a while now, taking the distraction to disarm his captor and kill him. No one paid attention to that however, as every eye, friend and foe alike, were trained to the darkness as were moths to a flame.

Garrus was also warily watching the shadows, his eyes shifting behind his helmet. Suddenly, a red figure stepped out of the darkness and faster than the eye could blink, the figure raised an arm and fired at the group of Blue Suns. The team all ducked behind cover as fast as they could, the Suns shooting their weapons all at the same time. Garrus ducked as well, hearing the gigantic explosion that followed. It was silent for a few seconds, Garrus, Sidonis, and the rest of the team slowly creeping out of their hiding spots. Nothing was left. It was like the Suns hadn't even been there to begin with.

"What the hell was that?" Everyone turned their gazes to Conners, a human female with short dark hair and blue eyes. Sidonis was the one who answered. "I don't think I want to know." There were a couple murmurs of agreement. Then, Sidonis turned to Garrus. "What are we going to do about the quarian?" He gestured to the male quarian that was lying on the ground, not affected by the explosion at all.

Garrus walked over to the body near the door. He knelt down next to him, turning the boy over. The mask that the quarian wore was cracked and he had a wound in his leg from where the human shot him. He must have passed out from exhaustion after falling. Garrus turned back to Sidonis. "He's alright. But right now, he needs medical attention. And fast!" Sidonis nodded. "I'll take him to Mordin's." The turian walked over to where Garrus was sitting, picked up the frail body, and turned back to Garrus. "I'll meet you guys back at the base."

Garrus nodded. Finally, he turned to look at the place where the armoured figure was standing. They kept eye contact, well, as much eye contact as you could from wearing a helmet, before the figure's plated boots produced rockets beneath them and he flew away. Garrus shook his head. He seemed familiar, he just couldn't place where he had seen him before.

*Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom.*

Alk sighed, drumming the three fingers of his right hand on the counter. He was in his own tech shop, one that he had obtained with the help of Mordin Solus, doctor of the clinic nearby. He didn't remember much after he fell unconscious all those weeks ago. He remembered the firefight, the turian telling him to run. He remembered the hit when he was shot in the leg. He remembered the cracks in his mask. As he thought this, his hand unconsciously went to trace the long scar on his helmet. Mordin had tried his best, but he wasn't able to get rid of this particular scar, the one that separated the left and right sides of his mask.

He sighed, dropping his hand. With some kind of goo, Mordin had been able to cover all of the smaller cracks on his helmet. He was able to see as well as he had before, no jagged cracks obscuring his sight. But for some reason, the goo hadn't been able to erase this crack. No matter how much of the stuff the doctor put on, he wasn't able to get rid of it. But now that he thought about it, he was glad that it didn't disappear. Now, the doctor visited regularly, giving regular checkups. Alk smiled. He liked Mordin. Alk considered him the first friend that he made.

He was lucky too. Since he had wanted to open a tech shop, Mordin had been kind enough to inform him of an abandoned apartment nearby. Once he was able to walk properly again, he went over and opened it up right away. Alk helped at least six people during the past few weeks. They were all judgemental though, thinking that he would destroy whatever they wanted fixed. But he fixed their things, a smile appearing to be on his face. They had been shocked, but they soon returned with other problems that he fixed, gladly. He didn't charge, much like Mordin's clinic, but he did mention that he liked helping people and told them to come back anytime.

His head jerked upwards, hearing the door of the shop opening and closing. Alk's eyes widened as the seven Blue Suns mercenaries entered the room. Mordin had frowned in disdain, answering his question about the mercs that attacked him several weeks ago. He told him about the Blue Suns, the Eclipse, and the Blood Pack. He didn't like any of them, hating the Blue Suns like he never thought he would. It must have been because they attacked and almost killed him.

He stayed where he was, fingering his shotgun that he kept under the counter. Oh Keelah, he didn't want a repeat of last time. Mordin warned him that if he opened up a tech shop in Blue Suns territory, they would ask if they could "protect" it. They would really scrap off the money that the shop would make. For Mordin's clinic, they asked for medicine. Alk was certain that they would ask for his tech assistance. His hand gripped tightly onto the shotgun. The leader of the group, a batarian, stopped right in front of the counter, blind to the gun that was hidden from sight.

"You know, this is one nice tech shop you've got going here." The batarian looked around him, the others also nodding in agreement. Alk's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" The batarian looked at him in mock shock. "Whatever do you mean? Did we say that we wanted something?" He turned to look at the others behind him. They shook their heads, denying the accusation. Alk sneered behind his mask. He noticed the batarian staring at the scar in his mask in curiosity. "If you didn't get the message, I don't want you here. Get out!" The batarian's six eyes narrowed. He leaned across the counter, baring his teeth at Alk. "We just want to talk buddy. Look, all you have to do is agree to our terms." Alk scoffed. "What terms? You just come barging in here with your dogs and you don't seem to understand the concept of 'personal space'." With that said, he pulled the shotgun out and fired the batarian in the stomach.

The others drew their weapons, aiming at Alk as he stared them down. In all honesty, he was scared out of his wits. For crying out loud, who challenges six mercenaries at once? Well, one exception to that might have been The Armoured Fury. He heard about him from Mordin. Rumour has it that the man took out an entire base of Blood Pack by himself. From what Mordin said, nobody knows who The Armoured Fury was or what he looked like. He had said that, that was something that Archangel and The Armoured Fury had in common. Other than that, they both helped innocents. There were more differences then there were similarities. For one, The Armoured Fury worked alone, while Archangel had his own group. Also, The Armored Fury only helped people who were in a situation, facing impossible odds. Life and death scenarios. From what Mordin told him, The Armoured Fury had come and killed all of the Blue Suns that had entered the fight all those weeks ago, starting with the one who shot him in the leg. He considered himself honoured. But, now wasn't the time for that.

He continued his staring contest with the mercs, their eyes glaring so intensely and his eyes matching theirs. Then, he heard the sound of the door opening. He blinked. They must have locked the door. Well, they can go to hell when he was finished with them. Alk wondered who it was.

In walked Mordin, med-kit in one hand and pistol in the other. "Thought I said to leave door **UNLOCKED**! Honestly…." He contemplated the scene in front of him, sighing. "Getting into more fights _already_? Not wise, Alk, suggest against it!" Mordin sniffed in disdain. He then sighed, noticing the dead batarian on the floor. "Sloppy work, Alk. Suggest something cleaner." Alk rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm kind of in a tough situation." Mordin placed the med-kit onto the table next to him, cocking his pistol and pointing it at the Suns. "Giving you only one chance. Leave now if don't want to be killed." The Blue Suns laughed harshly. "Well, old man, why should we listen to you?" The others chimed in, in agreement, spitting on the floor in front of them. Alk made a noise in disgust, firing the shotgun into the human who spoke. As he crumpled to the ground, the Suns turned to Alk, shock once again on their faces.

"Bosh'tet! Don't turn around when the person behind you has a gun at his disposal!" He ducked behind the counter, dodging the rain of fire. He heard the sound of similar fire coming from closer to the door. Alk assumed that Mordin was shooting at them as well. Peering out of cover, he fired off another shot, reloading his gun when he hid once again. He had changed during the couple weeks, he knew that. The old Alk'Harren nar Rayya wouldn't have shot at the Blue Suns without a good reason. However, Omega changes people and it certainly changed Alk. He now slept with one eye open, he kept one weapon on or close to his person at all times. Alk knew this change wasn't a good thing, but he also knew it was necessary. To survive on Omega or out in the galaxy, you have to let instincts rule your actions.

The first one who fell was a turian, much like one Commander Gretom that he had known. He had gotten a little too close to where Alk was hiding. He finished the turian off with a shot to the head. There were four left; two out of the three humans, one out of the two batarians, and one out of the two turians. The next who fell was a human, Mordin finishing him off from his position near the door. The third was the last turian. They had combined their fire power to finish the guy off. The second to last was a batarian, Alk shooting his head clean off when Mordin distracted him. Finally, the last one to die was a human, his helmet being blown off by a shot from Mordin's pistol before Alk got close and personal, shooting him in the chest. All in all, a perfectly normal day at the tech shop.

*Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, Line Break, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom.*

She ran, her legs burning as she ran. She turned a corner, stopping to catch her breath, hands dropping to her knees as she breathed heavily. "Hurry, I think she went this way!" "Don't let her get away!" She heard the voices, pushing off the wall and continued running. Vaulting over a barricade, she unsheathed her M-23 Katana shotgun, waiting as patiently as she could. Her name was Dalia T'Basa. She was 96 years old, still in her Maiden days, and she was being chased because she pissed off a big time "crimelord" of sorts. That didn't matter though, she had managed to hold them off for the time being, she'll be able to hold them off for a bit longer.

She heard them turn around the corner. She leaned out and fired at the mercenaries in yellow and black armour, the black design on their chest plates signifying their allegiance to the Eclipse. She felt her hand begin to glow blue, her biotics flaring as she sent a Singularity in their direction. She heard their yells of alarm, she heard them take cover, she could practically smell their anger. Dalia could tell that these guys meant business. The Eclipse had more enforced shields, better tech than any other merc group around. She grimaced hearing the whirring of a heavy mech. And they had to have damn robots and shit! Well, Aria, I hope you're happy now, she thought, pushing off the barricade and sprinting down the alley. Thanks for getting me into this fucking mess!

_*Flashback*_

"_We're counting on you to be able to deal with the situation." Dalia smirked. She pushed off the wall she had been leaning on, the salarian she was speaking with watching her movements. "Don't worry, Jaroth. I'll get it done as long as I get paid afterwards." The orange salarian nodded, his eyes narrowed. "You'll get what you earned. Just get the job done." She chuckled, walking out of the room. "Trust me, I'll get it done." _

_Walking to her destination was easy, she got there in a matter of seconds. "Mind over matter." She told herself, walking in through a back entrance to enter Afterlife. The lines were unrelenting, always busy. She sneaked through the halls, making sure no one saw her. Entering the main room of the bar, Dalia hid herself in the crowd, twisting and turning along with the other bodies on the dance floor. She danced her way across the room, her high heeled boots making her strut across the floor. Making her way to a private booth, she sat down across from the target. He looked up at her, his helmet masking his face. "Is there something you need?" _

_She smirked and leaned across the table. "Yeah, I need to speak with you, you know, alone." His eyes seemed to gleam behind his helmet. He stood from his seat, gesturing for her to follow him. She stood slowly, strutting after him at her own pace. They walked together out of the bar, him wrapping his sleazy armoured arm around her. She saw the two Eclipse mercenaries sitting outside Afterlife, even though they weren't wearing their armour. The two asari watched with their observant eyes. She watched as one put a hand to the side of her head, speaking into a communicator. It's going perfectly. _

_*Later*_

_She stood from the mess that she had made, stepping over the remains of the dead Blue Suns operative. She literally tore him apart from the inside out. When they melded, she ripped his brain apart on purpose. She wasn't an Ardat-Yakshi, she just tore apart their memories and destroyed important brain necessities. Smirking, she decided to reward herself with a drink from Afterlife's bar before she returned to Jaroth. _

_*At Afterlife*_

_Sipping her alcoholic asari vintage beer, Dalia looked up, seeing two batarians making their way over to her position. Her purple eyes glared at them, noticing the black armour that they wore. She finished her drink, placing the beer onto the bar counter, folding her legs. When they finally reached her, she sneered at them, her eyes narrowed, her blue skin shining in the light of the bar like every asari. "What do you want?" The first batarian jerked his thumb towards a set of stairs on the other side of the room. "Aria would like to speak with you." Dalia frowned, her eyes narrowing to slits. "Fine." _

_She stood up, strutting towards the stairs, the two batarians following after her. She took her time climbing the stairs, placing a foot delicately onto each step. They climbed the stairs, Dalia frowning the entire way. Aria T'Loak was an asari and had been deemed "ruler" of Omega. She believed that the human term of it was "de facto." There had been a few rumours (which turned out to be true) that Aria had overthrown the krogan who used to be in charge by posing as an asari dancer at his home turf of Afterlife. She knew _everything_ that went on, on the station, including any murders or missing people that might be there, hiding. Dalia huffed to herself in frustration. What the fuck does she want with me?_

_*End Flashback*_

She ducked a shot as she rounded the corner, coming out of the alleyway just outside of Afterlife. Making her way towards the entrance, she slipped easily into the crowd. She frowned as she thought again about how she got into this mess. Aria had met with her, told her some interesting news. She knew that Jaroth would betray her in the end however, she had been planning on disappearing after she reported back to him, through a data pad. She had not been planning that the Eclipse would be keeping her in a detained room, only to be let out for her ability. She was pissed off, politely thanking Aria for the information before getting ready to boot the hell out of the Omega Nebula and head to someplace nice and tropical.

I guess you could tell where that headed. Dalia slipped in through the entrance, ducking below the guard unseen. She walked inside, quickly hiding easily at a booth in a darker corner of the bar. She stayed hidden, her eyes keeping the crowd and the exit in check. This wasn't how she planned her night to turn out. She leaned back in the booth, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. If she didn't find someplace to hide, she was fucked. She wanted to kill Jaroth, she wanted to tear him apart with her own hands. Grab his insides, rip them out, and burn them. Dalia gritted her teeth, a grimace on her face.

"You don't seem that happy." Dalia looked back up, about to retort. She stopped in midsentence, frowning at the asari who was standing in front of her. "Aria T'Loak. What are you doing down here?" The ruler of Omega smirked, taking a seat across from Dalia. She crossed her legs under the table, staring at Dalia, eyes slightly narrowed. "Well, considering how you're here in Afterlife right now, I'd think my information was useful?" Dalia clicked her tongue in frustration. "Yeah, just one thing. You forgot to mention the annoying as hell lapdogs of Jaroth's that would come after me." She gave a chuckle, slightly smirking. Dalia tapped her heel against the floor. "You think you could help me out?"

Aria frowned. "You think you can handle it?" Dalia chuckled darkly. "Jaroth wants my head. I think I can handle it." "Fine. I've been thinking of creating a group of the best; information brokers, assassins, tech specialists." "I'm in. Just get those Eclipse off my tail."

*Author's Note: Sorry if Aria seems a bit OOC. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! See ya real soon!

Vanik: How dare you rip off Mickey Mouse!

Screw you Vanik! Go back to sleep!


	8. Thoughts: Human, Krogan, Story Continues

Author's Note: Hey, what's up? Anyway, I really haven't wanted to update but I want to get this next chapter done to get on with the main plot. Also, I was just wondering, but what do you guys think of all the new characters that I'm throwing in? Also, who would be the character that you could relate to most or who is your favourite? These are two questions that I have had on my mind for a while now. However, you can answer this question to yourself **AFTER** you have read this chapter; we still have two more characters to go!

Houjou: Finally you get your butt moving.

Solar: *Reading a rated M Shepard/Thane fanfic*

Hey, I've been reading some really good stories lately! Geez, you can't blame me for that, can you?

Vanik: Yes, yes we can. But, I don't feel like it.

*Glares*

Actius: *Eating a dextro-protein bar*

Chikako: *Reading the fanfic over Solar's shoulder*

Anyway, I guess I've also been pretty busy. My friend and I have a drama presentation for class, we're going to be going to Ottawa for a school trip (So I have to pack), we still haven't finished the tile (For our class, I got lucky and was picked to help work on it. Worst thing is, is that on Friday June 1st, some idiot dropped green paint on it. *Insert Jackie Chan WTF face here*) And the class just keeps getting louder and louder since the school year is coming to a close soon. Also, I'd like to thank Goldrose18 for reviewing.

Chikako: *Calls over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off of Solar's omni-tool* Poison1234 doesn't own Mass Effect or any of the character that were mentioned in this, or the last chapter. She only owns Chikako, Vanik, Actius, Alk, Dalia, Tazzon, and the two who appear in this chapter. She DOES NOT own Nolan Herold but she HAS received permission from Xy-Guy to use him in her story.

*On to the Story!*

She breaths, hands still, her eyes shifting along with the barrel of the sniper. Her gaze is staring through the scope, her finger on the trigger, watching, waiting. There! Bang, the mercenary falls, perfect headshot. She hears the shouts of alarm, waiting patiently. Target in sight. Bang! The next merc falls to the ground. The dark haired girl moves the sniper from in front of her face, reloading the Mantis, revealing two dark blue eyes. She holds it back up, aiming once again. The several men that were left, six humans, three batarians, all walked around warily, hiding behind cover. She smirks. You can't hide from me, damn Suns. Bang! Another falls, more sounds of shock heard.

To her right, another abandoned building, similar to the one she was hiding in. To her left, Afterlife, the queen of Omega's castle. Directly in front, the house that her and her family moved into after arriving. She watched, the rifle's scope passing over the bodies of her parents several times. Her throat chokes, pain evident, she keeps from crying. Bang! Once again, another perfect headshot, hitting one of the humans right between the eyes. She heard them, "Spread out and stay behind cover!" was what the leader said, lifting his head. Bang! She reloads, standing from her kneeled position, running to the floor above, her blue boots hitting the brown floor soundlessly.

She kneels once again, her position concealed behind boarded windows. Aim, target spotted, fire, reload. A continuous pattern, the smell of death not reaching her. Bang! Bang! Bang! Four left. They all hid deeper in the building, shifting from cover to cover. Bang! Damnit, I missed! Reload, aim, fire. Another one falls. Human, his armored head falling to the floor in front of him. She was 12 years old, grew up on Illium. She was using her father's Mantis sniper rifle, picking it up from the basement and running. Running like he told her to. She remembered something, her father teaching her how a gun works. He taught her how to tell if the safety is on or not, mainly, to keep her away from his weapon collection. Her sniper had the safety off. She held no regrets for the mercs that she had just killed. She had to grow up fast. The Blue Suns blood that was on her hands was necessary. She had no regrets.

The first kill had been like a dream. She didn't care. She had killed him as if he had been a target at the shooting range. No regrets. She would murder them all for killing her parents. Bang! Another falls, the batarian's blood splashing out like paint against a wall. Two left. Just two murderers left. She briefly wondered what she would do next, dismissing the thought. Not yet, the present task is in front of her. Bang! One left. She smirks, reloading. The girl, Alexis Santer, peered through the scope, watching once again. She frowns. Where did he go? Alexis frantically looks, moving the sniper around, searching.

The feel of something metal is pressed against her head. She tenses, flinching inwardly. Turning towards the pistol, she looks up to see the last murderer, a human. She sneers at the man, his blue helmet and armor making her sick. The white sun on his chest shows his allegiance, similar designs on his helmet. "So you finally found me? About time." Her British accent held hatred and if she hadn't had the merc at such a close proximity, she would have flipped him off and then killed him. He didn't flinch, however, his voice held slight surprise. "How old are you?" She chuckled harshly, the sound of her laugh making him shudder. "Why would you care? You would just kill me like my mum and dad." He kept the pistol level with her head. The tense silence was only interrupted by the sound of Afterlife's pounding, horrible music. Alexis kept herself from wincing. She would be able to play her guitar better than that bullcrap.

The merc's hand quivered slightly. "Shoot me, I dare you." She sneered at the man, her face full of hate and no flinching was heard in her words. He stopped shaking, his finger squeezing the trigger. Bang! She blinked, the Blue Suns merc dropped onto the floor, clutching his chest and rolling on the floor. He stopped, his body facing away from her. The shot he had fired had missed her, shooting directly out the blocked window. She stood, turning to look outside. There, on the roof of a nearby building, was a man in red armor kneeling, his arm raised. He flew away a second later, Alexis watching.

Quietly she stood, staring. Finally, she turned away, picking up the merc's pistol and her Mantis. She turned back to wear the armored man knelt, finally walking away from the building. The rest of the Blue Suns would be coming by to pick up their dead soon.

*Later*

Bang! Bang! Bang! One consecutive shot after another flew, cutting down each of the enemies in her path. She reloaded, once again leaning out and firing. Finally, it was done. Making her way to Afterlife, the data Aria wanted downloaded to her omni-tool, she walked past many different species. They all had one thing in common; they were all staring at her. Two weeks had past after her parents' deaths. She had extracted her guitar and case as well as more thermal clips just in case. Working as a freelancer, she had managed to get a job from Aria T'Loak, the resident queen of Omega. You don't see many young children on Omega that are without a parent. She just glared at each passerby, making them turn away. Walking past the line, she walked up to the front of Afterlife's entrance. "I need to see Aria."

The turian at the door snorted. "Yeah, you and the rest of Omega! Get out of here, kid." She glared at the turian. "Do you want me to kill you?" "I'd like to see you try." She pulled out the pistol, aiming directly at the turian's forehead. The other guards saw this, drawing their weapons and aiming at Alexis. She easily stared them all down, the patrons in the line all backing up about a step. "Alright, what seems to be the problem here?" Her gaze settled upon an asari, the dark purple swirls on the outside corners of her eyes elegant like the matching line on her lower lip and chin. She wore a skin tight outfit that was blue with black trimming on the edges. Also, she wore heels that Alexis could have sworn were at least 4 inches. Alexis raised an eyebrow at the asari. "Dalia T'Basa."

Dalia smirked. "Welcome back, Ms. Santer. Come right on in." She gestured for Alexis to follow her, the girl holstering her pistol and following the asari through the doors. Giving the guards a rude hand gesture, she also stuck her tongue out at them, continuing on. The two stepped through the next set of doors, the entire room full with drunks and dancers. Alexis kept a wary eye on the woman in front of her. "I thought that you were the bartender of the VIP lounge on the floor below." The asari turned back to look at the younger girl, her purple eyes narrowed. "Cover. Aria needed a bartender and I needed to lay low and out of the Eclipse's sight." The young human nodded, following the woman. She was led to a higher room, overlooking the entire bar. Aria's "throne room," was filled with guards of all different species, mostly batarians. She followed Dalia, stopping when she stopped. The asari in front of her held an air of authority about herself.

Aria didn't bother turning around. "Aria," Dalia said, waiting patiently for the queen of Omega to turn. She did, turning her head towards the duo behind her. "Why hello Dalia, Alexis, it's wonderful to see you two again." Alexis noticed the sarcasm that had been displayed in that greeting. Aria sat done, crossing her legs on the very expensive couch behind her, glowering at the two. "What do you need?" Alexis stepped forward. "I got the data. Sorry it took me a while, but I got it." Aria smirked slightly, her eyes remaining narrowed. She jerked her head towards a batarian on her right. He stepped forward, bring his omni-tool to life. Alexis did the same, transferring the data on the Blue Suns that Aria needed to the batarian's omni-tool.

Aria's smirk flickered and disappeared, jerking her head to the seat next to her. Alexis sat down, nervously scanning the area. Aria turned her head slightly towards her. "Impressive. How old did you say you were?" "Twelve, ma'am." One of the guards gave a soft whistle from the very back of the room. Aria's expression didn't change in the slightest. "How does a girl that's twelve years old in human years manage to take out an entire group of mercenaries?" It wasn't curiosity, simply an answer was needed for the rest of her guard. "My father trained me to use a gun, just in case of an emergency." The queen of Omega's eyes narrowed. She kept her eyes trained on Alexis, contemplating, before turning to Dalia. "Take her on your next mission." Dalia looked slightly taken aback, recovering quickly, nodding. "Yes Aria." Turning her head, Aria said to Alexis, "You'll be going with Dalia on her next assignment. She'll fill you in on the details on the way there." "Yes Aria."

*In a vehicle being driven to an unknown location on Omega*

Alexis cocked her Mantis, checking if she had all of her weapons. She carried the Mantis in her hands, the heavy machine pistol and the Carnifax hand pistol in her equipment bag. The mission was simple: go to Eclipse territory, get any necessary data on their operations, get out, then destroy the base. To make the job easier, Aria had sent a krogan with them just to be safe. Apparently, he met Aria when he pissed off the Blood Pack and has been working for her ever since. Also, Dalia had brought a missile launcher. When she saw Dalia pack it, Alexis swore that she saw the asari give a gigantic grin to herself. Weird, she was sadistic and serious when the need comes down to it.

Alexis shuddered, glancing out the window. There were plenty of buildings, a lot of cover to hide behind. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. She knew that with the people she was with, it would become more than just a recon mission. It would become an attack. Guns blazing and all that bullshit. Fun.

The krogan, Urdnot Felik, was rather well known on Omega. He does any work for the right price, however, he doesn't seem to care about the actual money. If Alexis was crazy, she would say that Felik cared for the future of all krogan and was trying to give them a good name.

"Alright folks!" The young human turned to look over to the pilot's seat. Dalia was flying the vehicle, Felik sitting across from Alexis. Dalia had gunned the turbo, making the two passengers bang into their seatbelts. "We're directly over the base. When I turn the autopilot on, we're going to jump out the exit and land on the building." Alexis stared at the asari in surprise. "What if we don't land on the roof?" She then turned her head towards the krogan across from her, the sinking feeling in her stomach expanding. "Then too bad!" Alexis' eyes widened.

"Three!" Alexis unbuckled the seatbelt, Felik following directly after. Since he was a krogan, he was continuously banging his head on the roof of the vehicle, making it harder to unbuckle. Alexis gripped the arms of her seat, her knuckles turning white. "Two!" Felik finally got fed up with the buckle, completely ripping it out of the seat. They both stood at the same time, Alexis opening the exit door once she passed the control panel. "One!" Dalia pressed the autopilot, leaping out of her chair, sprinting to the exit. She jumped out first, being followed by Felik, then Alexis herself.

They were freefalling, the vehicle driving away overhead. Alexis could feel the wind rushing past her ears, her arms spread above her head, her dark grey jacket and black hair blowing up behind her. Seeing the roof coming closer and closer, she noted that both Dalia and Felik landed on their feet. What the hell? How'd they manage that? She shook her head, doing a forwards flip in the air and landing in a split behind them. She stood, pulling out her pistol, turning the safety off. Dalia nodded to her, pulling out her shotgun. Felik pulled out his shotgun as well, cocking it as he followed Dalia, Alexis trailing behind.

Once they reached the roof top entrance, Alexis and Felik stood on opposite sides of the door frame. Dalia nodded to both, kicking the door down and ran in, scanning the area. The others followed, their weapons posed to fire at a moment's notice. There were stairs leading to the lower parts of the building on the opposite wall, a couple of waist high walls on either side. "Clear!" Alexis lowered her pistol, walking further into the room. Dalia hacked into a nearby terminal, typing on the console rapidly. Felik scanned the area, standing guard. Alexis looked around suspiciously. She felt like she was being watched. Her eyes glanced around the room a third time, finally noticing the camera on the wall. "Oh shit." "What?" Dalia's eyes didn't leave the computer screen. "We've been spotted, Dalia." That said, an alarm went off.

"-Attention all personal. We have a security breach in roof top entrance 1542. Attention all personal. We have a security breach in roof top entrance 1542.-"

"Oh fuck! You've gotta be kidding!" Dalia had flinched, turning off the computer terminal, pulling out her shotgun once again and hiding behind the wall closest to the door. Felik followed, waiting outside of cover with his shotgun at the ready. Alexis hid the furthest back, her sniper rifle replacing her pistol. The trio waited patiently, all eyes trained on the door. Dalia was glowing a bright blue, her biotics flaring into combat when the door opened.

The Eclipse trooper was flung back, Felik filling him with bullets. Alexis peered through the scope on her sniper. Behind the trooper was a salarian engineer. He had pulled his omni-tool out, sending a combat drone into the fray. Taking careful aim, Alexis fired. The shot had hit the salarian right between the eyes, the drone fizzling out of existence. She reloaded, peering through the scope again. Another trooper came through the door, Dalia hitting the unlucky bastard with a Pull. "Get your ass over here!"

Bang! Felik continued to pepper the trooper with his concussive ammo. Alexis shot her sniper once again, hitting the asari commando that came through the door in the neck. Ducking down again, Alexis reloaded her sniper and peered over the wall. "What the hell! Why didn't you die bitch?" She clenched her teeth together, shooting the asari commando once more. This time, the commando fell, her barriers falling and letting Felik finish her off.

Suddenly, a whirring sound was heard from the door, two mechs coming into the room. They were followed by three more troopers, another salarian engineer, and another asari commando. Alexis peered out of cover once again, shooting the first mech's head right off. Reloading, she shot the salarian, taking the returning fire from one of the troopers before ducking down once again. She felt something ram into her then, knocking her off balance. She pulled out her pistol, sending continuous rounds into the FENRIS mech's head. It collapsed. She heard the slight beeping that sounded, eyes widening, making her run out of cover, a small explosion sounding behind her. Ducking behind the nearest wall, she switched to her Mantis, continuing to give the Eclipse hell.

Finally, after an hour of continuous fire, they finally managed to kill the last of the reinforcements that they were aware of. Coming out of cover slowly, Alexis and Felik stood armed and ready to fire if any living being came through the door. Dalia went over to the console, searching for the information that they needed. They could hear the clicking as Dalia typed away, both Alexis' and Felik's eyes shifting around the entire room. "Got it!"

Dalia nodded to both of them, walking past them with the information downloaded to her omni-tool. They ran out the exit quickly, Felik watching their backs. Dalia called a cab to pick them up and they flew back to Afterlife with their mission complete.

*Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, Line Break, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom.*

I sighed, running my hand through my bangs as I stared out the nearest window of Actius' apartment. Vanik had gone out to Flux's or something while Actius had work. Lately, Actius seemed to be more stressed and got angry easily. Vanik and I made an agreement in which we won't try to piss Actius off. Well, not intentionally. So, we would try to stay out of the apartment when Actius got home from C-Sec. Sometimes, I would hang out with Tazzon when he had free time, but even he was busy today. Then, there was also Nolan. I had gotten over the shock that he had left, but it did get lonely very often.

I felt myself slip into my thoughts. First, there was the issue of ME2 to be concerned about. I guess that it would be logical to build up a reputation or something. It would be easier to just go to Omega and get a job that involved me working for Aria. Or I can join Garrus and his ragtag group. Or I can work at Mordin's clinic. I shake my head. I'll think of something. Then there was the matter of how I got here in the first place. Tazzon already admitted that he was suspicious. I remember that when I got home the night I first met him, I had Vanik help me put a password on the damn data pad. I changed the password every week and hid the damn thing every day in a different place, just to be safe. I'm paranoid, I know. Then there was the problem of if or when I'll tell the guys about where I came from. I don't want to think about it.

I heard the door open and close. I looked up when Vanik entered the room, a smile on his face. "Hey Chikako, guess what?" I raised an eyebrow when I noticed that his arms were hiding something behind his back. "What Vanik?" His grin widened, pulling something out from behind him. "Check this out!" He tossed the booklet to me. I caught it, peering at the front cover. Vanik ran over to me, leaning over the back of the couch to look over my shoulder. He pointed at the cover, a picture of a hanar and an asari in a rather….. disturbing position. "Isn't that a peculiar way to torture someone with a hanar's tentacles?" I blink, staring at the picture, inwardly shuddering. "… Vanik, I don't think she's being tortured."

He stared at me, confused. I coughed uncomfortably. I can't believe this. "Vanik, I think that the asari in this picture has been topped by the hanar." He still looked confused. I sighed. "Please tell me Actius had this conversation with you." He shook his head. Oh my god, what the hell? I could feel my face heating up at this point. "…. How do I explain this? Well Vanik, do you know what Fornax is?" His green face became disgusted, brown eyes narrowing. "Of course I do! Have no need for it, salarians have low sex drive!"

I sighed, showing him the cover. Fornax, labeled right at the top. "You picked up a porn magazine my friend. The latest issue in fact." His eyes widened. If he was human, I bet his face would be like a flame on a log. "Oh shit, no wonder the cashier looked at me weirdly!" His expression looked horrified, making a smile come to my face. Soon, I was laughing, clutching my sides. Vanik had a frown on his face, his cheeks dusted a soft pink. "Not funny Chikako!" "It is so! You picked up a porn magazine and didn't notice the title? And you call me oblivious!" He pouted, making me laugh harder.

"You're so mean." I had calmed down when he said that, wiping a tear away. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said, giving my green salarian friend a wicked smirk. He sighed, standing from the couch and, with the magazine in hand, walked into the kitchen. I heard Vanik mumbling as he came back, plopping down onto the couch beside me, a frown on his face. "What'd you do with the Fornax magazine?" He glared at me. "I threw it out." My smirk came back, tenfold. "What, couldn't handle the sight of two different species having se-!" He threw a pillow in my direction, the soft white cushion smacking me in the face. "Real mature."

It was complete silence between the two of us. Finally, Vanik spoke, fear slightly laced in with his words. "Is Actius home yet?" Bang! Our gazes both whipped around towards the front entrance, the sound of cursing and swearing heard behind the door in both turian and English. We looked at each other, the two of us jumping off the couch and running to our rooms. We both slammed our doors closed, breathing sighs of relief. "Chikako Seido and Vanik Ozzik, get your lazy asses out here this minute!" Oh shit.


	9. Together: Travelling and Firefights

**Author's Note: Yo, how's everyone doing? I might have sprung a lot of new characters on you but I gotta say, that's a lot of different personalities.**

**Vanik: Not everyone agrees with you. **

**You're the annoyingly funny guy that is the main character's best friend. A complete jackass, but a friend none the less. **

**Vanik: …. *Blush***

**Chikako's the powerhouse main character. I always wanted to think about myself being sucked into a video game so I'd like to put in some must reads.**

**Welcome to the Family and Welcome to the New Family by TheRev28**

**Mass Vexations 1, 2, and 3 by Herr Wozzeck**

**Mass Effect: Missing in Action 1 and 2 by Muse1505**

**Stuck in a world of fiction by Trebor117**

**Massed Up by DelVarO**

**Mass Effect: Friend of a Hero by LeroyZanzibar**

**These were my inspiration to actually write this story (that and I hadn't written something because I had no motivation). Also, I'd like to thank Random Person for reviewing. It is much appreciated. I love SI's. **

**Actius: Get in line.**

…**.**

**Chikako: Anyway, Poison1234 doesn't own Mass Effect or any of its characters. Bioware does. However, she does own the eight O.C's that were introduced in the previous chapters. She also owns Houjou and Solar, though they're on their rare day off. *turns to Authoress looking confused* Do I get a day off?**

**Nope, you're the main character that will have tragedy bestowed upon her. That and fish and chips.**

**Chikako: I hate fish and chips!**

**Vanik: ….**

**Actius: ….**

**Just so you know, Random Person, Vanik is 10 years old. Being a salarian means that he acts more older than he actually is. Also, since he is a salarian, they age faster than any other alien race, thus explaining how he acts. The reason that he acts younger after the Destiny Ascension chapter is because he has been around Chikako for a while and she's rubbing off on him.**

***On to the Story!***

I slowly open my bedroom door, a soft creak sounding in the hallway. I wince, opening my door fully and stepping out. Closing the door, I turned as I heard Vanik's door open. My salarian friend came out of his room, his face looking horrified at the situation. I gulp, nodding nervously towards the living room. He shudders, walking ahead. I follow, hiding slightly behind him the entire time. I notice how Vanik slows his footsteps to a snail's crawl. My fingertips twitch anxiously, my eyes blinking rapidly. Vanik stopped at the entrance to the living room, three fingered hand hovering over the green holographic pad.

Taking a deep breath, Vanik pressed the green pad, the doors opening swiftly. He walked into the room beyond, his feet shuffling on the floor. I follow, my eyes trained onto the floor, as me and my friend walked into the room with Actius tapping his three toed foot impatiently. I gulp nervously once again when I saw his eyes jerk up to Vanik and I, narrowed. He jerked his head towards the couch, turning and sitting on the closest. Vanik and I followed.

When we sat, I noticed Vanik was shaking slightly, his fingers twitching rapidly as he tapped his knee. His breathing was laboured as well and I noticed that he gulped more nervously every couple seconds. I sent him a reassuring glance, Vanik relaxing slightly when he noticed. We turned our eyes to our turian friend, almost father figure, who was sitting on the couch across from us. I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes. Finally, I opened them. "Is something wrong?"

I seemed to have surprised Vanik and Actius, my voice sounding cold and clinical. I had definitely surprised myself. Actius turned his gaze to me. "Yes. I have checked through your medical files. Those biotic implants are the normal issue right now, L3's. But, that's not important." I raised an eyebrow. L3 implants? Aren't those really powerful? "Then what is important?" Actius kept his gaze cold however, I noticed the fleeting emotions of confusion and anger in his eyes. "How did you really get here?" I blinked in surprise. Vanik sat up straighter, his own brown eyes narrowing in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Actius sighed. "I was just looking back to that medical assessment that we got for you on the Ascension. 's results got me thinking. It's probably nothing though, just my instincts running hot still." I almost sighed in relief. That was close. "What do you mean by 'running hot'?" My head turned to Vanik in confusion. My turian friend sighed, standing from his couch. He began to pace, his head on the ground, turning to talk to Vanik and I. "Just a mission, don't worry about it." "I think that it's not 'just a mission'. Nothing gets you this riled up." I nodded in agreement. "Did something happen at C-Sec?"

He sighed, turning away from the two of us, folding his arms behind his back. "I guess you could say that." We sat quietly, waiting patiently. "We got a call in from one of the lower wards. Some guy had gone into one of the stores down there, pulled out a gun and threatened the cashier. He also pulled out a bomb detonator." Vanik's eyes widened. "So you're saying that a suicide bomber walked into that store and killed everyone?" "That's the gist of it. We tried negotiating with him but he just didn't listen to reason. We tried to save everyone but the guy had pressed the detonator. We ran, pushing the innocents of the crowd back. Still, most became critically injured and some were worse."

We sat in stunned silence, Vanik and I waiting to hear the rest of the story. "I talked to Pallin about it. He said that the order to let the situation be carried out like that came from the councillors. They were willing to let innocents die today so that others might not!" I frowned. "You're not telling us everything, Actius. What happened next?"

My turian friend was silent, staring at the front door. Vanik stood from the couch, looking worried. "Actius, you're going to have to tell us what's wrong eventually." His eyes were narrowed, the brown irises shining in hidden fury towards the council and towards Pallin. Actius sighed. "I resigned." My eyes widened in shock, Vanik's expression similar yet I like to think mine was more controlled. "I couldn't take how C-Sec handled the situation. But, I think I understand how Garrus felt about C-Sec when he returned from the SSV Normandy. 'Too much red tape BS' is what he said. I guess he was right in a way."

Vanik had recovered from his shock, his brown eyes gleaming but the frown on his face stayed. I kept my mouth shut, waiting for Vanik to speak. Actius sighed. "If you want to say something, Vanik, say it." My salarian friend grinned like a child on Christmas. "Does this mean we can go to Omega now?" I started snickering, Vanik's expression made him seem so innocent! "Start packing. But I doubt I would be able to get a transport, what with how long security will take." Vanik turned to me, giving me a god damned pair of puppy dog eyes. Shit. "Can you call Tazzon to help us with the line ups?" I bit my lip. "Screw you. Fine, I'll give him a call."

I lifted my omni-tool, the orange screen instantly activating. Pressing my file for my Contact's list, I selected Tazzon's name, directly under Vanik's but directly above Actius'. I typed up my message.

Me: Hey, I need your help with something.

I didn't even put my hand back onto the couch when I heard the return ping. Lifting my arm once again, I checked.

Tazzon: What is it?

Me: Vanik, Actius, and I need a transport off the Citadel. We were wondering if you could help.

Tazzon: To where? I need the details.

Me: We're going to Omega.

Tazzon: May I inquire as to why?

Me: Actius resigned so we see no reasons to stay here.

Tazzon: I see. Well, I will try to find the necessary data. Please wait just a moment.

I looked up from the orange screen to Vanik. "He's looking right now. Just a couple more seconds." A ping was heard, signaling Tazzon's returned message.

Tazzon: I found it. However, before I send it to you, I would like to ask something.

I raised an eyebrow at this, quickly typing my response.

Me: What is it?

Tazzon: I would like to go with you.

I looked up again. "He wants to come with us Vanik. Should he?" "If he wants to come, he can. I'm not stopping him."

Me: Sure. See you soon.

I turned my omni-tool off, standing from the couch. Actius had turned around, nodding to me. "Start packing you two. We can't keep Tazzon waiting." Both Vanik and I nodded, running to our rooms. I hurriedly packed, throwing my keyboard into its case. I pick up both of Vanik's guitar cases, having been forgotten and were lying on the floor. I ran out of my room.

Knocking on Vanik's door, I waited. When it opened, I shoved the cases into the green salarian's arms. He became off balanced, tripping over his feet and falling. I stood in silence as I heard the crashes that came from inside. I blink, turning on my heel and going back into my room to continue packing the few items I had.

*Later at the transport station*

Actius was impatiently checking the clock on his omni-tool, ignoring the loud bickering of Vanik and I. We had been arguing most of the way here, actually. It wasn't too serious, just about how I had thrown the guitar cases at him and destroyed his room. Yeah, good times.

Actius is currently leading Vanik and I to the transport, Tazzon waving to us from the entrance. Vanik was behind me, his back hunched over with the guitar cases and my keyboard on his back. "You're a slave driver, Chikako!" "You're the one who keeps insisting to pick up the heavy items." "That's because you had those damned puppy dog eyes again!" "I did not! Well, not this time…. This time, you insisted!" As we drew near to Tazzon, we continued bickering, people staring as we passed. Tazzon greeted us, his bags already stowed in the cargo hold. He helped us load our own luggage before climbing into the cockpit.

We followed him in, Actius sitting in the seat closest to the cockpit entrance. Vanik and I sat across from each other, the two of us having ceased our argument as we got settled. The three of us looked up at the intercom in the ceiling as Tazzon's voice was carried from the cockpit. "Buckle up everyone. Our next stop is Omega. It will be a long flight so get comfortable and rest while you can." After the intercom turned off, I stared at it for a few more seconds before I began to tap my fingers on the seat's arm. Actius was messing around with his omni-tool. My best guess is that he's trying to find out more about Omega.

Actius had told Vanik and I more about him. He's an only child (but then again, you don't really see turians with siblings that often) and he grew up on the Citadel. His favorite hobbies are cooking, being at the firing ranges, and calibrating weapons. If he really wanted to, he could build, and disassemble any kind of weapon. Also, I've been thinking about getting him a trumpet or something for his birthday. What, I got myself a keyboard and Vanik got two guitars, why can't Actius get a trumpet? I suppose that he never seemed like the trumpet type. But he does have a fascination of flamethrowers.

Vanik is also an only child and he grew up on Sur'Kesh, the salarian homeworld. He naturally entered University at a young age and passed with flying colours. He then joined the salarian STG and helped there. After a while, he began to get bored of the recon missions and left, flying to the Citadel. He loved adventuring and he wanted to be somewhere that he can learn new things. Surprisingly, STG used him more as a negotiator and he was able to solve conflicts with just a few words. At the time, he had kept in contact with his mother and he idolizes Mordin Solus.

Tazzon is yet another only child, growing up on Kahje and was trained by the hanar. He left after doing some jobs for them and became a politician on the Citadel. That's all that he would tell us. We don't know why he wants to go to Omega with us but we don't really mind. The more the merrier actually.

I sighed, sinking down in my seat and closing my eyes. Vanik had done something similar, except he was sitting straight up in his seat and his eyes seemed to be moving from under his eyelids. Okay, that was creepy yet completely understandable. Actius was still searching the extranet, the orange glow illuminating the darkness of the cargo hold. I breathed through my nose. My life is becoming really complicated. There's the task of helping Shepard and defeating the Reapers. Also, there was the problem with Thane and Mordin's deaths in ME3. I want to do something to prevent both but I also know that there might not be anything I can do. I frown. Maybe if I find a way to cure Thane….

No, that probably won't work. Not unless I get someone else's help. Like Mordin's. Or, I can find a way to meet with Shepard and continue my findings that way. If I do that, I'll be able to help Thane. Now the only loose end is Mordin and the mission 'Priority: Tuchanka'. I know I won't be able to save everyone. But I want to at least save them. I fall asleep, thinking up ways and plans to try to help two of my favorite characters.

*Several days later*

"Get down!" The sound of gunfire was heard from different areas of the room. I knelt behind a wall, the sound of Dalia's biotics being unleashed on the Blood Pack's troops coming from behind me. I reloaded my Carnifax, taking a deep breath and peering around the corner. I notice several things as I fired off three bursts before taking cover again. Vanik was shooting at a group of vorcha, sending out a combat drone to distract the damn idiots. Actius was using his concussive shot ability and nailing a krogan in the head with its rounds. Tazzon's own biotics flared, firing a pull and killing the varren that was now suspended helplessly in the air. Alk also sent out a combat drone, firing his shotgun constantly and only hiding behind cover to reload.

It's kind of funny how this turned out actually. Having the few of us banded together like fate. Oh wait, let me explain. When we arrived on Omega, we had decided to get weapons. It was fucking Omega people, hello! Who wouldn't get weapons? Anyway, Actius had gotten a flamethrower, a machine pistol, and a shotgun. Vanik got a hand pistol, a machine pistol, and a Tempest SMG. I got a Tempest SMG, a Viper sniper rifle, and a hand pistol. When we left the transport, Tazzon pulled out a machine pistol, a hand pistol, and a Viper. We didn't know why he had them but we didn't question it.

Anyway, we got an apartment and food from the local market. They had a surprisingly good deal. So, we had arrived back at the apartment when we were approached by a group of Blood Pack members. They were asking for money, we declined. Of course, that led to a standoff and here we are. But that didn't explain why Dalia and Alk were here. They had been passing by; Dalia because she was heading home for the night and Alk because he heard gunfire. We were starting to lose ground when they arrived, weapons drawn and had fired upon sight of the Blood Pack. And that's where we stand.

I shake my head, coming back to the present. Reloading, I peer out again and fire. Most of my shots hit the krogan that was charging towards Alk. Oh crap, I got his attention. The krogan turned and started towards me. I run out of cover, running from the krogan and gaining ground. "Krogan charging," I shouted to Actius as I ran past him. "Let's see if he can face this." Actius' manibules turned upwards into a smirk, pulling out his flamethrower and pulling the trigger. The krogan was instantly lit, the flames burning through his armour and turning him into a pile of ashes. "Watch it Actius! You almost hit me!"

We turned to look at Vanik, his green face slightly burnt. His glare intensified when he noticed his combat drone, Coman, being reduced to scraps by the vorcha. He snarled, running to help the drone, tearing his gaze away from Actius and I. The two of us ducked behind the table and couch, the rounds from the vorcha shooting into the material. I switched to my Tempest coming out of cover and firing the rounds into the nearest vorcha. Then I noticed something. Tazzon was nowhere to be seen. I bit my lip. Where the hell did he go?

Dalia was standing out of cover, her biotics flaring once again and fired a singularity into the group. Alk instantly began to pepper the Blood Pack inside the field, the rest of us joining shortly after. Now, the only one left is a krogan. We all stayed where we were, most of us behind cover. "You may have defeated these weaklings, but you will never defeat me!" The krogan roared, bumping his fists together. "For some reason, I think that you might have to change your way of thinking," I find myself saying. "Did you see what we did here? Your team of lackeys are dead and you're the only one left. I suggest you give up." "You're asking a krogan to give up a fight?" I turn my head to look at Vanik, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hey, at least I'm trying."

The krogan roared, his shotgun whipping out as he began firing at us. We once again ducked behind cover, the shots missing. I come up, firing an overload at the krogan. It didn't really do much, what with me having had Actius teach me how to use it just last night. It only grazed him, pushing his shields down by about 3%. I shot off a few more rounds, ducking again when the krogan returned fire and reloaded. I peered out of cover, finally noticing Tazzon sneaking up on the krogan. In his turquoise hands, he held a bomb of some type. My eyes widened.

"Bomb," I yelled, everyone else turning to look at me in shock. "Hit the deck!" We all ducked behind cover, our heads covered as we heard, no felt, the explosion that followed. After removing my hands from my ears, I started pushing myself up from the ground. The sight of an almost destroyed living room was seen, with the others also beginning to stand. A green hand came into my field of vision. Looking up, I saw Vanik, a grim smile on his soot covered face. Taking his hand, he helped me up to my feet. "Some fight huh?" I chuckled at his words. "Yeah. No more exploding krogan for me thank you very much." He laughed. "I'm going to check up on the others." I nodded, watching as he walked over to the quarian Alk, to help him up. My hand felt warm as I turned to help Actius up.

I pulled the turian up to his feet, Actius stumbling before telling me that he was fine. I nodded before rounding on Tazzon. "What the hell! There's such a thing as warning, you know that right?" "I was well aware of that, Chikako," the drell replied, holding up his hands and showing the inside of his wrists. "However, I was aware of the fact that I could trust one of you to notice that I had a bomb and tell the others." I blink. "You have placed your faith in everyone here yet you barely know any of them." "I trust that I will get to know them."

I stare at him for a moment before grinning and giving the drell a light punch to the shoulder. "Crazy bastard. How'd you know a bomb would work?" He returned my smile with his own. "The hanar had me study numerous hours on the best ways to kill someone. Krogans were one of the hardest yet most simple." I laughed, shaking my head. Telling Tazzon that I'll talk to him in a bit, I walked over to Dalia and Alk, the asari and the quarian sitting next to each other awkwardly.

"Thanks for helping us back there." They looked up to me, my crooked grin still on my face. Alk nods, his face mask devoid of emotion. I could tell he was smiling behind it when he said, "Anytime!" Then he rung his hands together, nervously folding his fingers. "But if we're going to be dealing with any krogan in the near future, please count me out." I chuckle at his statement. "No problem," said Dalia, a slight smirk on her own face. That's all she said before beginning to clean her shotgun.


	10. Prolouge 2: The Awakening of a Hero

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I've been really bored lately, mainly because my favorite stories haven't been updated AT ALL lately. It sucks.**

**Chikako: I've been looking forward to the next chapter of Seashells and Sunsets. It came out and I'm like 'OMG! I love this!' So I read it and totally loved it. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**Vanik: …. I got nothing to say to that.**

**Actius: Agreed. **

**Solar: Well, I think it was awesome. Made me want to do flips and stuff.**

**Houjou: … That would have been extremely awkward. **

**Anyway, I'd like to say thanks to all the readers out there that have been sticking with this story for so long. I love you guys. To those of you who actually read these Author's Notes, I'd like to say that we will be starting up the main plot. *Everyone else starts cheering* Thank you all. Now, I'd like to point out a few things.**

**Firstly, this chapter will be two years AFTER the events of the last chapter. So, Shepard's up, kicking, and is going to be recruiting very soon. That being said, this chapter is going to be in Shepard's POV. Just so ya know. Also, we will be jumping from one POV to another in future chapters. This one will be entirely from Shepard's POV. Except for the end, that part will be from a mystery character. **

**Vanik: I hate surprises. They always seem to be there and it gets all jumpy and nerve breaking.**

**Houjou: Poison1234 doesn't own Mass Effect or any of the characters. However, she does own Angie Shepard to some degree. The key word in that sentence being SOME.**

***On to the Story!***

The sound of explosions were heard around the blinding white medical room, a single woman being seen, lying on top of a steel metal table. Her flaming red hair was spread out on the table behind her head, like a flame-like halo. She was wearing a lab gown and she didn't seem to be aware of what was going on around her.

The room seemed to be glowing red from the alarms and the walls seemed to be shaking from an unseen force. The lights were starting to flicker on and off while the sounds of people screaming in shock or fear could be heard inside only quietly. It seemed that the woman was simply sleeping, the glowing orange scars on her face the only thing that seemed different about her. Finally, she opened her eyes to the sound of a voice over an intercom.

"Wake up Commander. Shepard, do you hear me? Get out of that bed now- this facility is under attack."

Her hand instantly went up to her jaw line, checking for any broken bones or anything of the sort. The voice over the intercom was heard again.

"Shepard. Your scars aren't healed, but I need you to get moving. This facility is under attack."

Angie Shepard pushed herself off the lab table, clutching her sore left side, grimace on her face. She looked out of the lab's window, watched only for a second as fighter ships of sorts flew by, gunning each other down. She slowly put her feet on the floor, standing slowly as the woman's Australian accent was heard over the intercom again.

"There's a pistol in the locker on the other side of the room. Hurry!"

Angie stood, looking for the locker that was mentioned. Seeing it, she jogged lightly to it, the accent giving instructions along the way.

"Grab the pistol and armor from the locker. We don't have time to wait around, Shepard! Grab your weapon and armor!"

"This pistol doesn't have a thermal clip." She was assessing the area around her, identifying the pistol as a Carnifax hand pistol. Angie walked towards the exit, pistol outstretched and ready to fire. The woman was heard again.

"It's a med bay. We'll get you a clip from… damn it!"

Angie ducked behind a glass panel, the Australian accent telling her to shield herself from the explosion. She came out, sprinting into the next room. Picking up the thermal clip lying on the floor, Angie reloaded her pistol.

"Someone is hacking security trying to kill you."

Angie sneered to herself. Who isn't trying to kill me, she thought, opening the next door and vaulting over the barricade. She ducked behind a metal box of supplies just as the woman said "Look out!"

Peering around cover, she spotted the hacked mech at the top of the stairs. The mech fired its own gun, the rounds bouncing off of her shields. She peered out again, firing at the mech with her Carnifax and shooting it while it reloaded. Finally, with one final hit to the head, the mech exploded.

"Keep moving. We need to get you to the shuttles." She rose from behind the metal crate, running up the stairs and passed the mech's scorched remains. Reaching the door at the top of the stairs, Angie opened it and found herself inside another white room.

"Shepard! Security mechs are closing in on your position. Take cover."

She ran across the room, ducking once again behind a glass panel. The door on the other side of the room opened revealing several of the mechs. "Don't take any chances. Stay in cover while you take out those mechs." She shook her head. Thanks for stating the obvious, she thought, the mechs firing on her position. She peered out, shooting the Carnifax and took out one of them. Reloading, she continued to fire at the enemy as the door right next to the first one opened revealing more of the hacked synthetics.

Angie continued to fire at them, shooting each of them down one by one. Once all of them were destroyed, the woman's Australian accent was heard once again over the speakers. "Nice work, Shepard. Coast is clear." She ran out of her cover, sprinting through the door and turning the next corner. Finding another open door, she found a dead soldier on the floor in front of her, grenade launcher at his side.

"More reinforcements heading your way. Grab the grenade launcher off of the security officer's body." She knelt, picking up the heavy weapon, the door opening on the floor below. "Here come the mechs. Use the grenade launcher to take them out." She switched her weapons, the grenade launcher in hand as the mechs began to fire upon her position. She fired the launcher, the following explosion resounding and flames erupted from a nearby pipe.

"Take the elevator down one floor." She switched back to her pistol, walking to the elevator and pressing the button for one floor down. Angie came off of the elevator, the woman's voice sounding in her ear one again. "Hurry! Get to the door! Run!"

She sprinted, running through the flames that had emerged from the pipe, running through to the other side. Walking through, pistol at the ready, Angie heard the connection of the woman's accent become disconnected. "You're doing…-Shepard. Head to the… -meet you…"

"Shepard? -read me? I've got… -closing in…- position." She ran through the next door, her instincts kicking into overdrive. However, she welcomed the quiet to think, running into the next room. It seemed to be an office. Shooting the hacked mech that lay crawling on the floor, she thought. What happened? All that she could remember was being spaced while saving Joker as the Normandy exploded around them. How was Liara doing? Where was she? What happened to the rest of her old squad? How was Ashley doing? Are she and Nolan happy together? Did Tali complete her pilgrimage? How was Garrus? Did he return to C-Sec? What about Nolan?

She shook her head, reading the files on the laptop. They revived me? The woman, Miranda, as the laptop said, that it was true. Looking at another file, Angie's eyes widened. Four billion credits was spent just to revive me from the dead? What the hell? She shook her head again, walking out of the room, her pistol posed to fire on sight once again. Running through an arc and up the stairs, she passed a window. Someone called for her help, a large heavy mech coming up behind him. The only thing that stood between them was a glass window and she watched in shock as the mech threw the man into it, killing him instantly.

Finally, walking through the last door, she came into another white room. Its ceiling was rather high up, and she could hear the gunfire. The sight of a black man fighting against a group of mechs on the opposite ledge was the first thing she noticed. Angie ran towards him. The man looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening. "Shepard? What the hell…"

Together, they took down the rest of the mechs. However, the door on the other side of the room opened and they had to both duck for cover. The man stared at her in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were a work in progress."

"Are you with Miranda?" She asked. "Yeah… sorry. I forgot that this is all new to you right now." He replied. "I'm Jacob Taylor… I've been stationed here for…" He peered over the glass panel that they had knelt behind for cover, the sound of a mech approaching from the other side. "Damn it!" Jacob ducked down again, the mech having had begun to fire on their position. He stood upright and shot off a head on one of the mechs. He knelt down again, turning back to Angie.

"Things must be worse than I thought if Miranda's got you running around. I'll fill you in, but we better get you to the shuttle first." "I know this isn't the best time, but I'm sick of stumbling around when I don't know what's going on." He nodded slightly. "Fair enough. I'll give you the quick version. You and your ship were attacked and destroyed. You were killed. Dead as dead could be when they brought you here.

"Our scientists spent the last two years putting you back together. You've been comatose, or worse, that whole time. Welcome back to your life." She blinked in slight surprise. Finally, she spoke again. "This doesn't look like an Alliance facility." "It isn't." He replied. "I can't say much more than that for now." He continued. "The Alliance officially declared you as KIA. This whole galaxy thinks you're dead. And if we don't get you to those shuttles, they'll be right." Her heartbeat sped up when she asked her next question. "Were there any other survivors from the Normandy?" He just shook his head. She assumed the worst when Jacob spoke again. "I'll tell you what-you help me finish off these mechs, and I'll play Twenty Questions with you all day." Then, he gave a slight smirk. "We're low on thermal clips, but I'm a biotic. Just give me the order when you want me to hit them with the good stuff."

He then stood up fully, his hand covered in the biotic blue that she had seen Liara do so long ago. Pulling a mech off of its perch, he let go and it tumbled down the gap in between the two platforms before ducking down again.

Angie popped up, firing the rounds in her pistol rapidly at the mechs, ducking only to reload. Jacob sent out a pull, pulling another mech into the sky, Angie firing at it as it floated helplessly. As the final two mechs came into the room, Angie pulled up her omni-tool and deployed a combat drone. The mechs immediately turned to it, giving Jacob and her time to take them out. "They're falling back!"

Once all the mechs were gone, Jacob stood, holstering his own pistol. He turned to Angie. "Okay, I promised to answer your questions. What do you want to know?" She tapped her chin, finally folding her arms. "You said that they spent two years rebuilding me? How bad were my injuries?" He shook his head, frowning. "I'm no doctor, but it was bad. When I first saw you, you were nothing but meat and tubes. Anywhere else, and they would have put you in a coffin. But Project Lazarus was different. Cutting edge technology," he said, crossing his own arms. "What do you mean? Cloning? Cybernetics?" She gave him a confused look, unfolding her arms and placing them both on her hips.

"I don't know the details. You'd have to ask the scientists. But I'm pretty sure you're not a clone. They wanted to bring you back exactly as you were. You're still you…. You just might have a few bits and extra pieces now." Angie frowned. That was rather disturbing to know. Then she asked her next question. "Do you know who might be behind this attack? What they're after?" He shook his head again, rubbing the back of his head. "Damned if I know. I was getting close to getting some shut-eye—then, bam. Bunch of explosions. Next thing I know, every mech in this entire damn base starts shooting… at us." A frown had come onto his face, his anger hidden in his voice. "I'm guessing it had to be an inside job. You'd need top security to hack all of the mechs." Angie finally asked the question that she had been dreading. "The last thing I remember is the Normandy blowing up. Did anyone else make it?" He nodded. "Just about everybody survived. A couple servicemen in the lower decks didn't make it. Navigator Pressly was killed by the explosion. But everyone else, including the non-Alliance crew - the asari, Liara and the quarian-they all made it out." "Do you know what any of them are doing now?" He shook his head once again. "I don't know, Commander," He said. "It's been two years. They've moved on, left the Alliance. They could be anywhere."

She shook her head. "They were my team. If they knew I was alive, they would come back." He tilted his head, unfolding his arms and letting them hang at his sides. "Maybe you can try to track them down once we get off this station." Then, he looked down, deadpanning "If we get off this station." She chuckled at his last remark. "What's the quickest way to the shuttle?" "It depends where the mechs are thickest. It's probably best if we…" However, he was soon cut off by the sound of another's voice over his intercom.

"Check. Check. Is anyone on this frequency? Is there anyone still alive out there? Hello?" Jacob brought his right hand up to his ear, probably where his communicator was located. "Wilson? This is Jacob. I'm over in D wing with Commander Shepard. We just took out a wave of mechs." The surprise was evident in 'Wilson's' voice. "Shepard's alive? How the hell…. never mind. You need to get her out of here. Head to the service tunnels and get to the network control room." Jacob nods. "Roger that Wilson. Stay on this frequency." "Wilson? I think I remember a Wilson checking up on me when I first woke up…" The black man nods again. "That's him. He's the chief medical tech. Also answers directly to Miranda." He then turned and jabbed is thumb to the door behind him. "C'mon, the service tunnels are this way."

Angie nods, pulling out her pistol and walking to the door, Jacob following behind. Opening the door, she walked down the hallway to the door at the end of the hall, picking up thermal clips along the way. Once she opened the door, her shields were hit by a group of mechs inside the next room. She ducked behind the nearest pipe, hearing Jacob talking to Wilson over the comm. "Damn it, Wilson! This room is crawling with mechs!" "The whole station is crawling with mechs! I'm doing the best I can!" Angie once again brought out a combat drone, the mechs once again became distracted. They took them out quickly, walking around to the opposite end of the pipe filled room.

"Wilson? Find us another route out of here. Preferably one that doesn't lead right into an enemy squad!" Angie sprinted to the door when she heard the sound of Wilson's panicked reply. Jacob replied, asking the man where he was. He said that he was in Server room B. The two ran through the next halls, running up a flight of stairs and into the server room. "Down here!" She walked over to the man, clutching his bleeding leg.

"Bastards got me in the leg." Angie's eyes narrowed. "You were there when I first regained consciousness." "Yeah, that was me," he said, gruffly, pain in his voice. He winced when Jacob found the bullet hole. Then, he looked back up to Angie. "How about we talk about this after we fix my leg?" Jacob stood back up, turning his head to Angie. "There should be some medi-gel in the first aid station on the wall. Hopefully there'll be enough to get him up and moving again." Angie walked over to the station, pulled out the medi-gel, and applied it to the bald man. Wilson stood slowly, pushing himself up off the floor. "Thanks Shepard. I never would have suspected that you would save my life. I guess that makes us even now." He looked up at her, clutching his side. "I thought that I might be able to shut down the security mechs. But whoever did this fried the entire system. It was completely irreversible."

Jacob had a frown on his face. "We didn't ask what you were doing," he said, folding his arms. "Why do you even have security mech clearance? You were in the bio wing." Wilson rounded on Jacob, eyes flashing in slight panic. "Weren't you listening? I came here to try and fix this. Besides, I was shot! How do you explain that?" Angie frowned, waving her hand at them. They turned their heads to face her. "You're all strangers to me. Let's get somewhere where we can talk safely and then decide whose fault this is."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "Right, Shepard. We need to find Miranda. We can't leave her behind." Wilson turned his head to face Jacob again. "Forget about Miranda. She was over in D wing. The mechs were all over that sector. There's no way she survived." Jacob's frown was back in place. "A bunch of mechs won't drop Miranda," he said, rounding on Wilson. "She's alive." "Then where is she? Why haven't we heard from her?" Wilson pushed off of the crate he was leaning on. "There are only two explanations: either she's dead… or she's a traitor!" Angie folded her arms. "Then why did she wake me up and warn me about the attack?"

Wilson turned back to Jacob. "Okay, maybe she isn't a traitor. But that doesn't change the facts. We're here, she isn't. We have to save ourselves." The bald man then turned to the door across the room. "The shuttle bay is only a few." He was cut off by a pair of mechs entering the room from the door. Angie, Wilson, and Jacob ducked behind cover as the mechs fired at them. "You can overload the canisters and clear a way to the shuttle," Wilson called, firing off the rounds in his own pistol. Angie gave the order, Wilson fired off an overload, and the mechs were soon lying on the ground in pieces.

As they walked towards the door, Jacob stopped and said, "Okay, we took 'em down, but this is getting tense. Shepard, if I tell you who we work for, will you trust me?" Angie turned around, holstering her Carnifax. Wilson walked up to them. "This really isn't the time, Jacob." Jacob turned to look at him. "We won't make it if he's expecting a shot in the back." Wilson shrugged. "If you want to piss off the boss, it's your ass Jacob." Jacob shook his head, turning back to Angie. "The Lazarus Project, the program that rebuilt you… It's funded and controlled by Cerberus."

Angie's eyes narrowed. She was well aware that they were flashing dangerously. "I remember running into Cerberus a few times when I was investigating Saren. It was a pro-human splinter group." Jacob shrugged. "That's what the Alliance wants people to believe. But, there's more to it than that. The Alliance declared you dead. They gave up, while Cerberus spent a fortune to bring you back. Look, I'd be suspicious too," He said, noticing the 'I don't believe the shit you're saying' look on her face. "But right now, we have to work together. I thought you deserved to know what's what." The black man then jerked his head towards the shuttle. "Once we're off this station, I'll take you to the Illusive Man. He'll explain everything, I promise." Her eyes had narrowed into catlike slits. "I don't care what you do or say," she hissed. "I'm not working with terrorists!" She turned around, a very dangerous aura surrounding her. Behind her, Jacob said, "You can tell it to the boss. But after we've saved our butts. The shuttle's not far from here."

They walked through the next door, walking into another white hallway. Going through the first door on the right, Angie ran down the stairs, pistol coming into her hands. The two men followed her lead as she ran to the end of the hall, turning to the next open door. Opening it, she noticed the mechs that began to unfold from their curled up positions. Ducking back to hide behind a nearby wall, Angie sent out a combat drone, once again, instantly distracting the mechs. With both Jacob's and Wilson's combined force, they were able to take the mechs down just as her drone faded.

They ran through the room, going up a set of stairs two at a time. When they reached the top of the stairs, a door on their left opened up, a whole wave of mechs pouring from inside. Angie ducked behind cover, pulling the grenade launcher off of her back. Peering over the crate, Angie fired the launcher at the mechs, destroying them instantly. She switched back to her pistol, entering the room that once held the mechs. She searched the area, finding a safe on the wall and a data pad on the floor. After hacking into both and retrieving the credits, she exited the room and was followed by Wilson and Jacob as they went to the shuttle bay door.

Entering the bay, Wilson rushed past Angie to the door at the end of the hall. He unlocked it saying, "C'mon, through here. We're almost at the…" When the door opened, Wilson stopped mid-sentence when he saw the woman in a white skin tight jumpsuit. "Miranda! But you were…" The black haired woman pulled out her gun, aimed the barrel at Wilson's chest, and shot. "Dead," she asked the now former Wilson.

Jacob ran forward, staring at Wilson's body in shock. "What the hell are you doing?" She walked further into the room, Angie's gun trained on her. "My job. Wilson betrayed us all." "Even if you're sure, did he really deserve that welcome?" Miranda turned her head to look at the red haired N7 spectre, a small frown on her face. "He sabotaged the security systems, killed my staff, and he would have killed us." Jacob turned to her, a worried expression on his face. "Are you sure about that Miranda? We've known Wilson for years. What if you're wrong?" "I'm never wrong," Miranda said to Jacob. "I thought that you would have learnt that by now, Jacob." Angie kept her pistol trained on the Cerberus' operative's face. "You should have taken him alive. See what he had known." "Too risky," Miranda replied, shaking her head. "I've put too much time and effort bringing you back to life to let you get killed now."

The two women turned to Jacob when he asked if Wilson was capable of doing it. Miranda looked down at the body. "Not anymore," she replied, a slight smirk on her face. Angie holstered her pistol. "If you say so, Miranda. What's our next step?" "We get on a shuttle and go. My boss wants to speak to you." Angie frowned. "You mean the Illusive Man? I know that you work for Cerberus." Miranda turned to Jacob. "Ah, Jacob. I should've known that your conscious would get the better of you. "Lying to the Commander isn't the way to get him to join our cause." Miranda turned back to Angie.

"Well, since we're getting things out in the open, is there anything that you wish to ask before we go, Commander?" Angie placed both hands on her hips. "It was pretty convenient that you show up as we were leaving. Where were you during the attack?" "Besides trying to save your life? Wilson figured out I was helping you and he sent an army of mechs to try and take me out. I got here as soon as I could. Well, probably a little too soon if you ask Wilson." Angie raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "What about the rest of the people on this station?" Miranda shook her head. "If they aren't here now, they aren't coming. This is the evac area after all." "Where are we going," Angie asked. "Another Cerberus facility," Miranda replied. "The Illusive Man is waiting for you there."

Angie then shrugged. "I've had me enough of this station to last me a lifetime." Miranda smirked. "Or two in your case. Come on."

*At an unidentified place and time.*

_-And news coming from the Terminus Systems are saying that the next colony that has disappeared is Freedom's Progress-_

A hand turned off the radio, the rest of the group turning to look at the person. "Is it beginning Chikako," asked a voice from the darkest corner of the room. Chikako Seido, age 15, turned to the corner. "Yes Tazzon." She turned back to everyone else in the room. "Everyone, return to your posts and keep in contact." She turned to a girl with black hair and blue eyes, a sniper being help up over her shoulder. "Alexis, I want you to keep an extra eye out on the crowd in the VIP lounge. You too, Dalia. I want all sectors covered." She added to the asari leaning on the wall. They both nodded. She turned back to Tazzon. "Keep a close eye on the docking bays. Don't let anything escape your sight." The drell nodded. Turning to the quarian, Chikako said "Keep an open eye in the Quarantine Zone. She should go there to recruit Mordin." He nodded. "Felik, keep an eye on the bar up here. Get a drink while you're at it." The krogan nodded gruffly. "Vanik and Actius, I want to see you two. Everyone else, you're dismissed."

Alexis nodded, the young human girl disappearing into the vents. Tazzon followed, intending to get to the docking bay without anyone seeing him leave. The rest filed out the exit of the private room one by one. The only ones left were a green salarian and a turian. Vanik had a frown on his face. "What is it?"

Chikako drummed her fingers on the table that everyone was gathered around. "Get ready to play a little game of Cat and Mouse, boys." She smirked. "I want everyone briefed about every point that will be necessary to cover before Shepard gets here."

***End***

**Alright, what do you guys think? A little Shepard/Liara action as well as Freedom's Progress being skipped. Just to clear a few things up so I won't get asked; 1) Yes, Chikako told the other O.C's that she was from another universe. 2) Yes, she seems to be their leader now because of the knowledge that she has. **

**Also, I'd like for people to guess what class Shepard is. A little fun, yes? **

**Vanik: Your sense of fun is rather morbid.**

…**.**

**Actius: He's got a point. Not this time though. **

**Chikako: True. Next time on Hold The Line, we're jumping right into the main plot and also some of the recruitment missions. Until next time! **


	11. Dossier: The Professor

**Author's Note: Hey, what's up? Life just seems to fly by as we live in this day and age, what with school ending and with summer beginning. I love how summer also brings the warm weather. It makes everything seem all bright and sunny. It brings up my mood as well. **

**Chikako: That was strangely poetic. **

**Vanik: Indeed. **

**Actius: *Notices the Authoress' glare. Coughs uncomfortably* Uh, please continue Authoress. **

**Thank you Actius.*Glares at Vanik and Chikako*Anyway, I have been really bored and uninspired lately which for most people, is a really bad thing. For example, I have sent Solar to Angelica Nightinggale's office in the world of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). How is everything looking over there, Houjou?**

**Houjou: ….. She's tearing everything apart. **

…**. Okay. I see. Well, keep an eye out there for me okay? *Continues after Houjou nods* Alright, so there are a few things that I would like to discuss. The first thing is Shepard's class. For those of you who didn't know, Shepard's class is the Engineer. Engineers are tech experts and focus on disabling an opponent's shields or weapons. In ME2, the Engineer has the abilities Overload, Incinerate, Cryo Blast, Combat Drone, AI Hacking, and Tech Mastery. They are only able to use Heavy Pistols, Submachine Guns, and Heavy Weapons. Also, Angie Shepard's bonus power will be Armor Piercing Ammo. **

**Well, I don't have much else to say except for to enjoy summer when it lasts. Especially those who are going to high school next year. You are not alone in this. I'll be going too. But that won't be until September. I wish all of us the best when the new school year starts. **

**Vanik: Poison1234 does not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. She only owns the O.C's.**

***On to the Story!***

* * *

Angie Shepard read over several dossiers that the Illusive Man sent her. The door to her quarters opened automatically, Angie immediately flopping down on the king sized bed. She flicked over the information detailing everything that she might need to know. The Professor, Archangel, The Armored Fury, and Outer Eye.

Mordin Solus is a salarian biological expert. The Professor was what the dossier called him. The Illusive Man believed that he may be able to counter the effects of the Collector's attacks. Also, he used to work with the Salarian Special Tasks Group. Angie was briefly reminded of Captain Kirrahe and Virmire. She shook her head, remembering Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko who had stayed behind. Kirrahe had survived Virmire and was currently still with the STG as far as Angie was concerned. Miranda had suggested that it might be best to acquire Mordin first.

Archangel is a mercenary commander whose operations were apparently known for their technical expertise and strategic brilliance. He was also a sniper and had omni-tool expertise. For some reason, the first thing that came to mind for Angie was her turian friend Garrus Vakarian. He had been an excellent shot and had always been calibrating that damn Mako. But that was where the similarities ended. Archangel led a team. Garrus was more likely to work by himself.

The Armored Fury was, like Archangel, unknown. He was known to only appear when an individual was in need of help the most. He had weapons that shouldn't even exist. Angie shook her head. A thousand questions appeared in her head. Where did he get these weapons? Who was he? How did he get the weapons? She'll find out later once she recruited him.

Lastly, was Outer Eye. Like Archangel and The Armored Fury, not much is known, except that rumors say that she works for Aria T'Loak and is female. She apparently runs most of the red sand, weapons smuggling, and information brokering operations. Angie could tell that this one would take a while to find, with The Armored Fury taking priority.

Angie frowned in contemplation. Some of these people were almost well known criminals. Miranda was right about them needing to start with Mordin. While they were at it, they could also pick up the others there. Angie looked up towards the ceiling, hearing the voice of the Normandy SR-2's resident AI.

"_Have you decided on our course of action, Shepard?" _

Shepard nodded. "Yes. Tell Joker to set a course for Omega. We've got a bunch of dossiers to pick up."

"_Understood Commander. I will let Mr. Moreau know of the recent developments. Is that all?"_

"Yes, thank you EDI."

"_Logging you out Shepard."_

Shepard stood from her cross legged position on her bed, walking up the short flight of stairs. Placing the data pad on the desk, Angie went to her closet to pick out a pair of pajamas. It was going to be a long flight to Omega and she really needed to take a shower.

* * *

*Omega, 5 standard Earth hours*

Attaching the final piece of her armor, Angie Shepard walked to the weapon cabinet and pulled out a M-6 Carnifax, a M-4 Shuriken and the M-100 Grenade Launcher. Walking out of the armory past Jacob, who was still gearing up, and to Miranda, waiting at the airlock, Angie pulled out her omni-tool and checked the dossier list. The names were listed in the order that they were sent in. The professor was at the top of the list, with Outer Eye being the one at the bottom.

Miranda nodded to her commanding officer as she entered the chamber. Soon, Jacob followed and the trio walked out onto the hell hole called Omega. They walked a few feet off of the ship, and were soon approached by a salarian. He was tall, but then again, most of his species were. His posture was calm, kind almost. However, Angie highly doubted that he actually was. Angie noted how he smiled, as if knowing something that they don't and was willing to rub it in their face.

He practically glided over to them, his entire demeanour seeming to be like rippling water, always changing. Beautiful on the surface yet when you trust it too much, it will drag you down to its watery and deep depths of darkness. Almost like death, except less frightening. His orange skin was too bright and cheery for someone who lived on Omega.

" Ah! Welcome to Omega! You must be new here. I can always tell. Let me…" The salarian began, turning around when he notice the presence of a reptile like creature behind him. His eyes widened. "T-Tazzon, I didn't see you there for a second! W-What can I do for you?"

The reptile's obsidian eyes seemed to narrow, his expression blank and his voice cold as he spoke. "Aren't you supposed to be at Afterlife? Serving drinks?" The salarian nervously rubbed the tips of his fingers together. The reptile continued, his turquoise skin seeming to shine in the dim light. "Get back, now."

The orange salarian nodded hurriedly. "Yes Tazzon! I'll get there right away! Whatever she wants!" The salarian quickly rushed off, sparing only the occasional glance to the trio and the reptile before running through the dock bay's exit. The reptile turned back to the trio, his eyes relinquishing the coldness from before. His voice remained the same however. "I apologize for that distraction. I have been told that Aria wishes to see you immediately, Shepard."

Angie raised an eyebrow, her green eyes trying desperately to avoid looking at the vest he wore, exposing the top of his broad chest. "You know who I am?" The reptile chuckled, at her for her reaction to him or at the fact that the question was obvious and was typical. "Who wouldn't?" Angie shook her head. "How did you know it was me?" The reptile man smirked. "We had you tagged ever since you entered the system. I was told that Aria wants to know what a dead Spectre is doing on Omega. It was quite obvious that Aria wants you to present yourself. I suggest that you go to Afterlife now before you piss her off." Angie frowned, green eyes narrowing. "Cut the attitude. I'm not here to cause problems for Omega."

The reptile's eyes narrowed, the coldness returning. "Things have been known to explode around you. I do not wish to manhandle you Shepard, even if you are rather attractive by human standards and others would kill to be in my position. However, I will if I have to. Afterlife. Now." With that, the reptile man turned and walked away from the group. He sat down further away from them, sitting on a wooden crate and began tinkering on his omni-tool.

"I've never seen any species like that." Angie turned her head to look at Jacob, the black man's eyes trained like a hunter on his prey. Miranda placed a hand on her hip. "That species is a drell, Jacob. I'm surprised to see one here however. They are usually found living on the hanar home world, Kahje and are known to have trained some of the most skilled drell assassins in the entire galaxy." Angie tapped her chin. Then she said to the two, "Well, we might as well go see Aria. She might have more information on those other recruits that we need to get."

Both Cerberus officers nodded, following Shepard as they continued forward. As they walked towards the exit of the docking bay, EDI reported her findings. _"I'm receiving quarantine warnings about the slums where Dr. Mordin Solus runs the clinic. Anticipate resistance at the transport station. I have also accessed messages between mercenary groups regarding plans to deal with Archangel. There's a recruiting station at Afterlife that may have more information on him. Also, I have checked into several data bases on the intent on finding any information on The Armored Fury or Outer Eye but have not found any data that we already know. I suggest that you go to Aria T'Loak for more information about them."_

Angie walked the short distance towards Afterlife's main entrance, ignoring the lines. She walked directly to the batarian at the entrance. "Go on," He said, opening the door. "Aria is expecting you." She walked inside, followed closely by Miranda and Jacob. As they progressed to the main club, they passed by a group of batarians. They rose to face her and Angie stopped to look at them.

The batarian in the front stopped and sneered. "What are you looking at?" Angie's eyes narrowed, crossing her arms. "Don't you have something better to do than to pick fights with people you don't know?" The batarian growled. "No. Just the ones who get in my face." Angie pulled out her pistol. "You see my gun." She pointed it at the male. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The batarian paused, his eyes regarding the weapon. "I…. Fine. You're off the hook. For now. See you around." Finally, he backed off, leaving the club with his buddies following.

Angie watched as they left, finally walking towards the entrance to the club's bars. As the doors opened, she noticed the asari dancers that were pole dancing on one of the higher platforms. It was rather awkward to be honest. She shook her head, shuddering and walked away towards a set of stairs on the opposite side of the room. Climbing them, Angie walked past a Blue Suns mercenary and entered a balcony room with a view. It showed a view of every nook and crevice inside Afterlife. At the top of it all was an asari, her back facing them as they entered.

As Angie, Jacob, and Miranda walked closer, the asari spoke over her shoulder. "That's close enough." The turian that was closest to Aria pulled out a pistol, the other guards in the room also drawing their weapons. There was a salarian, green in color, wearing blue armor with two white strips down his chest and shoulders running parallel to each other. His brown eyes were narrowed, his own pistol drawn. Standing next to him was a human female. She wore a black jacket, the collar up, and her black hair was in a thin ponytail. She wore a grey sweater vest, black pants, and grey heels. She had a SMG. The turian was like most turians, his skin grey and his eyes slightly glowing. He wore black armor. There was also a large group of batarians, also drawing their weapons.

Miranda and Jacob followed, pulling their pistols out. Some of the batarians aimed their guns at them. Aria gave a jerk of her head, the weapons of the guards were put away. The salarian walked in front of Angie, pulling up his omni-tool. "Stand still," he said, typing on the screen, a scan of a human appearing. Angie frowned, pulling out her pistol. "If you're looking for weapons, you're not doing a really good job."

The asari that was now behind the male salarian spoke again. "Can't be too careful with dead Spectres. That could be anyone wearing your face." Angie stepped forward, giving the salarian her hand to scan. "I was told that you were the person to go to if I have questions." The green male turned his head to Aria. "They're clean." Aria turned around, the male moving out of the way to stand next to the human female. "Depends on the questions." Angie nodded her head behind Aria, towards the large video screen. "You run Omega?" Aria gave a cold chuckle, a slight smirk passing on her face for a brief second. Turning, Aria spread her arms out. "I am Omega."

She turned and walked back over to Angie, frown in place. Finally, she spoke, walking towards the Spectre's right. "But you need more. Everyone needs more something. And they all come to me." Turning again, Aria walked back in front of Angie. "I'm the boss, CEO, queen if you're feeling dramatic. It doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule." She sat onto the long, padded bench behind her, crossing her legs. Staring at Angie, Aria said bluntly, "Don't fuck with Aria." Then, her lips twitched, spreading ever so slightly into a grin.

Angie nodded, contemplating. "I like it. Easy to remember." She gave a small grin. Aria looked up at her. "If you forget, someone will remind you." She turned her head to give a look to the human female who was nodding her head calmly. "And then I toss your sorry ass out the nearest airlock." Aria gave the girl a nod, looking back at Angie, tilting her head and gesturing to the seat next to her. "So, what can I do for you?"

Angie leaned back into the seat, crossing one leg over the other. "I'm looking for Mordin Solus. Do you know where I can find him?" Aria turned to Shepard, her voice hiding surprise quite well. "The salarian doctor? Last I heard, he was trying to help plague victims in the quarantine zone." She gave a small smirk, turning back to face her guards. "I always liked Mordin. He's as likely to heal you as he is to shoot you." Angie raised an eyebrow. "What can you tell me about him?" Aria whipped around to face her. "He used to be a part of the Salarian Special Tasks Group. He's brilliant and dangerous." The smirk remained on her face. "Just don't get him talking. He never shuts up."

"If you really need to find him, take a shuttle to the quarantine zone. No guarantee they'll let you in, of course." Angie nodded in understanding, going to the next topic. "There's also a few other things I would like to discuss with you." Aria's eye twitched, replicating the human gesture of an eyebrow raise. "I'm also trying to track down Outer Eye." Aria's smirk returned, looking towards the opposite end of the room. Turning her head to look back at Angie, she spoke again, her smirk widening. "Talk to Felik down at the bar. He should be able to direct you to her location." "Can you tell me anything else about Outer Eye?" "I can tell you that she runs most of the red sand operations, weapons smuggling, and the information brokering trades. She's got almost every operation in the palm of her hand." Aria nods towards the club below. "She runs her business around here." Angie became skeptical, tapping her chin. "And you just let her?" Aria frowned. "She knows not to fuck with me. In return, I don't bother her." Once again, the queen of Omega nods towards the club. "Felik works for her. She has contacts everywhere; here, the quarantine zone, even one where a turian vigilant is hiding from the mercs. If anything, I bet she already knows you're here and looking for her." "Thanks for the information." Angie stood. "I'll come back later." "You do that." Angie walked away from the group, the salarian's, human's, and turian's eyes on her back.

Angie made her way towards the transport station, leaving Afterlife. Jacob and Miranda followed as they entered the market area, tons of different races crowding the large space. The red haired Spectre made her way slowly through the crowd, walking over to a turian guarding the door to the slums. A human female was standing in front of him, speaking urgently. She walked up to the pair, hearing their conversation.

"I told you to get lost, lady," said the guard. "The plague has got the whole zone quarantined! Nobody gets in!" "I'm human, you ass," she retorted. "Humans can't get the plague! Now let me get my stuff out before looters get it!" The turian frowned. "This thing infects every other species out there! We're not taking chances." He points one of his three fingered hands at the girl. "Nobody gets in until the plague has run its course." Angie decided that now would be a good time to interrupt. "So you're saying the slums are completely sealed off?"

The turian turns his head to her, nodding. "Finally, a human that can hear. Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." The girl spoke up again. "You can't keep me out! I'm going to lose all my stuff!" The turian sighed. "I'm doing you a favor, human. Anybody in the quarantine zone will be dead from the plague or the gangs in the next few weeks." Angie spoke up again, drawing the guard's attention away from the girl. "There's a salarian by the name of Mordin Solus in the slums. I've got to get in there to find him."

The turian looked confused, beginning to pace. "The doctor? Crazy bastard opened a clinic in the district a few months ago. The Blue Suns weren't too happy when he moved in." He stops, turning to stare at Angie. "I hear Mordin's trying to deal with the plague. I wish him luck, but the area's still locked down." He began to explain. "Our orders were to wait until either the plague or the Blue Suns kill everyone, then go in and clean up."

Angie nods in understanding, speaking again. "Listen, you're stuck here until this quarantine is over. That could take weeks. What you really need is to get this problem solved right now. That's what I do-solve problems. Let me in, and I'll get this district straightened out." The turian nodded. "If you think you can fix this, then why not? The quarantine is more to keep infected people in, anyway. I'll radio ahead, tell them you're coming in."

The human girl looked surprised, a frown on her face and her eyes narrowed. "Wait, you're stopping me but not them? You son of a bitch!" She flipped him off, stepping back and walking away. The turian called out to her, a hand brought up to echo his voice. "You don't have a grenade launcher, lady! Get lost!"

Angie turns back to give Miranda and Jacob the 'okay', nodding to them before leading them in through the door.

* * *

When they arrived in the quarantined district, the trio immediately pulled out their guns; Jacob pulling out his shotgun, and Miranda and Angie pulling out pistols. Walking down the dimly lit hall, Angie leading, they turned into the next room. Angie slipped behind a bunch of tables acting as cover and found a box of refined Element Zero. Pocketing it, and ignoring the dead Blue Suns merc on the floor beside it, Angie came back out. The red haired human walked back out, her pistol still drawn as she led Miranda and Jacob into another room.

She spotted one of the district guards, notifying the others beside him that they were cleared to enter. Angie, Miranda, and Jacob headed past the guards' barricade, hurrying just in case they changed their minds and wanted to shoot them. They passed a guard that was standing next to the exit. He nodded to them. "Good luck in there. The Blue Suns and vorcha are shooting anything that moves."

Angie led the others down the stairs into the Gozu District. She noticed a pair of Blue Suns mercs, guarding the door at the end of the next hall, ducking behind the closest wall for cover. She gestured to Miranda and Jacob to do the same. Once they were in position, Angie sent out her combat drone. She laughed slightly when she noticed that the sudden appearance of the drone scared the living crap out of the mercs for only a second before they began to fire at it.

Once they took the bait, the trio fired at them, killing them while they had their backs turned. After the short battle, Angie spotted a batarian lying on the floor of the room. She went to the plague victim, Jacob and Miranda surveying their surroundings and the burning bodies. "I guess they just left the dead in the street," Jacob remarked. "Burning corpses," Miranda said, slight disgust heard in her voice. "They must be trying to keep the plague from spreading."

Angie walked up to the batarian, watching as he coughed and writhed on the ground in a pain that she couldn't feel. He noticed her staring, looking up. A sneer was covering his face, coughs interrupting his sentences. "Human. Should have guessed. It's bad enough that you infect us with this plague. Now, you lack the decency to even wait until I die before you come to steal my possessions." Angie kneeled down in front of him, looking him straight in all of his eyes. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Get away from me, human! Your kind has done too much already," the batarian stated, his voice rising in volume, pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Angie's face. She didn't flinch. "Your plague did this to me. Your feigned pity is the final insult." "I need to find Mordin Solus," she said. "Humans looking for the human sympathizer," the batarian spitted. "I hope the vorcha burn Mordin and his clinic to the ground. I hope you… I hope…. Damn it. Damn you. Can't…"

Angie pulled up her omni-tool, activating it and applying some medi-gel to the batarian. "Hey," she said, her eyes showing true concern. "Stay with me. This won't cure the plague, but it might help a bit." The batarian slowly stood, leaning on the wall for support. Angie rose with him, his eyes meeting hers when they were both finally standing. Miranda and Jacob had come over, were watching the entire situation. "You… You helped me. Why?" "It's what I do," Angie said. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to find a cure for this plague, but I'm going to try."

The batarian sounded surprised. "Your words sound…. sincere. Maybe it's the fever, but as you said- what have I to lose? What do you wish to know?" Angie placed a hand on his shoulder. "When I find Mordin, I'll tell him about you. If he has a cure, I'll make sure someone gets it to you." The batarian coughed. "Thank you. My time is running short- but you have given me a flicker of hope to brighten the darkness of my final hours. I don't want to die. Whatever Mordin is, I'll risk it, if he can reach me." Angie nodded, retracting her hand. "Stay safe."

* * *

Angie had bypassed enough rooms in this district to know that everything was mostly dead. The survivors were all either at Mordin's clinic or were human. The trio had fought through groups of Blue Suns and Blood Pack. They had also found a human couple hiding out in one of the apartments. Angie had told them that it would be safer at Mordin's clinic. They had said that they would go once Angie, Miranda, and Jacob flushed out all of the mercs.

They also found a pair of human looters stealing from a dead turian victim. She talked them out of the theft and left them to rest in the turian's room. They said they would leave after they get their strength back. Running from the mercs can get pretty tiresome.

Now the trio stood outside of Mordin's clinic, the entire path clear of mercs. Angie led the way as they entered the clinic, putting their weapons away and relaxing. Angie was glad for the small break. Fighting mercs is a way to raise spirits as well as deal with stress. Angie had Miranda and Jacob ask around about what the plague entails while she looked for Mordin. She heard a pair of voices coming from the back room. "Professor, we're running low on cipoxidin." "Use malanarin," was the swift reply. "Plenty on hand. Almost as good. Causes cramping in batarians. Supplement with butemerol."

Entering the room, Angie found the salarian professor working over a batarian victim. Beside him was a human and a quarian. "Good that you managed to get to him before plague got worse, Alk. Dangerous for you, however," the salarian said, speaking to the quarian. The quarian reminded Angie of her friend Tali, however, Tali was female. This quarian was male. "My suit should be able to block any of the plague's effects, Mordin." "Unless you get suit rupture."

Angie stepped up to the salarian, interrupting the conversation. "Professor Mordin Solus?" The professor looked over to her. He stood in front of her, pulling up his omni-tool and scanning. He then tapped his chin, crossing his arms. "Hmm. Don't recognize you from area. Too well-armed to be refugee. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect." He walked over to a computer console, continuing. "Here for something else? Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a symptom, not a cause." He stood up straight again, startling the quarian with his rapid dialogue. "The plague? Investigating use as bio-weapon? No. Too many guns, not enough data equipment. Soldier not scientist." He returned to his original position, tapping his chin. "Hired guns? Looking for someone? Yes! But who? Someone important. Valuable. Someone with secrets. Someone like me." At this, Angie interrupted the professor's thoughts.

"Relax Mordin," she said, raising her hands in a peaceful gesture. "I'm Commander Shepard, and I came here to find you. I'm on a critical mission and I need your help." At this Mordin's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Mission? What mission? No, too busy. Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading too fast. Who sent you?" The orange skinned salarian ducked down underneath the work table, the nearby human and quarian jumping once again. Angie walked closer so she could see the professor. "A covert and privately funded human group."

Mordin stood, pulling up a box from under the table. Handing the contents of the box to the human (who rushed off back into the main room with a rushed thank you) he continued, turning back to Angie. "Related to plague? Doesn't affect humans. Human-centric interest. Few human groups would know me." Mordin turned around, walking further into the room. He walked up to another computer console, still voicing his thoughts. "Equipment suggests military origin. Not Alliance standard. Spectres not human. Terra Firma too unstable. Only one option." He turned back to her, only appearing slightly surprised. "Cerberus sent you. Unexpected." His eyes narrowed. He picked up the box once again, putting it back under the table.

Angie watched the salarian's actions in front of her. "You're very well informed. How did a salarian scientist hear about Cerberus?" The orange skinned scientist stood, walking away from the table. "Crossed paths on occasion. Thought they only worked with humans. Why request salarian aid?" He shrugged in confusion.

"The Collectors are kidnapping entire human populations. We're going to find out why and stop them." Mordin once again crossed his arms, tapping his chin in thought. "Collectors? Interesting. Plague hitting these slums is engineered. Collectors one of few groups with technology to design it. Our goals may be similar." He began to pace. "However, must stop plague first. Already have cure. Need to distribute it at environmental control center. Vorcha guarding it. Need to kill them." He walked back over to one of the computer consoles. Angie nodded. "I'll go in and deal with the vorcha."

Mordin stood up from the console walking back over. When he reached her, an alarm of sorts rang, the emergency lights in the room activating. Mordin's head jerked to the ceiling, hearing the noise. Running was heard as Miranda and Jacob came into the room. "What the hell was that," Jacob asked.

Mordin activated his omni-tool. "Vorcha have shut down environmental systems. Trying to kill everyone. Need to get power back on before district suffocates." He handed Angie a vial. "Here, take plague cure. Also," he also handed Angie a pistol. "bonus in good Faith. Weapon from dead Blue Suns merc. May come in handy against vorcha. One more thing, Daniel. One of my assistants. Went into vorcha territory. Looking for victims." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Opening them, he said, "Hasn't come back."

Angie nodded. "If I see him, I'll do what I can to help." Mordin nodded as well. "Thank you. Told him not to go. But he's smart. Bright future. I hope." Angie looked over her shoulder before turning back to Mordin. "I met a batarian plague victim at the entrance of the neighbourhood. Can you send someone to help him?" Mordin was back in his thinking pose again. "Hmm. Risky. Blue Suns, vorcha still battling. District not secure. See what I can do." Angie nodded once again turning to Jacob and Miranda. "Let's get to the environmental plant."

Angie exited the room, the quarian following. "Excuse me?" She turned around, Miranda and Jacob following. The quarian was ringing his hands together nervously. "Is something wrong," Angie asked. The quarian rapidly shook his head. Angie noticed a few things about this quarian that were different. The first thing was the mask on his enviro-suit. It had a thick crack straight down the middle of the purple screen. His suit was also more elaborately designed then Tali's silver and grey one. His was also silver and grey, except it was more dirtier and full of grim. That was probably the after effects of Omega, however.

"There's nothing wrong. It's just….. I heard rumors of you on the Flotilla. Are you really Commander Shepard?" Angie raised an eyebrow. "Yes I am." The boy seemed to lighten up slightly. "It's nice to formally meet you Commander. Tali'Zorah talked about you a lot from what I remember before I left." Angie felt a smile creep onto her face. "How is Tali doing?" "Well, I think she's doing fine. I haven't contacted the fleet for a while so I don't know for sure." Angie nodded. "I see. Well, it's nice to meet you….." "A-Alk'Harren nar Rayya," he replied, bowing slightly. Angie chuckled.

Miranda spoke up. "Shepard, we don't have time for this. We need to move." Angie acknowledged her with a nod. She turned back to Alk. "Well, it was nice to meet you Alk." She was about to leave with Miranda and Jacob when he called her. "Wait!" Angie once again turned around. "Can I come with you?" She was surprised. "Why?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I know where the environmental plant is. I can get you to it from here. I'm also worried about Daniel. When Mordin doesn't come over to my shop to give me my weekly checkups, Daniel comes instead. He's always been kind to me. He's a friend." Miranda had a frown on her face. Jacob seemed surprised. Angie had raised an eyebrow.

Alk jerked his head up, hearing the alarm again. "Can you use a gun," Angie asked. The quarian nodded. "I have a shotgun. Those Blue Suns are mean sons of bitches." Angie snorted, patting him on the shoulder. "Let's get going then."

* * *

"You no come here! We shut down machines, break fans! Everyone choke and die! Then Collectors make us strong!" Angie had entered the room with Miranda, Jacob, and Alk right behind her. Alk had sent Daniel back to the clinic to help Mordin with the plague victims, however, he wanted to see the current assignment to the end. He was rather skilled with the shotgun, almost like Tali. When they arrived, Alk had said 'they're rather easy to piss off. Have you ever ran for your life from a pack of angry vorcha and three extremely pissed off krogan?' Jacob had laughed. Alk had turned to him in shock and said 'No, I'm serious! My salarian friend had broken a leg and an arm and I had four suit ruptures. We were extremely lucky to get out of there alive!' She shook away the thought.

"What do the Collectors want?" Angie and the others had their weapons pegged to the lead vorcha. He snarled in disgust. "Collectors want plague! You work for doctor, turn on machines, put cure in air. We kill you first!" The four of them ducked under the available cover, mostly overturned tables and metal crates. They easily took out all of the vorcha before EDI gave an analysis.

"_Shepard, I have scanned the room. The central control system is in the alcove in the center of the back wall. You can inject the cure, and re-initialize the systems there."_

Alk looked up surprised. "What is that?" Angie grimaced. Jacob turned to Alk as they made their way to the alcove. "EDI is the AI that is installed aboard the Normandy." "What! You have an AI on your ship, Shepard?" "It came with the ship. But, EDI does have her uses." Alk didn't say anything else, but if she would have been able to see his face, Angie was certain that she would have some explaining to do.

Angie walked to the system, inserting the cure. "Cure's locked in," said Jacob. "Once we get the fans going, we should be good." They were about to leave to find the controls when they noticed the vorcha packs that had entered the room. Immediately, the four of them ducked behind cover, Angie and Alk sending out combat drones. Alk had ran across the room, ducking behind cover that was closer to the vorcha. Popping out and shooting them upfront was how he operated. Miranda cover them with her biotic attacks with Jacob covering both. Angie attacked from behind them, her Armor Piercing Ammo mod activated and was making quick work of the vorcha's armor.

"_I have located the fan controls,"_ said EDI. _"There are two, one on either side of the room you are in now."_ They quickly made their way to the left side, taking out all of the vorcha that stood in their way. They kept coming until Angie finally pulled out her grenade launcher and took them all down. Angie entered the fan control room, turning them on. "One down, one to go. Let's move," said Jacob, the entire group reloading their weapons.

Once they exited the room, they were attacked once again. Angie immediately took them down, using her grenade launcher once again. "Krogan charging," Miranda called as they ran towards the opposite side of the room. Angie used her grenade launcher again, taking him down in one shot. "That's an interesting way to kill a krogan," Alk yelled, shooting another vorcha through the chest with his shotgun. "There are other ways," Jacob asked, ducking behind cover. "Indeed," Alk replied. "A drell friend of mine killed one by sneaking up behind him and putting a bomb on his back!" They continued to the controls. Angie activated them, turning on the fans fully and spreading the cure into the air.

* * *

"Environmental systems engaged. Airborne viral levels dropping. Patients improving. Vorcha retreating. Well done, Shepard. Thank you," Mordin said, Angie, Miranda and Jacob entering the back room of the clinic. Daniel was standing beside him, nervously ringing his hands together. Alk had left the squad, returning to his tech shop, saying that it had been fun, but almost getting mauled by a krogan was enough action for one day.

Daniel spoke up. "And thank you for me, as well. Those batarians would have killed me." He wiped his forehead. "For a second there I thought that you were going to shoot them even after they let me go." Angie had turned her head to Daniel. "I made a promise to let them go. I honor my promises, Daniel." Mordin's eyes were narrowed. "Merciful of you. Risky. Would have killed them myself." Daniel's eyes widened and he stepped forward. "How can you say that, professor? You're a doctor, you believe in helping people."

Mordin turned to his assistant. "Lots of ways to help people. Sometimes heal patients. Sometimes execute dangerous people. Either way helps." He gestured to the exit. "Go check on the patients. Lots of work to do. Think about what I said." Daniel stomped out of the room, livid. Angie, Miranda, and Jacob watched him go before turning back to Mordin. He was smiling. "Good kid. Bit naïve. He'll learn. Letting him take over the clinic. Should be able to handle it now that vorcha are gone." Angie nodded, smiling as well. "We've cured the plague. Are you ready to help stop the Collectors?"

Mordin's smile faded, his voice turning extremely serious. "Yes. Unexpected to be working with Cerberus. Many surprises." He looked around him. "Just need to take care of a few more things here. Won't take long. Meet you at your ship. Looking forward to it." Angie nodded. "We'll meet you there."

* * *

The door to the debriefing room opened, Mordin Solus walking into the room with Jacob. "Welcome to the Normandy, professor. It's an honor to have you on board." "Yes. Very exciting. Cerberus working with aliens. Unexpected. Illusive Man branching out, maybe? Not so human-centric?" Angie raised an eyebrow. "You're very well informed." Mordin nodded. "Salarian government well connected. Espionage experts. Had top level clearance once. Retired now. Still hear things."

He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Informed of name only. No knowledge of man behind it. Anti-alien reputation listed as problematic." Angie shook her head, leaning on the hologram table in front of her, red hair dangling and briefly touching the wood. "Don't kid yourself, Professor," she said. "Humans still come first in the Illusive Man's eyes. But, this mission is too big for them to handle it alone." Jacob spoke up next. "The Collectors are abducting human colonists out on the fringes of Terminus Space." Mordin's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Not simple abductions. Wouldn't need me for simple."

Jacob continued. "Entire colonies disappear without a trace. No distress signals are sent out. There are no signs of any kind of attack. There's virtually no evidence that anything unusual happened at all….. Just that every man, woman, and child is gone." Mordin began to pace, his dialogue indicating that he is once again, thinking out loud. "Gas maybe? No, spreads too slow. Airborne gas? No, slower than gas. Drugged water supply? No, effects not spontaneous." Angie raised a hand, stopping Mordin's rant. "You don't have to sit there and guess. We collected samples from one of the colonies. I'd like you to analyze them and find out how the Collectors did this."

Mordin nodded, pointing slightly. "Yes, of course. Analyze the samples. Going to need a lab." _"There is a fully equipped lab on the combat deck, Professor Solus. If you find anything lacking, please place a requisition order," _EDI said, the professor looking up to the ceiling in slight surprise. "Who's that? Pilot? No, synthesized voice. Stimulated emotional inflections. Could it be… No. Maybe. Have to ask. Is that an AI?" Mordin had resumed his thinking pose, tapping his chin in thought again. Angie nodded. "This ship has an artificial intelligence equipped. Your quarian friend, Alk, was quite surprised."

Mordin nodded. "Alk has right to be surprised. Quarian people driven from their home world by the Geth, the first true AIs documented. An AI on board? Non-human crew members? Cerberus more desperate then I thought." "The Collectors have taken tens of thousands of colonists," Jacob said. "We'll do whatever we have to do to find and stop them." Mordin stood up straight again, nodding in agreement. "Yes, of course. Can't risk being captured like colonists. Need to identify, neutralize technology. Need samples. Which way to the lab?" Jacob gestured for Mordin to follow him. "Follow me, Professor." The two men left the room.

Angie pulled up her omni-tool, activating it. Now, to find Outer Eye…..


	12. Dossier: Outer Eye part 1

**Author's Note: Hello? Is anyone there? **

**Solar: We're here! Hi!**

**Houjou: *Rolls eyes* Of course we're here, we can't leave this room.**

**Vanik: ….. **

**Chikako: …. Vanik, what are you staring at?**

**Vanik: I think it's a bug. *Looks closer* No wait, it's just lint.**

**Chikako: *Facepalm***

**Actius: … That was so stupid, I don't even know what to say.**

**What's wrong with Vanik? He's usually more smarter than this.**

**Houjou: Vanik went and bought an entire bottle of Ryncol. He drank the entire thing. **

…**. What?**

**Solar: That's what I said.**

… **So, Vanik's drunk?**

**Chikako: Yep. He was very depressed.**

**Houjou: About what exactly?**

**Actius: Lack of reviews? I wouldn't know for sure, you're going to have to ask him.**

…**.. So, you think that Vanik has drowned into completely blissful idiocy because of lack of reviews?**

**Actius: That's what I think. He was never able to do this before. His salarian metabolism is very high, salarians can't get drunk easily. It's a known fact. But when they do….. *Looks over at Vanik, clutching his knees and crying while Chikako tries to calm him down. Looks back over to Authoress* I think it's safe to say that it's best to be avoided.**

**I see. *Looks over to Vanik and Chikako. Vanik is crying still, arms now wrapped around Chikako's waist, while said girl is patting his head and sweat dropping* Hey, Actius? Can you do something about him? *Sweat drops* **

**Actius: I'll see what I can do. It seems that Chikako won't be able to breathe soon. *Goes over to help***

…**.. Anyway, I would like to say that life has been pretty smooth lately. My aunt just had a baby shower and I think it went pretty well. The stories in my favorites list, though….. NO ONE'S UPDATING! So, yes I'm now extremely bored. Lack of updating can really motivate a person, yes? So, I believe-**

***Thunk!***

***Turns around* What the hell was that?**

**Actius: *Holding a lamp* I had to knock him out.**

**Chikako: He was REALLY depressed. **

**Houjou: …..**

**Solar: …..**

…**.. I see. Interesting, I'll have to find a way to wake him up somber now. Thanks Actius *Sarcasm*. By the way, I'll be going on vacation for a week so I won't be updating for a while. It should be fun, and tropical and stuff. I'll be leaving Thursday. **

***On to the story!***

* * *

Angie waited in the briefing room, tapping her foot on the metal floor as the current members of the ground team came inside. Miranda had arrived first, her tall heels giving her away. Shortly after, Jacob and Mordin came in as well. Each individual had chosen an area on either side of the table, Miranda on one side and Jacob and Mordin on the other. Angie nodded to each in turn.

"What's our next course of action, Commander?" Her green eyes fell on Miranda, the Cerberus operative's hand on her hip as usual. "We're going to find a mercenary operative named Outer Eye. She basically runs most of the illegal operations here on Omega." Angie tucked a few loose strands of her red hair behind one ear, turning her head to look at Mordin who had given a noise of surprise. "Is something wrong Professor?"

The orange salarian had been pacing, his thinking pose in effect. "Looking for Outer Eye? Unexpected." Jacob raised an eyebrow. "You know her?" "Heard rumors." Mordin stopped pacing, tapping his chin. "Looking for Outer Eye might be problematic. Many enemies." Angie sighed. "I figured as much." Miranda was also pacing, her heels clanking along as she walked. "Shepard, I received another set of dossiers from the Illusive Man. He says that they may come in handy." Angie rubbed her forehead, sighing.

She had spoken with some of the crew members after she had figured out their next course of action. Speaking with Dr. Chakwas was enlightening. She had requested that Angie find her some Serrice Ice Brandy. It was good seeing her again. Speaking with the engineers, Gabby and Ken, had been interesting. They had asked her to find a few pieces that they might need for the drive core. Speaking with the chef, Gardner, had proved to also be enlightening. He had asked for more food supplies. Captain Anderson, no, Councillor Anderson had also sent her a message telling her to report to the Citadel for an explanation to her old captain. On top of that, she now had a few more dossiers to pick up.

Angie didn't speak for a few more moments. "Increased stress levels. Workload large? Possibly." "I'm alright Professor. Who are we looking for Miranda?" The black haired woman crossed her arms. "A bounty hunter named Zaeed Massani will be meeting us here. Also, a thief named Kasumi Goto is awaiting pickup on the Citadel. In addition, we have to pick up a krogan warlord, Okeer, and a convict named Jack." Angie groaned. "Just my kind of people," she said sarcastically, her hand still massaging her forehead.

Finally, standing up straight, Angie rolled her shoulders, turning back to the squad. "When we pick up Zaeed, we'll just take him along with us to look for Outer Eye. Everyone, suit up."

* * *

Angie sighed once again, the bounty hunter returning after he and the batarian disappeared. Zaeed had some business to take care of before they went to stop the Collectors, Angie found out. She had decided that she would take care of that as soon as possible. Nodding to the old bounty hunter, she gestured to the rest of the squad to follow. Exiting the docking area, Angie made her way to Afterlife.

Upon entering, she turned back to her squad. "Aria said that Felik should be in the club somewhere. How do you want to go about finding him?" Zaeed looked confused for a second. "Why are we looking for 'im?" Mordin had a similar expression. "We're looking for a mercenary operative name Outer Eye. Aria gave us information telling us that Felik may know where she is." Zaeed shook his head. "I've 'eard of 'im. 'e's a krogan bounty hunter and a real nasty one too." "Heard about him. Most unlikely that he would know where Outer Eye would be. Highly improbable." Mordin was back in his thinking pose again. Jacob shrugged. "Well, any information would be better than none at all." Angie nodded in agreement. "Jacob's right. But first, let's find him." The group all gave their consent, following Angie as they entered the bar.

Angie once again turned back to the group. "We might be able to find him faster if we split up," She yelled, the music playing loudly. "Zaeed, Miranda, you two are coming with me. Mordin, Jacob, search the other side of the club, see if you can find anything there. We'll meet up at the bar." Everyone nodded in agreement. Soon, Angie and Zaeed found themselves separated from Miranda on the dance floor.

The flashing lights of different colours danced around the bar, the dance floor covered in dancers as the two of them twisted through the many people. "Troublesome places, these are," Zaeed yelled, the bad music turned up loud and made it hard to hear. "How so," Angie asked, turning to look back. "You never know who might 'ave a gun around here. I remember this one time when me and a friend of mine came to a place like this." He twisted around a pair of dancers grinding on each other before continuing. "Let's just say that a bar fight had broken out and my friend, a turian named Rewain, got killed."

Miranda had returned to the duo, threading her hands through her black hair, ruffled from a small scuffle. Angie raised an eye brow at this, not commenting. They made it past the many dancers, finally arriving at the bar. Noticing the bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy on the counter, Angie paid for it, sending it back to the Normandy. She noticed that Mordin and Jacob had already arrived. Making her way towards them, she noticed a group of krogan females that were eyeing Mordin. The doctor was pointedly ignoring them.

"Did you find anything?" Jacob shook his head. "No. We've been trying to avoid that group of krogan over there," he replied, jerking his head towards the females. Miranda looked perplexed. "Why? The mission at hand wasn't important?" "Quite the opposite actually," Jacob said, his gaze turning to Mordin. Angie turned to look at the salarian doctor in confusion. Then she understood. Jerking her head to the krogan, she asked, "I take it that they've been trying to make a pass at you?" The older salarian shuddered, nodding. "Have had other species attracted to me before. Awkward," He looked downwards. "Not interested." Zaeed looked surprised. "This happened before?"

The salarian nodded. "Skin-tone is apparently attractive by turian standards. Subset of krogan sexual deviants enjoy salarian flexibility. More cartilage in skeletal structure." He then went into his thinking pose. "Asari offers intriguing actually. Wonder why. Transspecies pheromones unlikely to work. It must be neural chemical." The look on Zaeed's face was priceless. Angie simply raised an eye brow. "Thanks Mordin. That was very…. educational," Angie said. Mordin nodded.

Angie turned to the rest of the squad. "Felik should be around here somewhere. We just have to look." "What do you want?" Angie jumped slightly in surprise turning around to face the krogan that was sitting at the bar behind her. She relaxed when she noticed how he didn't seem like he wanted to kill her. "Are you Felik?" The krogan looked over his shoulder to her, nodding. "What do you want?" Angie crossed her arms. "I'm looking for Outer Eye. Aria said that you might know where she is." The krogan turned back to his drink, chuckling. "Well, I don't. Now, leave me in peace."

Angie raised an eye brow. "Look here, Felik. We asked nicely." Her head snapped to Zaeed, a glare present on her face. The krogan turned his head back to look at them, his expression indicating that they were starting to piss him off. Angie decided to try to calm him down. "We're not looking for trouble. Just any information that might lead us to Outer Eye would be helpful." The krogan continued to glare at her. Finally, a smirk appeared on his face, the bounty hunter chuckling.

"You're Commander Shepard aren't you? The Savoir of the Citadel, the human who saved the god damned council?" The krogan took a sip of his drink, slamming the glass on the counter, empty. The asari bartender refilled his glass immediately, leaving as quickly as she appeared. "Yeah, that's me," Angie replied, crossing her arms. Felik chuckled once again. He seemed to be contemplating something. "There was a cure for the Genophage on Virmire. You destroyed it while leaving behind a comrade to die. The base erupted in flames of smoke and ashes, every living sentient being dying along with the forest life." Angie raised an eye brow. "I left Kaiden to die because he wanted me to save as many lives as I could. That and he was arming the bomb. I had no choice but to destroy the cure. If I didn't, the krogan would have been under Saren's control."

The krogan chuckled darkly. "I'm not judging your decision, Shepard. In a sense, it was the right choice. The krogan would have felt the need to owe Saren for his actions, curing the fated work of the salarians and the turians. We would have risen under his control. That is not what our species would have wanted." He took a large gulp of the spiked drink in his hand. Felik looked back over his shoulder to Angie, the other squad members had their hands hovering over their weapons just in case. Felik jerked his thick head towards a wall on the level below them. "Seeker should know someone that can lead you to Outer Eye. The password is 'It's a wall!'." The krogan rolled his eyes. Miranda raised an eye brow, Jacob looked confused, Mordin's face was blank, and Zaeed had a 'What the Hell' expression going on. "Don't ask me," Felik said, eyes back onto his drink. "I wasn't the one who created the password."

The krogan turned back to Angie, the frown on his face turning into a smirk. "There's one more thing that you need to do." Angie raised an eye brow, her arms still crossed. "What's that?" Felik gestured to her to come closer so no one could overhear the other details.

* * *

Angie led her team down to the next level of Afterlife, straight to the wall that Felik had gestured to. The red haired Spectre had her doubts, the others having voiced their opinions over the loud music. Miranda had commented that the nature of the password was childish and didn't lack for inspiration, yet there was a very high chance that it wasn't the correct response. Jacob just shook his head, sighing. Mordin had said many things about how the password was innocent and just downright silly. Zaeed had simply said 'He can't be fucking serious'.

The red haired woman shook her head, the details of the password at the forefront of her mind. Angie sighed. She had no choice, she had to do it no matter how stupid it was. It was the only way to get Seeker's attention. The sound of the music blared loudly behind her as Angie walked up to the wall, Miranda and the others following after her. Standing in front of the rather plain, metal wall, Angie took a deep breath. She didn't tell the others what the 'other thing' was, it was rather embarrassing. Outstretching her arms, Angie threw her head back, wide (yet fake) smile on her face. "It's a wall!"

The sound of a giggle echoed from inside the wall, turning into full blown laughter. The music was loud, Angie doubted that anyone could hear it. Returning to her original position, she heard a snort from behind her. Rolling her eyes, Angie turned around. Zaeed was snickering, Miranda looked faintly amused (it was hard to tell), Jacob's eyes were wide, while Mordin looked unimpressed. The red haired Spectre shook her head, sighing. "Alright, back to business."

She walked closer to the wall, listening as the laughter finally stopped. "Are you Seeker?" "Who wants to know?" The reply was short, filled with humor. "I'm looking for someone. A source told me that you might know where she is." The voice chuckled lightly. "Well, I was going to ask you to pull that same stunt that you just did before I told you anything. Well, no matter, it's not important. Who are you looking for?"

"That's it?" Angie looked behind her to Jacob, the black man's face pulled into a confused expression. "Just like that?" "Yeah, pretty much. I'm on a tight schedule here so I can't stay long." Angie turned back to the wall. "Who are you looking for," the young female voice asked. "I'm looking for Outer Eye." A silence was heard from the other side. Finally, the female responded. " I may know someone who might know where she is." Angie's eyes narrowed. "Can you tell me where to find them?" "He's near the docking bays. Trust me, you'll know it's him." Angie nodded. "Thanks, I'll check it out." Turning on the heel of her armor, Angie walked away, the first members of her crew following.

* * *

Walking back out to the docking bay calmed Angie down somewhat. She felt slightly angry for this, it was rather interesting that she was being lead around on a wild goose chase. She had a feeling that the situation would get more complicated and she might have to fight some mercs. It aggravated her, however not to the extent of the Illusive Man. She passed by a pair of humans, deep in conversation. As she walked, Angie thought about a few things, mainly pertaining to Outer Eye. She knows they're there, why not just confront them?

"Is there a reason as to why you have been walking around here for more than five minutes?" Angie turned once again, the sight of Tazzon sitting on a wooden crate with a questioning look on his face making her feel like something weird was brewing behind the scenes. Almost like he was acting. Angie had sent Miranda and the others in several different directions, searching for any sign of the person Seeker mentioned. Now, she felt more nervous without them behind her. She put a hand on her hip, an eye brow quirking upwards. "I'm looking for someone. Might you be able to help me?" The teal coloured drell chuckled, standing up smoothly and walking over to her. "I might. Who are you looking for?"

"You see, I don't know exactly. My contact just said that the person I need to find would be here at the docking bay." He tapped his chin, thoughtful expression on his face. "Hmm. Quite the predicament you have indeed." Tazzon took a step closer, twisting so that he was behind her. "What do you need to find?" She shuddered, the drell threading his hands through her red hair. "I'm looking for someone." "I see." He stepped away, circling around her like a fox circling its prey. "Who are you looking for?" Angie watched him warily out of the corner of her eye. "I'm looking for Outer Eye."

The drell smirked, stopping his circling and standing in front of her. "Interesting," he said. His gaze then focused on something behind her, Angie looking over her shoulder. Miranda and Mordin had returned, shaking their heads. She sighed, turning back to Tazzon. "Will you be able to help?" Tazzon chuckled. "I might. Let's just wait for the rest of your crew to return, then, we'll talk." Hearing footsteps, Angie and the others turned their heads to the noise. Jacob and Zaeed had arrived in the middle of a conversation, having twisted and turned their way through the crowds of people behind them.

Jacob snapped into a military salute when he stopped in front of the red haired Spectre. "Sorry Commander. We didn't find anything." "It's alright Jacob. Good you two made it back." Returning to face the teal colored drell, Angie gave him a questioning look, crossing her arms. "Well?" Tazzon smirked, walking back to the crate. Leaning on the side of it, he looked back over to them. "Outer Eye doesn't want to be found. Not many people know where she might be hiding. I know that as a fact." He tilted his head to the side, the black darkness of his eyes staring through her. "She hides in plain sight."

Angie frowned. "No one tells me what she looks like though. What's the point?" The smirk remained on Tazzon's face. "Only a few people know what she looks like. I'm proud to say that I am one of them." He pulls out a packet from one of the hidden pockets in his jacket. Taking one of the cigarettes out of the box, he put the packet back into his pocket. Tazzon continues speaking as he lights it. "I cannot tell you those details however."

"Why not?" Angie looked over at Miranda, her hand on her hip, a frown on her face. "It is confidential information," Tazzon replied, bringing the cigarette to his lips. Exhaling, he continued. "Outer Eye only allows one person to send her messages. He is the only one who receives her messages as well and relays her orders to the rest of us. He is named Reason." Tazzon takes another drag. "If you want to find Outer Eye, you will have to find Reason." "Sounds simple," Mordin says. "Most likely isn't." Tazzon nodded to the salarian professor. "Indeed. Reason is as deceptive as Outer Eye."

Angie uncrossed her arms. "Do you know where Reason might be?" Tazzon frowned, bringing the cigar to his lips again. "The only one who knows that would be Craft. He runs a store in the Market area." Looking back over to them, he continued. "He closed the store fifteen minutes ago. If you're lucky, you might catch him heading to his apartment." Angie nodded to him, turning to her squad. "Looks like we better hurry, then."

Walking back to the docking bay exit, Angie was followed by her team as they headed to the market. "Oh, one more thing," Tazzon called, the group turned around. The teal colored drell pushed the butt of the cigarette into the wood. "Craft is a turian. His apartment is in the Rinkat District and let me tell you," the drell chuckled, a sneer coming across his face. "If you don't catch him before he reaches his apartment, he'll activate the defense system. Those guns that are installed aren't as friendly as he is." Looking back over to them, Tazzon raises his omni-tool. Activating it, he pressed a few keys, a ping being heard on Angie's own omni-tool.

"That's the bypass that will let you in, in case that happens. I wish you luck, Shepard." He nodded to the red haired Commander, pushing off the crate and walked past them. They watched as he entered Afterlife and disappeared. Angie raised her own omni-tool, the orange glow shining as she checked her messages. The bypass was highlighted by the 'new' that was hovering next to it. Angie turned back to her squad. "What do you think of this?"

Zaeed spoke up first, crossing his arms. "It seems too easy to me." "Yeah," Jacob agreed. "I think that if he's telling us that there was a security system wasn't suspicious enough, he just had to send you that bypass system. It couldn't be a coincidence." Mordin nods. "Agree with Mr. Taylor and Mr. Massani. Seems too easy. A trap? Possible, yet unlikely given the information available to us. Suggest caution, Shepard." Angie nodded to the salarian. "What about you Miranda?" The Cerberus operative looked thoughtful. "It seems too simple," she finally said. "I think that we might need to check the message and see if it has the information he claimed it had."

Angie raised her omni-tool once again, tapping the folder labeled 'Bypass'. The screen opened the file, the contents displaying on the screen. And as quickly as it appeared, the omni-tool shut off, slightly shocking her. She winced, the shock wearing off as sparks flew from the orange device. As the sparks faded, Angie tried to open the omni-tool back up to no avail. "What happened," Jacob asked, peering at the device as it blinked on and off repeatedly.

Mordin came closer to get a better view, taking Angie's arm into his three fingered hand. Gingerly touching the omni-tool's screen, the professor analysed the problem, reloading the omni-tool's settings. Finally, he managed to reopen the omni-tool's main screen. "Thanks Mordin," Angie said, finally beginning to tinker with the device. 'Anomaly detected. Error.' She frowned, the information that a virus had infiltrated the system disturbing her and the members of her ground team.

"That isn't good," said Zaeed, frown on his face. Angie turned to face the old bounty hunter. "I could try to hack my way into the system and delete the virus, but it would be too risky. I don't know how this virus works and I might mess up unintentionally." Angie's frown mirrored the older man's, her omni-tool still sparking ever so slightly at her side. "I wouldn't risk it," said Miranda, her hand once again finding its way to her hip. "First, we need to find out the virus' properties, weak points. Then, we would need to know where to apply the methods on said weak points."

Jacob looked over at Mordin, the salarian professor in his usual thinking pose. "Is something wrong Professor?" The professor was muttering to himself, the words becoming louder so that the others could hear his train of thought. "Properties turn off omni-tool, prevents user from using it. Possible that virus was meant to do something else, something important. Erase data pertaining to individual? No, would take more time to upload. Attack the user's system? Hmm. Would need to know additional information pertaining to virus. Need to know the reason to the attack as well. Unlikely. Prevent user from finding important information? Yes, yes, highly probable. But what?" The doctor was rapidly thinking, tapping his chin as he concentrated on finding the answer. Angie waited patiently for the doctor to finish his rant.

"Information that pertains to current mission objective? Also trying to find Outer Eye's current location? Unlikely, drell already said that he was unaware of her whereabouts. Trying to complete important objective that involves getting information from us? No, could just look up information from other contacts here on Omega. Trying to stop us from finding Outer Eye? Slow us down enough so she can have time to hide? Hmm. Yes, makes sense!" The salarian had an excited grin on his face, "What makes sense," Zaeed asked, the bounty hunter looking confused as to Mordin's method of thinking.

The professor began to gesture, his hands moving as quick as he was speaking. "Drell said that information would help us reach someone who can help us. Person before, Seeker, said that drell would know where to find an associate of Outer Eye's. Felik said Seeker would know someone who knows where Outer Eye is. Information had virus attached to the sent package, which drell sent to Shepard's omni-tool. Possible that entire situation was a set-up, ever since began looking for Outer Eye."

Angie thought about it for a second. It made sense, Outer Eye giving them the illusion that everyone they meet could only redirect them to others. She sighed, closing her eyes and her hand running through the strands of red hair at the side of her face. "Now all we have to do is find out where she wants us to go next," she said opening her eyes. "I think that we have to find a way to get rid of that virus before we do anything else," Jacob said. Angie nodded to the male. She then turned to Miranda. "What do you think about this?" "Jacob's right, we have to find a way to delete that virus before we proceed. I think we should start by looking for a tech specialist."

* * *

Sitting at the bar of Afterlife, the bad music pounding in her ears, Angie took a sip of the drink that she bought just moments ago. She sent Jacob and Miranda out to check one side while sending Mordin and Zaeed to another while she checked the area around the bar. It proved to be insufficient and she decided to get a drink to help calm her nerves. The asari bartender was standing nearby, polishing one of the glasses. When she finished her drink, the bartender came over to her. Taking the glass, she asked if she wanted another one. Angie shook her head. "No thanks," she said. The bartender shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said, taking the glass and beginning to polish it. Angie then was shot with an idea. Looking up to the asari, she decided to ask her. "Do you know any good tech specialists around here?" The asari mimicked the human gesture of an eye brow raise. "Why do you ask?" "My omni-tool is giving me trouble and I need someone to sort things out." Putting the glass down, the bartender sized her up. "I see. I do know someone, goes by the name Tech. He's got a shop in an old rundown apartment in the Gozu District." It was Angie's turn to be curious. "The Gozu District? Wasn't that the district that was quarantined not too long ago?"

The asari nodded. "Yeah. Once the professor Mordin Solus cured the plague, it got reopened to the public. Some say that he had help, but I really couldn't care less." The red haired Spectre nodded in understanding. "Thanks for the information." The asari tilted her head in kind. "No problem," she said, walking over to the bar's opposite side to help another customer. Angie contacted the others over a secure frequency, telling them to meet her outside the club.

* * *

"Good to be back," Mordin says, walking behind Jacob as they entered to district. "Can see district is doing well." "Indeed," said Miranda, following behind Angie as they proceeded through the streets. The red haired Spectre led the way, nodding to the many people, humans and aliens alike, as they continued through the district. They passed Mordin's Clinic along the way, the professor commenting that he'll visit later when they complete the current objective. They finally came to a stop outside a one of the abandoned apartments, a light being seen from inside. "Alk's tech shop," Mordin questioned, the five of them entering the building.

Inside, they could hear voices. As they got closer, the voices got louder. One was clearly Alk's, and it sounded threatening. The second voice was calm and collected yet harsh. They heard the sound of a gun being fired, Angie leading the five of them as they ran to the room. When they entered, they saw Alk with his shotgun drawn, a small troop of Blue Suns mercenaries surrounding the desk he was behind. They drew their own weapons, the entire group of mercs turning around to face them in surprise once they saw them. They heard the loud sound of Alk's shotgun being reloaded. "You idiots never learn, do you?" With that, the mercs whipped around, one of them being blown apart by the force of Alk's weapon.

Ducking behind cover, Angie and her ground team opened fire on the mercs, being careful not to hit Alk who had taken refuge behind the desk. The male quarian stood from behind the desk, sending out a combat drone. "Go get them Salvikia! Do your thing!" Angie sent out her own combat drone as well, the two machines drawing the attention of the mercs making it easy work for the others. Coming out of cover, Angie walked over to Alk, the young quarian reloading his shotgun and storing it under the surface of the desk. Under her orders, Miranda, Jacob, and Zaeed began to take a look at their surroundings, Mordin following her as she went to talk to Alk.

The male looked up from his work, nodding to the two as they came up to him. "Hello Shepard, Mordin. It's great to see you two again. Thanks for the help earlier." He seemed to smile at them through his mask. The long crack that was present in the purple mask on his helmet didn't really stand out that much. Looking at it at just the right angle can show you how it cuts the mask almost neatly in half. When they were going to the Environmental Plant, Jacob had noticed it and asked. Alk had given them a shorter version of what happened, they had been really pressed for time. "No problem Alk." She gave him a smile of her own.

Mordin sighed. "Still causing Blue Suns trouble Alk?" The quarian shook his head. "They've been trying to charge me for protection money and my tech abilities. Maybe I should take a hint from your book and put these guys outside the store in warning," he added teasingly, jabbing one of his three fingers at one of the bloody turians on the floor. Mordin shook his head again. Sighing, the salarian professor excused himself and went over to keep an eye on the door, just in case. Chuckling, Angie shook her head at the young teen's actions.

She smiled to him, hand on her hip. "I need your help Alk," Angie said, watching as the quarian back behind the desk and leaning over to face her. "What do you mean?" He tilted his head in a questioning matter. "I have a tech problem that needs to be solved. I would have fixed it myself but I don't know the components." The red haired Spectre took her omni-tool off her wrist, handing the metallic cylinder to Alk. The quarian examined it in his hands, attaching it to his own wrist and turning it on. "What seems to be the problem?"

Angie reached across the desk, tapping the screen. "I'm looking for someone and the person I got the information from sent a virus with the package. I don't know the details of the virus and I can't delete it since I don't know what it would do." The quarian nodded slowly, glancing over the screen and checking through files. He finally looked up at her. "I see. Who did you get this from?" Angie raised an eye brow. "A drell that was in the docking bay," she replied. "His name was Tazzon. "

Alk did a double take. "You got this from Tazzon," he asked in surprise. Angie nodded. "No wonder you didn't know what the virus would do!" He went to the area labeled 'messages', immediately tapping on the file from the drell. As soon as he tapped it, his fingers seemed to fly across the screen, rapidly switching any of the tech wires displayed. It seemed to be only seconds later when Alk finished. Handing the omni-tool back to her, the quarian spoke again. "That should do it."

Angie opened up the main screen, checking her messages. Tapping the one labeled 'Bypass', the red haired woman smiled as she looked over the contents of the package. It had the exact location of Craft's apartment, bypass codes that would be able to hack into the system, and a final message at the bottom. Angie raised an eye brow, beginning to read.

_To: Commander Angie Shepard, SSV Normandy_

_From: Tazzon Ratorch, Omega _

_Hello Shepard. By the time that you are reading this, I bet that you have spoken to Maiden (the asari bartender) and had the help of Tech (Alk'Harren nar Rayya) in deleting the virus. You have probably figured out that all of this was a set-up, a way to slow you down. I will tell you the truth; that was the original intention. Outer Eye planned for you to find her sooner or later with the help of Reason._

_However, I regret to inform you that the original plan had begun to change drastically once we received our next assignment from Aria. She sent Outer Eye out into the field to complete the objective, the intention of sending the rest of us one at a time in case something happened. I have been called to help with the situation. You are probably wondering why I am telling you this: it is because if the situation becomes any more dire, Reason will be called in to provide back up. _

_You have to reach Reason before this occurs. You may not have another chance. I arranged a meeting with Craft, the turian that knows where Reason is. He is waiting for you outside of Afterlife. The password is 'Guarding what is precious'. He will respond to let you know. You must hurry._

_May Arashu guide you to your target,_

_Virus_

_P.S. The information regarding Craft's apartment will no longer be necessary. I advise that you delete it immediately. Many people would like to achieve that data. _

_P.P.S.I fully intend to take you to dinner at a later date. I know a nice restaurant on Illium. What do you think? ;)_

* * *

The rest of her ground team following, Angie walked back to Afterlife. Once she said good bye to Alk, she left with the team, explaining the situation as they went. Zaeed said that it was really bad timing. Jacob had said that it could've been worse. Zaeed shot back that the situation was guaranteed to get worse now, glaring at the Cerberus officer. Miranda then spoke up, telling them that it really wasn't the time. Mordin didn't comment.

They noticed the many people that were in line once they left the market. Angie looked through the crowd, searching for the turian that they were looking for. Unfortunately, Tazzon hadn't given them an appearance. Once Angie told the ground team about how Tazzon signed the message with 'Virus', Zaeed's eyes had widened slightly. When asked, he replied that Virus was an information broker that lived on the Citadel and was a well-trained assassin. However, Zaeed remarked that for some reason, Virus had seemingly disappeared without a trace. It made sense.

Searching for the turian would take a while, Angie thought, sighing in frustration. The five of them made their way through the crowd of people, some in line and some just mingling around. Green eyes searched the crowds, looking for any turians that might be around. Finding one, she walked towards him. "Can I help you," the turian asked, his mandibles twitching. "I'm looking for Craft. Maybe you can help me." He seemed to frown. "Craft? Yeah, I know him." He nodded in the direction of another turian, this one taking in the view at one of the edges. "That's him." Angie nodded. "Thanks," she said, turning and making her way towards the weapon's dealer. "Don't mention it."

Angie walked up to the turian. Once she reached him, she looked out at the view that he seemed to be taking in. If he noticed her presence, he didn't acknowledge it. She turned back to him. "Guarding what is precious," she said. The turian pushed off the guard rail, turning around to face her. "Is hidden behind threats of pain and hatred," he replied. Angie blinked in surprise. It was the same turian that pointed his gun at her when she met with Aria the first time. He crossed his arms. "I remember you. You're Commander Shepard, the woman that saved the Citadel. You came to talk with Aria about Mordin Solus and Outer Eye." He nodded to the salarian doctor behind her. "I see that you found him." Angie nodded. "It was no picnic." Craft laughed. "I bet it wasn't. I presumed that you were the one who helped cure the plague. Damn vorcha can't take many hints now can they?" Angie shook her head. "No they can't."

The turian leaned onto the guard rail behind him. "So, you want to know where Reason is?" Angie nodded, hand on her hip once again. "Yeah, my contact mentioned that you would know where to find him." He nodded, his mandibles twitching into a slight frown. "He's in Afterlife right now. From what I know, he's dealing with a couple Blue Suns. They're always going to him about the other gangs. When I saw them go in, they didn't look too happy." Miranda frowned. "We don't have much time then." Craft shook his head. "Reason can handle himself. He can make a terribly good actor too. If he pulls a gun on you or something, tell him 'Actius says hi'. If that doesn't work, drop Nolan's name."

Angie raised an eye brow. "Nolan? What do you mean?" The turian turned around once again, facing the view of Omega's lower districts. "He was an acquaintance of ours. We only met him about, five times? I'm not sure. He was a good guy. Disappeared about a year ago," Craft said, looking out at the horizon. "I see," Angie replied, slightly disappointed. She was hoping it would be Nolan Herold, one of the humans who was on the ground team on the first Normandy. "I better find Reason, then. Thanks for the help Craft." The turian nodded, not turning. "Call me Actius, Shepard. It's the least I could do."

* * *

"I didn't tell them anything!" "We both know that that isn't true. You told Outer Eye when we would be attacking the Eclipse base and when we got back, it was completely gone." "I didn't say nothing!" Angie gestured to her team to hide behind the nearby walls and tables. Miranda and Zaeed ducked behind a wall, Jacob hid under a table, and Mordin hid behind a nearby column. Angie walked closer to the booth, hiding behind a wall that was closest to the booth.

Peering around the corner, Angie saw a green salarian, whom she presumed was Reason, being help against the wall in a choke hold by a batarian in Blue Suns armor. There was a second Blue Suns merc, a human who was standing behind the two keeping watch. They couldn't get any closer without being spotted. However, Angie gestured to the person who was the furthest away, Jacob, to make his way closer.

"Either way," the batarian said, Angie peering around the corner again to see what was going on. "We're going to have to cut any loose ends. You know too much." The salarian's eyes widened. "No, no please, d-don't," he said nervously. The batarian dropped him on the floor, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at the salarian's head. "Please, no, no, d-d-don't. I'll, be q-quiet, j-just d-don't," the salarian continued. The batarian raised the pistol, backhanding the boy in the face with its side. He fell, a slight train of blood dropping. Angie noticed the green blood that now coated the salarian's cheek, the same blood covering the side of the batarian's pistol. She noticed the spike like design it had, it appeared to be custom made. "Shut up!" The batarian aimed the pistol at the salarian's head once again, the boy shrinking away from it in fear.

Angie was about to step in when a noise was heard from behind. Angie turned around, the sound alerting the mercs as well as the salarian, who all looked on in confusion. Jacob had quickly hid behind the same column as Mordin, he had hit his leg on one of the nearby tables. She peered around the corner once again. The batarian and the human had turned towards the noise. She watched the salarian use that to his advantage. He stood slowly, before he attacked. He grabbed the sides of the batarian's head and twisted. The batarian made a startled noise, alerting the other merc. The human whipped around, pulling out his own gun. However, the salarian was faster, ducking the first shot, picking up the batarian's gun laying forgotten on the floor, and fired.

The shot connected with the human, said human falling to the ground a bullet etched in his forehead. Angie decided to wait, putting up a hand as the other began to move. This action stopped them, and they nodded, waiting. She peered around the corner once again, watching as the salarian dropped the gun, breathing heavily. He backed up, hitting the wall behind him. Angie then walked out, the others following her lead. Reason's brown eyes widened when he saw them, quickly searching for an exit. Spotting one, he ran. Angie blinked. She ran after him. Damn, she thought. I should have been more smarter about this.


	13. Dossier: Outer Eye part 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, what's up? How's your summer going so far? Good? Well, then, you probably had a better time than I did. Remember that vacation that I mentioned I would be going on? Well, it sucked.**

**Chikako: It's true, I was there. *Sick because of something***

**Yeah, Chikako was there too. She was helping me with ideas for this story. After a while, we started drifting away from it and just relaxed. Food was awful (mostly). But, the beach was amazing! The sand was so white! **

**Vanik: What about the rain?**

…**.. That sucked. We were in our hotel room (a villa since we all wanted space for ourselves). I was taking a nap since I was tired. I was waken up at least an hour later by thunder and my parents running around the entire suite with towels, trying to dry up the puddles of water that came through the ceiling. This happened twice. It sucked like hell. **

**Actius: It could've been worse. **

**True. My dad took a video and might put it on Youtube. I don't know for certain. Anyway, enough about me. Remember how Vanik was drunk?**

**Vanik: Ugh…**

**Yeah, he has a hangover now. Really, you should've seen it coming.**

**Vanik: I did. It still hurts though.**

**Houjou: We tried to get him to put medi-gel on. He declined.**

**Solar: Makes it more fun for me! *Turns on radio extremely loud***

**Vanik: UGH…**

**Chikako: Poison1234 does not own Mass Effect or any of its characters. She only owns the O.C's and any other side plots that don't happen in the game. **

***On to the Story!***

* * *

A slight breeze whipped past him, turning corners and jumping over the odd drunk in the back alleys of Afterlife. He could feel the pounding in his ears, his ragged breathing as he ran from them. It was odd, really. Chikako had told them that Shepard was coming. She told them that she was building a team. She had told them, The Secret that she hid from had she told them? She told them that she trusted them.

He slowed down, his breathing the only sound in the dark alley. He trusted her too. If she asked him to jump, he would ask how high, how far, and if he should bring anything back for her. That's how much he trusted her. That's how much he cared.

But why? Why did he run from the people that she wanted to join? Is it because he was truly afraid? Or was he just being selfish? He cared. He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay. It would be different without her there with him. They were different yet similar. Like a mirror. They were reflections of each other. He wanted her to help with the mission. Really, he did. But he wanted her to stay. Or did he want to go? It was suicide, The Suicide Mission as she said. Did he really want to go?

He stopped walking, breathing heavily, hands on his knees. Chikako would have done something similar. She would have done it sooner. She would have collapsed. He would have helped her up, told her to keep moving. She would keep trying. He stretched back up, looking around at his surroundings.

The metal walls around him were like all the other walls; dusty with the odd splatter of blood here and there. He didn't pay attention to that. He strained to hear anything out of the ordinary. The sound of Afterlife's music was the loudest. He heard a scream. That was further away. It was ordinary. Voices nearby. The yell of 'I think he went this way' or 'Damn, a dead end' is what he heard before he began running again. It might not have been him that they were looking for, it might have been someone else. He didn't know for certain. An instinct in his mind had kicked in saying 'Run faster! Get away! Need to get away!'

He was still tired, he ran slower. He turned another corner. Left, right, right, left, right, left. He reached a dead end. "Damn it," he muttered. He turned back to exit the alley. There was something in his way. A woman with red hair and green eyes, N7 armor dull in the dim light. Behind her was a woman in a white cat like suit, black hair, and blue eyes. There was a black man behind her as well, wearing a tight uniform and brown eyes. The most noticeable feature was the Cerberus crest on the chests. He frowned.

He noticed another man, an older human. He had his hands on a shotgun and he seemed fierce. Oh yeah, that was definitely a bounty hunter. The last member of the group was a familiar salarian. The orange figure was wearing white armor. He had seen him before, the memory of him singing in front of an audience coming to mind. They were all familiar. They had begun walking towards him. He wanted to tell them he knew them. But, he had to keep up appearances.

Backing up a few steps, he pulled out his pistol, hands shaking. He didn't have to fake much, his hands really were shaking violently. The red haired woman stopped, raising her hand. The others stopped as well. He found his voice. "W-Who are y-you? W-What do you w-want?"

The red haired woman stepped forward. The orange salarian behind her put a hand on her shoulder, leaning over to whisper something into her ear. She nodded, the salarian dropping his hand. Once again, she stepped towards him. He took a step back. She raised both her hands. "I need your help."

He blinked. "W-What do y-you n-need help w-with?" "I'm looking for someone. I was told that you might know where to find her." His heart stopped for a second. She seemed sincere. He knew who she was looking for. He didn't want to tell her anything. He didn't want her to go. "I-I'm not t-telling you a-anything." He flinched when she took another step forward, the pistol now haphazardly losing aim from its target. He felt the blood as it continued to drip down his cheek, the cheek that had been smacked with the batarian's pistol. He had completely forgotten about it. Once again, the red haired woman took another step. He flinched once again. His finger squeezed the trigger lightly. A small click sounded, stopping the woman in her tracks. The old human male behind her aimed the shotgun at him. He didn't really pay attention to it.

"D-Don't come a-any closer," he said, the Carnifax aiming at the woman's heart. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said. The frown remained on his face. "B-Bullshit," he replied, blinking rapidly. "Need to calm down," the salarian behind the woman said, taking a couple steps forward. "Calm down? H-How can I," he asked, shaking his head from side to side. The salarian didn't answer. His eyes narrowed into a determined expression, walking past the woman. "Mordin," she said, grabbing his shoulder. "Shepard, will handle this," the salarian replied, looking over his shoulder at her. She nodded, letting her hand drop.

The others behind Shepard had taken tentative steps forward. "Shepard? I k-know that name," he said, the pistol shaking less than before. The red haired woman, Shepard raised an eyebrow. "You know who I am?" He gave a nervous chuckle, pistol lowering slightly. "Who wouldn't?" "Point taken," she replied, smiling and rolling her eyes.

The salarian walked closer. He dropped his arms and let them rest at his sides. Mordin, the salarian, had finally reached him. He flinched, dropping the pistol onto the ground when the doctor wiped a finger across his bleeding cheek. He winced. Mordin examined the green blood on his omni-tool before applying medi-gel to the wound. "Should be fine in an hour."

He nodded, nervously looking down at the ground and shifting from foot to foot. "Y-Yeah. T-Thanks." "Something wrong," Shepard asked. He looked back up. "W-Well. Um… This is awkward. I mean, I guess I should have suspected this." The woman in the cat suit raised an eye brow. "What do you mean," she asked, an Australian accent heard. Ah, so this was Miranda Lawson. She doesn't seem too bad. "Mordin Solus is regarded as one of the most brilliant doctors in salarian history. I-I never thought that I would meet him in person," he replied, looking down at his feet again. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

He heard said doctor chuckle. Looking back up, still hiding his face, he looked to Shepard. "So, will you help us?" He stood up straight. "It depends. I need to know who you're looking for." She nodded. "We're looking for Outer Eye. A friend of yours, Craft, told us that you might know where she is." His shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I do."

The black man, the one that Chikako said was named Jacob Taylor, spoke up. "Well, that's good to know. We've been running from one person to the next just to get to you." He chuckled. "Yeah, I heard." Shepard shook her head. "Well then, Reason. Can you tell us where she is?"

Vanik chuckled once again, smiling. "Please, just call me Vanik. Having the name 'Reason' is kind of…. contradicting." She nodded. "Alright Vanik," she said. Vanik picked up his Carnifax from off of the ground, placing it onto his hip before walking past them. "It'll be safer to talk back at Afterlife. You never know what kind of people might be listening in." He noticed that they weren't following, so he turned around. Shepard was crossing her arms. "I'll admit that I don't really want anyone to hear this but I'm sick of being led around by my nose."

Vanik nodded. "Understandable. Definitely makes sense. Fine, I'll tell you here." Then he raised a finger. "But if we end up ambushed later, it'll be on your head." Shepard nodded, uncrossing her arms. He tapped his chin. "Outer Eye is….. Well, I don't think she'll be what you expect," he began. The red haired Spectre raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Vanik sighed, leaning on the wall behind him. "Most people don't see Outer Eye in public. She hides in plain sight though, so it's pretty easy for her to get around," he continued. "For her to actually leave the apartment is a whole other story. She will argue but she'll come anyway."

Shepard crossed her arms once again. "What does this have to do with her?" "I'm just saying to be prepared for a fifteen year old girl who has a weird sense of humor. A bit morbid." Miranda raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip. "A fifteen year old girl? I was expecting someone older." Vanik felt his eye twitch. Now he saw what Chikako didn't like about her attitude. "Look sweet cheeks, Outer Eye knows what she's doing, even if she's fifteen. You're lucky that she has Tazzon be the one who handles the red sand." The Cerberus operative's eyebrow was still raised on her forehead, but she didn't comment.

He heard the old man behind Shepard speak up, everyone looking over to him. "We didn't ask for info on the girl's age. We just want to know where she is!" He shrugged. "It's your ass," he said. "Outer Eye is currently on a secret operation for Aria T'Loak. Both she and Tazzon have been called in to deal with it. I don't know too many details though," Vanik continued. Shepard sighed. "So, go talk to Aria about it then," she asked. He shook his head. "If the situation gets rough, she'll call me in. When that happens, I can lead you guys to the base. From there though, you'll have to find your own way through."

Once again, the red haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Our own way through," she asked. "Yeah," Vanik replied, scratching the back of his neck. "I have the schematics with me." He pulled up his omni-tool, sending the information to all five of their omni-tools. They checked it, dubious. "If it helps, I can't create viruses like Tazzon's," he said. "He uses that particular skill for his other job."

Vanik pushed off the wall, walking past them. "I'll meet you outside Afterlife after I speak with Aria about the situation. Oh yeah, Shepard," he asked, turning to look over his shoulder at the woman. "Yeah Vanik?" He smiled, his lips twitching upwards. "Thanks." She looked confused. "What for," she asked, uncrossing her arms. "If you hadn't saved the Destiny Ascension two years ago, neither I, Outer Eye, Craft, and hell, even Tazzon, wouldn't be here to help you." She blinked in surprise. "You were on the Destiny Ascension?" He nods. "See you later, Shepard," Vanik said, leaving the alley.

* * *

"Ah, there you are," Vanik said, walking to Shepard and her team. The group of five were all standing in the shadows, Jacob Taylor leaning against the cold metal wall, Mordin Solus rapidly typing on his omni-tool, Miranda Lawson also on her omni-tool, and the old human male speaking quietly to Shepard. The red haired Spectre turned to him, everyone else also noticing his presence.

"Hello Vanik. Did you get the information on Outer Eye?" He nodded to the commander. "Indeed," he said, pulling up his own omni-tool. "They're going after an Eclipse base that has info on a vigilant in the area. We have an informant over there but Aria wants a data pad, makes it easier for her." Looking up, Vanik noticed an interested look on her face. "Do you know who the vigilant is," she asked. He checked the info he received, frowning. "Doesn't say," he replied. Shepard frowned.

Vanik gave them a grin. "I'll bet my credits that it's either Archangel or The Armored Fury, but I don't want to assume. If it's both, that's even better." Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?" He chuckled. "Shepard, both Archangel and The Armored Fury have hardly any information on them, The Armored Fury more than Archangel. Some info would be nice." With that said, Vanik turned off his omni-tool and beckoned them to follow him.

* * *

"Remind me again to never, ever let you drive, Shepard." Vanik stumbled out of the sky car first, the others following shortly. Shepard sighed. "My driving isn't that bad Vanik." Vanik shook his head, shaking. The old human male, Zaeed Massani, who he had been introduced to during the ride, stumbled next to him. "Kid's got a point. If we're going on another ride like that, I'd like you to count me out."

The red haired Spectre sigh in frustration, finally turning to the building they landed in front of. Or, what once was a building. "_This_ is your base," Miranda asked, unimpressed. Vanik shook his green head, looking over to the Cerberus operative. "No it isn't, Lawson. The base is _under _this building." "He's right, Miranda," said Jacob. The black man had opened up his omni-tool, checking the schematics. "The base is directly under the building, just like he said."

Vanik motioned for them to follow him, ducking under a fallen support beam as he entered to building. As he walked, climbing over piles of rubble and ducking under wires, he began speaking once again. "Remember how I mentioned that Outer Eye has a weird sense of humor?" "Yeah, what about it," Shepard asked. "She may say some things that might not make any sense to you." "What's the weirdest thing she ever said," Zaeed asked. Vanik looked over his shoulder briefly at the man, his attention turning back to the messed up path in front of him. "One time when we were in our HQ, I really pissed her off," he began.

He ducked under a metal pipe that was protruding from the ceiling before moving out of the way as they entered a small open space. A loud bang was heard throughout the still air. Everyone turned to look as Zaeed entered last, hand on his forehead. He had hit his head on the pipe. Vanik shook his head.

"Anyway," he continued after a moments silence, walking towards another opening between the debris on the other side of the room. Ducking under, he heard them follow. "She then threatened that she would throw me out an airlock with the air. I didn't say anything after that, just shook my head." Silence was heard. Then, he heard the sound of an omni-tool open up as they entered another clearing. Jacob spoke up, his omni-tool on as they stopped for a second. "Wait, I'm looking at the schematics for your HQ. It's underground, it doesn't have an airlock. Or windows for that matter."

Once again, the silence had fallen over the group as they took in the information. Vanik once again began pressing forward. "… So," Shepard began. "You're saying that she threatened to throw you out an airlock when you were in a base that didn't even have an airlock, with the air? That makes no sense." Vanik shot a grin over his shoulder. "Exactly." He heard Zaeed snort as they continued on. The rest of the trip was quiet, the only sounds were their footsteps and the sounds of creaking metal. Jacob asked Vanik if they were ever nervous about the building ever falling in on them. "Sometimes," he replied. "I mean, Alk always had a habit of tripping over something. He's always clumsy when he isn't working on tech or when he's on the field with a shotgun in his hands." "Very true. Know from experience," Mordin said, speaking up for the first time since they arrived.

They finally came into yet another clearing. Vanik stepped out into the area, noticing the rubble that was moved out of the way. It looked like someone had recently been there. He knelt onto the ground, his hands scanning the landscape. The others looked confused, Shepard finally gesturing for them to follow his lead. After minutes of searching, Mordin spoke up. "Found something," he said, his hand hitting a more lighter piece of metal. Vanik stood from his crouched position, walking over to the salarian professor. Kneeling down next to him, he tapped the metal. "Yeah," he said, smiling. "That's it."

Gripping the edges, he pulled one side of the piece of metal off the ground, a dark hole being revealed from within. Inside, a dim light could be seen, shadows moving. Vanik leaned over the edge of the hole, peering inside. "Hey, guys? Are you two in there?" He was met with a pistol pointing at his forehead. Shepard pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the inside of the hole. Vanik frowned, letting one arm drop from holding the metal up and slapping the pistol out of the way. "Geez, that's not a nice way to greet a person you know."

A chuckle was heard from inside the entrance. "That's Vanik all right," said a girl's voice, the sound of it distant. The person at the entrance smiled. "It is good to see you made it, Vanik," Tazzon's accented voice said, a soft rumbling of amusement emitting from the base of his throat. The pistol withdrew, Vanik rolling his brown eyes. "Yeah, yeah," he said. Then he jerked his head towards Shepard and her crew, out of the drell's field of vision. "I brought some guests," he said. "I see. Is it Shepard by any chance," Tazzon asked, his obsidian eyes glancing over in the direction Vanik had pointed to. "Yeah, can they come in?"

The drell nodded, slipping back into the dark base. Vanik tilted his head, gesturing to the group that they could go in. Shepard went in first, followed by Jacob, Zaeed, Mordin, and then Miranda. Vanik slipped in as well, pulling on the edge of the metal 'door' to shut it. He quickly followed Tazzon and the others as they travelled down the hallway. It opened up into a small metal room, the light on the ceiling turned on and dimly illuminating the dark area. There were several wooden crates, some stacked on top of each other while others were alone on the dusty metal floor. There were also metal boxes that were set to the perimeter of the wall, explosive signs hidden from the sight of their guests.

On the farthest crate from the door was Chikako, her back touching the wall behind her. Her eyes twitched back and forth analyzing the area. When they stepped into the room fully, she had a frown on her face. "Where the hell were you, Vanik?" He sighed, hanging his head as if ashamed. "I am terribly sorry, your highness. I was stopped by the peasants as they wished to speak with you." Tazzon snorted, hiding the grin that spread across his face with his hand. Chikako immediately facepalmed, sighing.

"Jackass," she muttered, crossing her arms. He snapped her head up, grinning at her. "Ah, fair maiden! Alas you have wounded my beating heart," he replied, hands coming to rest on his chest above his own heart. Chikako's frowned deepened. "You're just asking for me to biotically throw you out an airlock." "But you won't since you like me." Once again she rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, you weirdo," she said, sighing. "Like you're any better," Vanik replied, sitting on one of the crates diagonal from her.

Tazzon took a seat across from Vanik, the drell crossing his legs into a seated position, hands on his knees and back straight. He was smiling. "Vanik: 1 Chikako: 0," he said. Chikako glared at the drell. "Fuck you," she said, eyes narrowing. "Now that wasn't very nice," Tazzon replied, grinning wider. "Why is everyone ganging up on me?"

As she put her head in her hands pitifully, Vanik looked over to Shepard and her squad. Jacob looked confused, Zaeed was smirking slightly at their antics, Mordin had an unimpressed expression on his face, Shepard just shook her head, and Miranda looked like she wanted to say something. He sighed. "Lawson, if you want to say something, say it," Vanik said. The Cerberus operative raised an eyebrow but answered no the less. "This wasn't what I expected."

Chikako straightened up, leaning back until she hit the wall. "What were you expecting?" "I was expecting something _other_ than a fifteen year old childish girl." Shepard turned to glare at the Cerberus operative. Chikako frowned. "Here's a tip then, Miranda Lawson. Expect the unexpected. That line might come in handy in the future," she said icily, her eyes narrowed like slits.

Vanik winced. Oh boy, this could get ugly. "Hey, this isn't the time for this." Their eyes turned to Shepard, her green eyes darkening slightly. Chikako sighed. "You're right. I don't plan on apologizing though," she said. "I guess that will have to do," said Shepard. Miranda just frowned, stepping back. Chikako gestured to the crates around the room with her hand. "Have a seat."

As the five sat down, Chikako crossed her legs. Putting her elbow on her knee and resting her head in the palm of her hand, she raised an eyebrow. "So, Shepard, what can I do for you," she asked. Acting, seeing what they knew. Both he and Tazzon knew, they shared a brief glance at each other before refocusing on Chikako. "I need your help on an important mission, Outer Eye," the red haired Spectre said. She had taken a seat next to Zaeed, the human bounty hunter sitting next to Vanik. Miranda and Jacob were sitting on Tazzon's side of the room, the black man sitting between the two. Mordin was leaning on the wall near the exit. "Please, just call me Chikako," she replied. Shepard nodded. "Alright, Chikako." Said girl gave a small grin.

"What sort of mission," Chikako asked, once again raising an eyebrow. "We're going after a race called the Collectors. They've been kidnapping entire human settlements out in the Terminus Systems," Shepard continued. Vanik noticed that she didn't seem comfortable. He thought that maybe it was regarding how old she was. "I see," Chikako said. She uncrossed her legs, standing from the crate. A small tap was heard as the heels of her boots touched the floor and she walked over to stand near the exit. Turning around, she tilted her head to the side. "What would this mission entail, Shepard?"

Shepard leaned forward, folding her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. "We have to pass through the Omega-4 relay and destroy their base. I'm building a team of the best specialists in all fields, science, tech, combat."

Chikako frowned. "So it's the very definition of a suicide mission?" Shepard nodded, sitting up straight once again. Chikako sighed, shaking her head. "So the Collectors, huh? Damn, you sure know how to pick them Shepard." The human commander gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess I do, don't I?" Chikako smiled. "I guess I'll help. I've got nothing better to do, really. Plus, it might prove interesting."

"But, it'll have to wait," she said. Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I heard that you were on a mission for Aria. Maybe we can help." Chikako shrugged. "It'll make our job easier." She walked back over to her crate, sitting atop it once again. "As long as it doesn't affect the plan, I think we'll be fine," she said. Looking over at Tazzon, she gestured to the area in front of them. "Tazzon, your scans please."

Tazzon turned on his omni-tool, the orange glow emitting from the device. He brought up a list of sorts, projecting the information out as if laying a blanket on the floor. Vanik leaned forward, tapping his chin. "What's the plan so far," he asked, glancing at Chikako. "A small team will infiltrate the hideout, I will scout the area while the others provide a distraction," she replied. Jacob looked taken aback. "That's it? No special strategy?" Chikako shook her head. "This is how we always worked. The infiltration team has a more detailed role then the distraction team and I can provide backup for the latter from the roofs if need be. I usually discuss the full plan with the infiltration team over the communications. Besides," she continued. "All the distraction team has to do is point and shoot until the infiltration team gets the front doors open."

"Point taken," said Shepard. The red haired Spectre looked over to Chikako. "Who'll be the infiltration team?" Chikako gestured to Vanik. "Vanik knows his way around an Eclipse base. He'll be able to get us in." Vanik nodded. She then gestured to Tazzon. "Lizard man here will be in charge of the distraction team. He may be good at infiltration, but I don't trust myself with people I just met." "Good principle," Mordin said. She glanced over to him, nodding. Turning back to Shepard, she continued. "The distraction team will be taken a forward approach, through the alleys. Tazzon knows the streets best, if me or Vanik went, we would get the team lost." She turned back to the scans. It was a scan of the area, a map. "I will be taking to the roofs. Since I have a sniper, I'll have a better view from up there."

Vanik nods. "Who's coming with me," he asked. Chikako turned to Shepard. "Shepard will be going. If you want, you can take another squad mate as well." The red haired woman nodded. "Mordin, you'll be coming with me," she said, looking over to the salarian professor on the other side of the room. He nods. "Very well, Shepard," he said. Chikako smiled. "Alright then," she said, clapping her hands. "The distraction team will be waiting in the hideout that I scoped out the other day. It's fairly close to the base so be careful. Once the infiltration team gets into position, I'll give the all clear."

Once everyone gave their agreement, Chikako walked over to another one of the crates, picking up her sniper rifle, her SMG, and her pistol. She headed towards the exit. "Oh man. I can't wait to get out of this base. It's starting to make me feel claustrophobic." Jacob then spoke up, gesturing to the walls around them. "You could have picked a base that had windows. You probably wouldn't be feeling claustrophobic then." Chikako turned back to look at him. "Windows are structural weaknesses. I may be claustrophobic, but it's better safe than sorry, right?"

* * *

Vanik looked behind him as Shepard and Mordin jumped over the gap between the two buildings. Chikako had found a route that led them right to the Eclipse base without them running into too much trouble. She was following the distraction team before she would break off and head to her position. Vanik shook his head. She had always preferred to work by herself when it came to shooting mercs. From what she told him about the Collectors, they didn't sound like the ones that you wanted to get too close.

-"Are you almost at the rendezvous point, Vanik?"- Chikako asked over the communicator. He jumped the next ledge. "Almost," he replied. "We should be there in the next five minutes." –"Well, hurry. We're all waiting for you three."- He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, alright," he said. Vanik waited for a second as Mordin and Shepard caught up. He nodded to a lower building, a window with a missing glass screen prominent. "We have to get to the bottom of that building," he said.

"Does this have firm support beams," Shepard asked jokingly. He chuckled. "You have my word. If it makes you feel better," he jerked his head to the building, "I'll go first." She nodded. He walked to the edge, analyzing the distance. Finally, after backing up a few paces, he jumped to the window. Jumping right through, he did a barrel roll. Standing upright, he went back to the window. Waving his hand to the two on the opposite roof, he backed back into the room. There was no way he was going to be kicked in the chest when they came flying through.

Mordin jumped through first, Vanik grasping his arm and pulling him in when he almost slipped. He looked back out, Shepard jumping when she knew Mordin had made it in safely. Mordin helped steady her when she stumbled inside. Thanking him, she turned to Vanik. "The bottom of this building right?" He nodded towards an exit nearby. Upon going to the door, Shepard pulled out a pistol, Mordin following her lead, pulling out his own pistol. Vanik grasped the doorknob, nodding to both of them before opening the door. He immediately pulled out his Carnifax, letting Shepard take point and lead the both of them down the staircase.

They reached the bottom level, Shepard opening the door to the next room. Luckily there was nothing inside that would shoot them. They double checked before Shepard contacted Chikako over the communicator. "Chikako, we're in position." -"Alright, I hear you loud and clear, Shepard. Distraction team, you are clear to proceed."- -"Roger that."-

-"Alright Shepard, here's the plan. Infiltrate the base through the back entrance discreetly. There should only be a few guards there just in case something happens. Take them out, but don't make a big fuss."- "Alright," said Shepard, nodding. -"Once you're inside, find a terminal and Vanik can start a search on the location of the information."-

Shepard frowned slightly. "I thought this would be a simple 'download this' mission." They all heard a chuckle from the other end. -"No, Aria wants definite proof. We're looking for a data pad."- "Alright then, we better get moving." -"You do that. Good luck!"-

"Alright," Shepard whispered. The trio were hiding behind separate metal columns as they watched the two asari commandos and the human engineer stood guard outside the back entrance. She looked over to them. "Let's make this a simple hit and run situation. Mordin," she turned to look specifically at the salarian professor, "I want you to hit one of those asari with an Incinerate." The doctor nodded, determined expression on his face. "Vanik," she looked over to Vanik, "Take out the human. I'll handle the last asari." The younger salarian nodded as well. "Ready?" The two prepared to fire at will. "GO!"

Shepard whipped around the corner, startling the guards. Before they could radio for backup, she fired out her combat drone, the orange orb instantly shocking one of the asari. As the unlucky asari tried to finished off the drone, the human sprang into action. He began to fire his weapon forcing Shepard to take cover. Vanik popped out from behind his column, firing out his own combat drone. He fired rapidly at the engineer, who was now distracted by the drone. Mordin shot the last asari with an Incinerate, stunning her. She tried to pat the fires that threatened to burn through her armor out, making her an easy target for the salarian professor.

Shepard finished off the asari in a matter of minutes, the blue woman falling to the ground in a heap. The second asari that Mordin attacked didn't stand a chance, the flames burning through her armor distracting her from the real threat. Vanik's target was also easy to kill, the drone distracting the human long enough for him to finish the man off. They all reloaded, the sounds of gunfire coming from the front of the base, telling them that it was all going according to plan.

Vanik ran behind Shepard and Mordin, the green salarian hitting the green panel as the others two stood ready on either side. He turned back around, his gun raised to fire if necessary, watching their flank as Mordin and Shepard checked if the hallway was clear. "Clear," Shepard called. Vanik hurried into the base, following the two as they searched for a terminal. The base was completely empty, most of the guards having gone to provide backup as the distraction team attacked.

Walking quietly down the hallway, Shepard taking point, the trio made their way through the base. Shepard contacted Chikako over the comm. link. "Chikako, we're inside. We're looking for a terminal now." -"Alright, Shepard,"- she replied. -"Find the terminal as quickly as you can. We need that data."-

"There should be a terminal around here somewhere," Vanik said, looking over his shoulder every so often. "Check for med bay. Usually one close or inside," Mordin commented. Shepard stopped, peering around a nearby corner. There were a pair of Eclipse mercenaries guarding the med bay. "Damn," she muttered. Looking over her shoulder to the two salarians behind her, she gestured to Vanik. "There are two guards," she whispered. "How do you want to handle this?" "Send out a combat drone. The professor and I can do the rest," the green salarian replied. "But we're going to have to take them out quickly, Eclipse are known for their mechs and tech."

The red haired Spectre nodded. Raising her omni-tool, she sent a look to both of her companions before the orange drone appeared. The Eclipse jumped in surprise, both Vanik and Mordin turning around the corner and shot them down before they could alert security. The drone fizzled out of existence as the trio passed. Once again, Mordin and Shepard stood on either side of the door, weapons raised. Vanik hit the green panel, opening it. Mordin and Shepard went inside, clearing the room.

Vanik followed after, finally putting his pistol away and walking towards the nearby terminal. He rapidly typed, information of all kinds appearing on screen. Shepard grabbed some extra medi-gel from a nearby cabinet while Mordin watched the door. Vanik continued typing, the hacking becoming more tough as he continued. "Got it," he exclaimed. He had gotten into the network. Scanning through the data as it rolled down the screen, he clicked on a file that read 'Classified'. He pulled up his omni-tool as he read through the file. "Yes," he said, grinning. "This is it!"

"Good," Shepard said. "Where's the data pad?" Vanik checked the files again. "It's not far from here," he replied. "Just down the corridor. But we have a few…. Complications." Shepard looked over to him as she picked up a stash of Iridium. "What kind of complications?" Vanik turned to her. "There are security cameras lining the halls and the rest of the guards that aren't out front are down there. I can hack into security and become your eyes Commander and help you avoid the guards. From there, it's just a matter of when the guards will find me."

"Better to just go straight to security room," said Mordin, looking over his shoulder. "Safer." "He's right," Shepard said. She stood up straight, turning to him. "You head to the security room, Vanik. When you get there, just give me and Mordin the green light and you can lead us through." Vanik nods. "Very well, Shepard. I'll get there as fast as I can." With that, he pulled out his pistol and left the room.

* * *

Vanik ran down the metal hallway as quickly as he could. He heard the sounds of gunfire that came from the front entrance, the smell of red sand in the area around him. It seems he has stumbled along their red sand supply. He was about to dash to the other side when he got an idea. Quickly finding a terminal, he hacked into the system and set it to explode in an hour. That gave them one hour to complete the mission. Vanik grinned as he found the security room. Chikako worked well under pressure. He hoped Shepard did too.

As he opened the door, he was aware of the three Eclipse mercs that were facing the security footage. They turned around when they heard the door open. He shot out a combat drone and the fight began. The drone had attacked the nearest opponent, shocking the human. It had taken down the merc's shields easily, Vanik shooting the merc until the latter fell. The drone then turned to the other mercs in the room; a salarian engineer and an asari commando. Shit. He ducked behind a nearby counter.

The asari had begun firing at him every time he stuck his head out, giving the engineer time to kill Coman. Oh that son of a-! Vanik once again stuck his head out, firing a Neural Shock out, stunning the commando. He fired at the salarian as he waited for his drone to recharge. He heard the rapid pinging as his shields went down, ducking behind cover once again and reloading his pistol. When he stuck his head out again, he let Coman loose. The asari was now distracted, giving him plenty of time to take down her shields. Once she was down to only her health left, he shot her with Neural Shock. She stumbled, him getting time to line up another shot.

The only one left was the salarian engineer, and his combat drone was already destroying his shields. When he fell to the ground, Vanik stood back up, walking over to their bodies. As a precaution, he shot each of the mercs in the head, just to be safe. Walking to the giant screen that covered the wall, he contacted Shepard. "Shepard, I'm in the security room. I have control of the cameras." -"That's good to hear,"- she replied. Vanik took a look at the different video footages. "Now I'll be able to direct you to the data pad. Take a right and immediately hide behind that stretch of wall. There are guards in the room."

* * *

-"Nice work, infiltration team,"- Chikako said over the communicators. They had just left the base and were heading to the rendezvous point to regroup. Mordin and Shepard had found the data pad and things had gone smoothly from there. Vanik had quickly told everyone what he did to the red sand department, thoroughly encouraging the need to get the mission done before the base exploded. Chikako had sighed, simply saying to double time it.

Once they were a good distance away, Vanik turned to Shepard. "Hey Shepard?" "Yes Vanik," she asked. "I've been waiting to ask for a while but it wasn't the right time…." "What is it?" "Well, it's just….." He had made up his mind. He wanted to go.

* * *

Angie and her current ground squad waited outside of Afterlife for Chikako, the girl and her team mates going inside to report to Aria. The red haired Spectre sighed, running a hand through her hair. After Vanik named his request, Shepard had just said that she would let him know. She had to check with Miranda as well. It wasn't a conversation that went well but she got her to see reason. Vanik was coming with them to face the Collectors.

She looked up, seeing Chikako waving to them as she came closer. Vanik was with her, a nervous expression on his face. "Alright, I'm ready to go," Chikako said, a small smile on her face. It seemed sad. "Good," said Angie. She nodded to Vanik. "You got the green light, Vanik." He blinked in surprise. "R-Really," he asked. She nodded. A grin spread onto his face and he pumped his fist into the air. "Yes!"

Chikako turned to him confused. "Huh?" The smile stayed on his face as he told her happily. It was quiet for a second, Chikako frowning. "Why didn't you tell me," she asked. He shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise." It was silent once again. Chikako then wrapped her arms around the green salarian in a hug. "You bastard! You should have told me! You know I hate surprises!" He laughed. Angie smiled. "Alright you two," she said. "Your stuff is already on the Normandy. Be ready, I'm going to be taking you guys with me tomorrow to finish up with recruiting."

Chikako let go of her salarian friend, nodding to the commander. She gave a mock salute. "Aye aye!" Vanik also saluted. "Yes ma'am!"


	14. Dossier: Archangel

**A/N: Nom nom nom. Hi~! What's up? Anyway, I'm actually kinda glad that I got that last chapter done. The conversation in it had me thinking about it more then I'm used to. That, and how conversations with other characters should be like. **

**Solar: You think too much. **

**Houjou: That's because you don't think at all.**

**Solar: … Screw you.**

***Sigh* Once again, I want to thank all of the people who are reading this story. I'm just surprised that you're actually still reading it. But new favorite characters have also come into existence in my mind. These two are Padok Wiks and Legion. **

**Actius: Padok Wiks? That salarian that replaces Mordin in ME3 if he dies?**

**Yep, that's him. He's got funny dialogue. **

**Vanik: That's because of that conversation that you watched in which he mentioned he was interested in how krogan had sex.**

**Chikako: Funniest conversation of my short life. ^^**

***Rolls eyes* Anyway, updates may be a bit slower, since my dad has me working on math. I'm the only one in my family that isn't good at math. **

**Vanik: Yet you are extremely good at using tech powers. **

**Yeah, you're probably right. I finished my Engineer profile (Pure paragon, engineer, Angie Shepard) and got both the No One Left Behind achievement and the Paramour achievement (That's what you get if you romance someone in case you didn't know.). Now I'm just finishing up side quests. But, those aren't as boss as when I fired the Thanix Cannon. ^^**

**Solar: Poison1234 does not own Mass Effect or any of its characters!**

***On to the Story!***

* * *

I wearily blinked, my eyes opening and welcoming the darkness of the crew quarters. Currently, both myself and Vanik will be staying in here until Shepard asked our preferences. I sat up slowly, rubbing the drowsiness from my eyes. Personally, I couldn't really believe it. I had managed to get onto the _Normandy_. That was definitely something worth remembering. I didn't think I would do it.

I looked around the dark room, the forms of the other crew members sleeping almost peacefully. I guess it's still pretty early. Sighing, I kick off my blanket, placing my feet onto the cold metal floor. There was no way I was getting anymore sleep. I stood, groaning inwardly as the room swirled around me. Damn it, I really need to stop doing that.

I grabbed my clothes off of the chair they were hanging on, pulling off my t-shirt and pants that I wore to bed. I tied my hair elastic firmly in my hair, grabbing a clip and pinning it up so it would stay out of the way. I left my jacket on the chair, the ship was pretty warm, I doubt I would need it. I walked out of the room bare footed. I love my high heeled boots, I really do, but seriously, those things kill! I don't know _how _Miranda does it, what with how she struts about in her own heels 24/7. I gotta say, a break is definitely worth it.

I yawned, stretching as I walked past the elevator and into the mess hall. Looking around, I notice how the entire room is arranged. Everything looks just like it did in the game, which is good thing for me. I would get lost if it wasn't. No one was there, I guess it really was late. I walked over to the small kitchen, going behind Rupert's counter and looking into the cabinets. There were mugs, as well as cutlery and plates for meals. I pulled a mug from the cabinet, setting it onto the table. I had to dig through several different cabinets to find a kettle and tea bags. I couldn't explain it but tea just calmed me down, woke me up.

Pouring water into the kettle, I checked around for an electrical outlet. Funny thing is, they still exist in this time. It was weird to say the least. Finding the outlet, I plugged in the kettle. Turning back to the tea bags, I looked over each of them. An asari tea that Dalia introduced me to (I had asked if she was trying to poison me or something since, at the time, she had an unhealthy tendency to spike people's drinks, even if they were underage), a human tea that I used to drink every once in a while called 'Orange Spice', as well as a sort of uncommon turian drink. Yeah, I think I'll avoid that. Then, I saw it. Earl Grey Vanilla flavoured tea.

"YESH," I cried, throwing my fist in the air. In my dimension, or in the past I still wasn't sure which, I always drank this particular tea. I might drink the 'Orange Spice' as well, however, this one will always be my favorite. I quickly put one of the packets into my mug, storing the others where I found them. Then, I quickly found a sugar container. Taking a spoon out from the cutlery, I scooped some of the white crystals out. Repeating this action a second time, I put the container away. The kettle had begun whistling and I unplugged it. Pouring the boiled water into the mug, I filled it until it was halfway and poured the extra water down the sink.

I grabbed the spoon I used before, stirring the water as it turned a light brown. I found a garbage in one of the lower cabinets, using the spoon to take the tea bag out of my drink and throwing it in the trash. After I had placed the spoon in the sink, I walked over to the dining table, sitting down. I took a small sip of my hot drink, sighing in relief. "It's a bit early to be up, isn't it?"

I jumped, the tea swirling about inside the mug. My head whipped to face Commander Shepard, the female leaning against the wall on the side of the mess with Miranda's office. She had a smirk on her face, most likely from my reaction. I sighed, placing the mug onto the table in front of me. "I guess." I shrugged. "Is there something you needed Shepard?"

Shepard pushed off of the wall, walking closer. "Do you have a minute?" I shrugged again. "Sure, have a seat," I said, gesturing to the seat across from me. She sat down in front of me. I picked up my mug once again, taking a sip. Lowering the cup from my lips, I peered over to her. "So, is there something you wanted to talk about?" I tilted my head slightly, my eyes still focused on her.

"Nothing in particular," she replied, folding her hands on the table. "I just like to get to know my crew mates." I smile, putting the mug back on the table. "That's a good reason," I said. Leaning forward, I rest my head in my palm. "So, what do you want to know?" Shepard leaned back in her seat. "I was wondering why someone so young was leading a huge mercenary organization." I rolled my eyes. "I get that question a lot." Sighing, I shrugged again. "No real reason. I was bored and had nothing to do." The red haired Spectre raised an eyebrow. "You were bored? I don't think that really makes sense." "We're all still children Shepard, regardless of how old we are. We're still constantly learning new things. There are so many games to play. I personally prefer chess."

Shepard raised her eyebrow once again, yet she let out an amused chuckle. "I didn't take you for the type to like games, Chikako." I shake my head. "All children love games. We lose interest in them as we grow older and move on to more larger threats. I simply think that the game gets harder as you get older." Shepard nodded, contemplating expression on her face. I blink. My eyes narrow. "Damn it," I muttered. She looked confused. I sighed. "I just lost the game."

I sighed, shaking my head in self-pity. Shepard still seemed confused, yet she decided not to question it. "So," she asked. "Vanik mentioned before that both of you were on the Destiny Ascension when you first met." I looked back over to her nodding. "Yeah, we were." "I was wondering how you two met." I smiled slightly. "Well, that's a fairly long story. I guess I'll just give you the spark-notes version. I was in a cargo hold, and that cargo hold had been one of the few that were taking many direct hits. I managed to get out. Then, since I wanted to get as far away as possible, I ran. I didn't have good adrenaline, I still don't, just so you know," I said, gesturing with my hands. "Well, when I sat on the floor to rest, Vanik just happened to come by and asked me if I was alright. I said I was fine and well, he got me to come along with him to try to rescue other passengers in the lower levels."

She nodded. "I see." I heard her shift slightly in her seat. "You seemed to have been living on the Citadel before the geth attacked. Why did you leave?" I sighed, leaning backwards in my own chair. "I liked living on the Citadel. It was a nice place. But it didn't seem to be for me. I mentioned that to Actius and Vanik. Vanik agreed with me, since he was looking for something exciting to do. Actius wasn't so sure." Shepard raised an eyebrow. "How'd you manage to get them to go with you to Omega?" I shrugged once again. "I didn't. Actius quit from C-Sec because of something that happened in the office. He didn't want to stay so we called Tazzon to get us a ship. Lizard man said he wanted to tag along and that's basically it."

She chuckled at my comment. I took a sip of my tea, listening to Shepard's next question. "What do you think of the mission?" I lowered the mug, watching the steam. "I'm actually very excited. It's making me a bit nervous too. I mean, the butterflies in my stomach are fluttering all over the place, it's really not helping much." I look back up at her when she answers. "Don't worry Chikako. We'll make it through this mission." I smiled, nodding. "I know."

Shepard drawled her fingers on the table, the soft clinking of her cut fingernails sounding. "What do you think of Cerberus and the crew we picked up so far?" Once again, I took another sip. Then, I answered. "Personally?" At her nod, I continued. "Well, I have nothing against any of them. I think Miranda and I can get along if we put effort into it," I shrugged. "I highly doubt it though. Miranda's really pretty and all, but I think she needs an attitude check." Shepard grinned, chuckling. "Jacob seems like an okay guy. He actually doesn't seem like Cerberus at all. Zaeed? He's cool. I like him. I guess you could say that he would be a good grandfather if he were to ever have kids. And Mordin? The old salarian seems like an interesting fellow. I think he's my favorite so far." I gave a cheeky grin at this.

The red haired Spectre that was sitting across from me laughed. I soon joined her. For such a strong woman, I thought, Shepard is also really pretty. It's also not just her looks, it's her spirit and soul. The way she compels everyone she talks to. I think that this mission will be far better than the games.

* * *

I stood in the debriefing room beside Vanik, my green salarian friend leaning against the table that was in the center of the room. He was tapping his three fingers on the table, a repetitive rhythm sounding. Mordin and Zaeed were on the opposite side of the table, Mordin pacing back and forth while Zaeed was leaning on the wall behind him. At the head of the table was where Shepard stood. Her green eyes scanned over each of us before she began speaking. "We're going to be picking up a turian vigilant by the name of Archangel. I called each of you specifically because you all must have heard rumors about him. The more information we know, the better."

"We're going after 'im? I've heard things, don't know if they're true though," Zaeed said, the old man shrugging when Shepard glanced at him. "What have you heard?" "I heard that he was causing hell for the mercs, always ambushing their supplies and shipments. The Blue Suns had gotten the worst though, what with who's in charge of their group 'ere on Omega." "That's true," Vanik said, smirking. "But some of that was us," he continued, gesturing to himself and I.

Shepard then turned to look at Mordin. "Have you heard anything Professor?" The salarian scientist had stopped pacing, tapping his chin. "Helped whoever he could," Mordin finally said. "Not a rumor though. Managed to prevent many incidents. Took out ringleaders in merc organizations, always had them on edge." He stood up straight, staring Shepard directly in the eye. "Worked in a team, heard that team was dead, Archangel continued operations. Then, mercs found him and was forced to run." She nodded in thanks to the doctor, finally turning to me and Vanik.

"What about you two?" Vanik and I shared a quick glance at each other before turning back to Shepard. "Well," I began. "Do you remember that data pad that we had to get for Aria?" At the red haired woman's nod and suspicious glance, Vanik continued. "That data pad was concerning the situation with Archangel. When we reported in, she said that we could keep the information. It wasn't of use to her anymore so, we did." I raised my arm, omni-tool coming to life. I found the file sent it to Shepard's omni-tool.

Shepard checked the data, briefly skimming over the information before turning the omni-tool off. "Well, I can see why Aria let you keep the information," she said. "But, it's something." She looked at each of them in turn. "Go suit up. We're going to have a chat with Aria."

* * *

They walked up to Aria's veranda that looked out over Afterlife, the queen of Omega herself sitting on the couch in the same position she was sitting in earlier. When Shepard walked closer, the asari jerked her head over to the seat next to her. Once Shepard sat down, Aria looked over to her, a slight scowl on her face. "What do you need?"

I watched as Shepard leaned forward in her seat. "I'm trying to track down Archangel." A slight smirk appeared on her face, the asari turning to look at her. "You and half of Omega. You want him dead, too?" Shepard leaned back. "Why is everyone after him?" I saw Vanik roll his eyes. I jabbed him in the side with my elbow. He glared at me. His eyes asked me, didn't we answer that question already? I sighed. From my expression, I hope he understood that Shepard might want more information than what we provided earlier. He rolled his eyes once again, scowling.

"He thinks he's fighting on the side of good. There is no good side to Omega," Aria replied. My attention was brought back to the conversation at hand. "Everything he does pisses someone off," she said, turning away and shifting in her seat. "It's catching up to him." I noticed Shepard grin. "Just the kind of guy I'm looking for." I heard Zaeed chuckle. "Really? Well, aren't you interesting," Aria said. She turns back to look at the red haired Spectre. "You're going to make some enemies teaming up with Archangel. That's assuming you can get to him," She added. "He's in a bit of trouble right now."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "What kind trouble are we talking about?" "The local merc groups have joined forces to bring him down," Aria replied. She began gesturing slightly with her left hand, even though it stayed on her lap. Just like in the game. "They've got him cornered, but it sounds like they're having trouble finishing him off. Though I'm not entirely surprised. He's got a bit of help at the moment." Shepard leaned forward once again. "What kind of help?" "He's got a guardian angel. The Armored Fury has been watching his back from what my contact says," Aria continued. "They've started hiring anybody with a gun to help them."

"Could be opportunity to get close," said Mordin. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Need guns. Wait, no, have guns. Excellent." He gave a grin. It seemed a bit sadistic but I couldn't help laughing. That has got to be one of my favorite lines. Aria turned back to Shepard. "They're using a private room for recruiting." She jerked her head in the room's general direction. "Just over there. I'm sure they'll sign you up." Shepard nodded before asking, "What can you tell me about Archangel?"

Aria frowned, looking away to blankly stare at the wall behind us. "Not as much as I'd like. He showed up here several months ago and started causing all sorts of problems." She turned back to Shepard. "If you make your own laws, which everyone here does, then he makes life difficult. He's reckless and idealistic, but he seems to know enough to stay clear of me." Shepard smiled slightly at that last comment. "Which groups are after Archangel?"

Aria turned back to look at her. "Blue Suns, Eclipse, Blood Pack. They're Omega's major players. Unless they're at war, you'll never see them together. But one thing they hate more than each other is Archangel." "Do you hate Archangel," Shepard asked, sitting up straight. "I don't have time for hate," the asari replied. "But I distrust them all equally." She turned to look at Shepard, her lips twitching upwards. "For now, I'm happy to just let them kill each other." Shepard nodded. "I appreciate the help."

"See if you still feel that way when the mercs realize that you're here to help him." Shepard chuckled. Then, she crossed her legs. "Can you tell me anything about The Armored Fury?" Aria frowned, scowling. "I know less about him then I do Archangel. He arrived here several months ago, just after Archangel started putting a small team together. He started going around, helping whoever _really_ needed it. The fact that he's over there as well makes it a plus for the mercs. They've been waiting to get their hands on him for a while." The asari's eyes shift to the side. "Assassination rates have gone down majorly since he came into the picture."

"That's true," I said to Zaeed. "Lately, when people aren't focusing on the strings I pull, it's usually him in the limelight. I swear, that guy probably has more eyes then several batarians combined." The old bounty hunter shook his head. "I remember one of my own assassination jobs that I had to do. I charged right through the base, shooting everything that moved. When I finally killed the guy, I made my way out, blowing up the base behind me. No one got out except for me." My eyes widened. "Damn." Vanik looked over to us, a blank expression on his face. "I thought it was supposed to be an assassination." Zaeed shrugged again. "Hey, I like making an impact. It's not like anyone knew it was me."

I turned back to the conversation between Aria and Shepard. Shepard nodded to Aria, standing from the couch. "Thanks for the information." Aria looked up at her. "You have all the time in the world. Archangel and The Armored Fury? Not so much."

Shepard gestured for us to follow her and we made our way through the club. "It might not be a good idea to bring Vanik and I in with you, the Blue Suns know what we look like," I yelled over the music. Shepard looked over her shoulder to us, nodding. "You're probably right. Tell you what, once we get the info we need, we'll meet up with you." We both nodded. Vanik tapped me on the shoulder once Shepard, Zaeed, and Mordin continued through the crowd of people. I quickly turned and followed my salarian friend and we made our way outside.

Once outside, we found a wall that had a good view of the entrance. I leaned against the wall, folding my arms over my chest as Vanik turned to me. "So, what happens now?" I looked from side to side, before answering. "Now, Shepard is supposed to talk to the recruiter. Then, she'll be sent to Salkie, the Blue Suns merc that drives all of their hired hands to the bridge." The bridge was known throughout all of Omega as a place you should avoid. It was owned by a young woman, a turian and was unstable. It made a pretty good hideout for Archangel and his squad.

Vanik pressed his back to the wall beside me, frowning. "This just got more complicated." I nodded, sighing. I lazily leaned over, putting my head on his shoulder. "Hey, it could've been worse. I mean, he could try to shoot us when we get there." "Don't jinx it," he replied. I simply chuckled. We stood quietly, watching the entrance to the club in the dark shadows. He didn't shrug me off, but then again, I've done this before.

When we saw the doors to Afterlife open revealing Shepard, Mordin, and Zaeed, we made our way over to them, dodging the patriots in the crowd. Shepard noticed us, signaling with her hand to meet us in a nearby alley. I nodded, grabbing Vanik's elbow and dragging him over. He protested, before I put a finger over his lips, muttering quietly for him to shut up. We hid in the darkness, Shepard and the rest of the ground team entering the alley.

"So, what did you find out," Vanik asked, his voice hushed to a whisper. "We're supposed to take a transport to the base," Shepard replied, looking cautiously back and forth. "Alright. I'm guessing you have a plan?" Shepard nodded to me. "I told the recruiter that we had two friends who wanted in as well, but couldn't make the appropriate meeting time. He put you on the list as well, so you guys are in." Then she gives a small smile. "The only thing is, you guys might need to hide your identities. I managed to grab something yesterday in the markets." She pulls out a black mask, no designs at all, and also pulls out mascara.

She hands the mask to me. I examine it before placing it onto my face. My bangs now hang in front of my eyes, making it hard to see. I blow them out of the way, frowning as they fall back into place. Turning to Shepard, I raise an eyebrow behind the material as she hands the mascara to Vanik. Vanik looked similarly confused. "I remember Mordin mentioning that some salarians would draw intricate designs on themselves when it's a special occasion," Shepard said, shooting a side glance at the salarian professor. Mordin perked up. "Ah, now understand why you bought mascara. May be able to draw designs and hide anything that might give him away," the orange salarian said, grinning widely.

Vanik blinked, staring at the bottle of human make up in his hand. He looked back up at the red haired Spectre. "I would need a mirror." I sighed, reaching into one of my jacket pockets. I pulled out a gold chain locket. Opening it, I held the two twin mirrors in front of my best friend's face as he opened the mascara. It was the birthday gift I had received from Vanik last year. It was a locket with a chain that you wore around your neck. Inside, were two mirrors. He said that it was supposed to be able to show two different perspectives when you looked into it. As he applied the mascara, drawing a wide variety of circles and swirls onto his skin, I looked over to Shepard. The red haired woman wore a smirk on her face, raising an eyebrow. "It was a birthday present," I said. "I'll explain later."

* * *

Once Vanik finished, he looked different than before. The lines were a nice touch and it complemented his green skin quite nicely. I gave him a cheeky grin when we finally landed at the mercs makeshift base. Everyone piled out of the car, Shepard first and Mordin last. I hesitantly checked the matching buns on either side of my head. They were in the shape of cat ears, with long braids falling freely. Shepard said that it might be best to change my hair design just in case. I had returned my jacket to the ship, since I always wore it. The mask on my face further concealed my identity.

Lucky Vanik, I thought. He only had to draw the designs on his face and change into a different set of armor. His blue set looked much nicer, I had to admit, then the dull black one that he wore now. It was rather plain, except for the single white line that went down the middle of his chest. The driver of the car, Salkie, turned to us. Ah, I remember this conversation. "It's about time they send me someone who looks like they can actually fight," the batarian said.

She turns to him, the rest of us not moving from our positions. "Did they tell you what we're up against?" Shepard shrugged, frowning. "The recruiter was a little vague." Salkie nodded slowly. "We wouldn't get many hires if everyone knew the truth," he replied. "Archangel's holed up in a building at the edge of the boulevard over there. He's got superior position and the only way over is a very exposed bridge. It's a killing ground. But he's getting tired, making mistakes. We'll have him soon enough." Shepard nodded. "You guys have a plan?" "A small team it waiting to infiltrate his hideout, but we need to draw Archangel's fire so they can move in." The red haired Spectre raised an eyebrow. "And that's where we come in?" Salkie nods, the batarian blinking. "Exactly. You'll be on a distraction team. Head straight over the bridge and keep Archangel busy so the infiltration team can sneak in behind him."

Zaeed crossed his arms. "Sounds like they're trying to kill us." Salkie shrugged, shaking his head. "It wasn't my idea but that's pretty much it. But, you look like you can handle it." He nodded to the area behind him. "Head up to the boulevard and get to the third barricade. Talk to Sergeant Cathka. He'll tell you when to go in." Shepard nodded to the batarian. She then turned to the rest of us. "We better go find Sergeant Cathka then." Salkie nodded. "Good idea." Before he hopped back into the car, he looked back over to us. "Watch yourself on the boulevard. Archangel's killed dozens out there already."

As Salkie flew off, Mordin decided to comment. "Found a way in," he began. "Leaving will prove to be… Problematic." Shepard looked over to the salarian professor. "Let's find him first. We can worry about getting out later." Vanik tapped his chin. "I wonder why that merc didn't mention The Armored Fury," he said. Shepard nodded to him. "Maybe it's because he has orders not to." "Or maybe they don't want to scare away new freelancers," I added. Shepard looked over to me. "Good point. Well, we better find the sergeant. Maybe find some other ways to mess with the mercs as well." She gave a small grin before gesturing for us to follow her.

As we continued, EDI gave us an update. _"Shepard, I have scanned the area, but I am unable to plot any other paths to Archangel and The Armored Fury." _Shepard sighed. "Guess we're going with the mercs then." _"The heavy mechs and gunship possess considerable firepower. Weakening them before leaving will improve your chances." _We entered a door at the end of the hall. The individuals inside all wore yellow and black armor. The Eclipse mercs looked up as we entered, frowning. They didn't even comment as we made our way through the room. Shepard found a data pad, and upon reading its contents, she put it onto her back with her weapons for safe keeping. I believe that data pad contained the information concerning the mercs' next move. For a salarian, Jaroth can be pretty stupid when he wants to be.

Shepard walked up to said leader, discussing his plans with the other top officials in his group. Vanik and I glanced at each other, nodding. When I give the word, Jaroth was going to have one hell of a beating coming to him. Zaeed and Mordin noticed, though they didn't say anything. "You run the Eclipse?" We turned to look at Shepard conversing with Eclipse leader. He gave us all a once over, stopping on me and Vanik before returning to Shepard. "Oh, you figured that out by yourself? I'm Jaroth and I run Omega's Eclipse. Is there something you needed Freelancer?" He seemed to hiss out his words. I rolled my eyes. Shepard discussed what the plan was with the Eclipse leader before heading to the door on the opposite side of the room.

We were quiet as we continued down the hall before I spoke up. "You know, Jaroth wants Dalia's head so badly ever since she nearly blew up his main base of operations. They used to be together, you know? I just wish he would have cared about her more than his job. When we get the vigilants and go, I call dibs on the Eclipse leader." Vanik continued where I left off. "He seemed more pissed off than usual. Then again, I do remember Tazzon mentioning that Archangel destroyed one of his bases, and killed his top lieutenant in the process. If he's right, then this is more personal to Jaroth then anything." We turned, opening a door on the left. Inside, were groups of mechs. A YMIR mech stood tall and proud at the back of the room.

Shepard smirked, quickly getting to work on the interface next to the mech. "That should slow them down," she said. "If activated, would be hostile," Mordin said. "Nicely done." They left the room and exited the hallway through the door next to them. Finding another door, they entered a dark room, vorcha snarling and a giant krogan sitting at the front. I blinked. "Yeah," I whispered to Shepard. "Vanik and I are gonna wait outside. Garm knows our scent, if we don't leave soon, he'll smell us and an angry krogan is not what you want." "That, and our cover's blown," Vanik muttered. The both of us left the room, deciding to wait just outside.

After a conversation with the Blue Suns' second in command, Jentha, we made our way to Cathka. Shepard went to talk to him and the four of us waited with the other freelancers. I found a seat on a nearby crate, tapping my nails on the edge. Vanik leaned on the same crate, crossing his arms in front of his chest. When Zaeed and Mordin moved out of the way to let the freelancers move, both Vanik and I got up and out of our positions to stand next to them. We waited for Shepard.

A scream was heard, all four of us whipped around to the gunship. Shepard walked out from behind it, the body of a batarian hitting the ground behind her. I raised an eyebrow at her. The fact that she took the Renegade interrupt was something I always did. Having the damn gunship's health down to 50% was a good thing. I nodded to Shepard before following her as we continued on our way.

Vaulting over the barricade, I landed, pulling out my pistol. The others pulled out their weapons and we immediately followed Shepard. We had to run across the bridge, Archangel's sniper picking off the mercs around us. Then, as we neared the building, a red streak flew in zig-zags towards the bridge, shooting off rockets. We ducked out of the way before continuing. The man in the armored suit fired off more rockets, flying through some of the barricades to get the ones that were more difficult to find. We continued running as The Armored Fury continued to kill the mercs behind us before he flew off.

"Let's give them a surprise of our own," Shepard said when we entered the building. Archangel took out the entire group of freelancers that got in, the sound of his sniper going off. Shepard turned around, shooting her pistol at an explosive that was being armed nearby. It went off, the freelancer beside it burning. Shepard then let a combat drone loose, the orange ball electrocuting the mercs. Vanik let Coman loose as well before firing at the mercs with his Carnifax. "They're with Archangel!"

I rolled my eyes, clenching my fist. It glowed blue before I sent out a Throw, the merc that I aimed at flying backwards. Zaeed shot him down before the five of us continued on. There were only two people at the door, both Shepard's and Vanik's combat drones attacking them. The poor fellows were easy for Zaeed, Mordin, and I to kill, we simply had to pick targets. Once we reached the door, Shepard looked to each of us before pressing to glowing green panel.

We piled into the room, Shepard taking point. When we entered, Archangel had his sniper pointed at an unseen target on the bridge. He looked up to us. Shepard lowered her gun. "Archangel?" The armored figure raised a finger, signaling to wait before returning his attention to the bridge. He fired the sniper once before he turned to us. He stood from his kneeled position, taking off his helmet and sitting on nearby crate. Garrus Vakarian propped his feet up onto the edge of the couch in front of him, nodding to Shepard. "Shepard," he said. "I thought you were dead."

The red haired Spectre smiled, walking forward. "Garrus! What are you doing here?" The turian's mandibles twitched upwards. "Just keeping my skills sharp," he replied. "A little target practice." He had replied tiredly. I believe that that was the influence of Sidonis' betrayal. "Are you okay," Shepard asked concernly. The turian shrugged. "Been better, but it sure is good to see a friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work, especially on my own."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "Well, we got here, but I don't think getting out will be as easy," she said. Garrus nodded. "No, it won't. That bridge has saved my life," he stood from his seated position, pulling his sniper up with him. "Funneling all those witless idiots into scope." Shepard walked closer until they stood side by side. They turned to look out at the bridge. "But, it works both ways," the turian continued. "They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way." "So, we just sit here and wait for them to take us out," Zaeed asked, eyes narrowing.

Garrus looked over briefly before continuing. "It's not all that bad. This place has held them off so far. And, with the five of you…." They followed him as he walked closer to the window. He turned back to them. "I suggest we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defenses, and take our chances. It's not a perfect plan, but it's a plan." Shepard smiled at him. "If we fight as a team, we'll hold them off." Garrus nodded. "You're right," he said. "Their numbers won't help them in here, anyway." He then walked even closer to the window, lifting the sniper to his eyes. "Let's see what they're up to."

Shepard followed him to the window, the rest of us looking around the room. I saw rows of body bags, shuddering. Those must have been his teammates, I thought sadly. Walking around the room, I found some more thermal clips. Picking up a couple, I turned around, tossing a few to Mordin, Zaeed, and Vanik. They reloaded their weapons while I reloaded mine. We turned to look at Shepard when we heard the sound of a gunshot. Garrus' sniper was smoking steam, Shepard having fired it. "It looks a lot more then scouts," she said, handing the gun back to Garrus. "One less now though."

Garrus nodded. "Indeed. We better get ready." He turned to Shepard. "I'll stay up here. I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. You…. You can do what you do best." Shepard nodded. "Just like old times, Shepard." The red haired Spectre nodded. She turned to us. "Vanik, Zaeed, Mordin, I'll be going with you to take them out from the ground." She then turned to me. "Chikako, you stay up here with Garrus. I heard that you can do some damage with that sniper of yours. Keep him alive," she added, jabbing her thumb in Garrus' direction. I chuckled, pulling my sniper off my back. "Aye aye, Commander."

I cocked the sniper, ducking behind the edge of the window, Garrus ducking beside me. I stand upright, hearing the pinging of my shields going down. I fire off a few shots, taking out several mechs before ducking behind cover again to reload and recharge my shields. I heard the sound of the turian's own sniper going off before he ducked as well. We didn't talk, which is understandable since we just met, but I did feel a bit jittery. Garrus was a pretty cool character in the game. Definitely a favorite. I stood up again, using an Overload on one of the mechs and firing my Viper before ducking and reloading. This pattern continued for a while, the Eclipse sending out waves of troops.

I ducked and reloaded once again but before I could stand, Garrus yelled to me over all of the gunfire. "Stay down! Fury's coming in for another hit!" I stayed down as I was told, the sound of many explosions echoing from the field before they disappeared again. Garrus and I resumed firing. "Damn!" An Eclipse merc got through, going out of both Garrus' and my field of vision. "Eclipse mercs have made it into the base," Garrus said to Shepard over the comm. the sound of gunfire on both of our ends. I spotted both Shepard's and Vanik's combat drones as they shocked mercs on the field, Zaeed and Mordin covering them.

A final shot from Garrus' sniper killed one final merc before Jaroth showed himself. The giant YMIR mech was finally sent out. "Damn it, they're sending out the heavy mechs." I felt my lips twitch upwards. "Don't worry," said Shepard over the comm. "That problem should take care of itself." I continued to fire as the mercs made their way slowly forwards, definitely nervous because of the mech's power turned on them. That's when I saw him. Jaroth. I sneered. "Son of a bitch," I muttered, aiming carefully and ignoring the pings of my shields. He was shooting up at me, his own eyes narrowed. I smiled, squeezing the trigger.

* * *

Shepard came back up, the rest of the team following. Garrus turned to her. "You're kicking ass Shepard. They barely touched me," he said. "And," he jerked his head towards me. "She got Jaroth in the process. I've been hunting that little bastard for months." Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Why were you after him?" "He's been shipping tainted eezo all over Citadel space. Half the goods I seized back at C-Sec came from his team here on Omega. I took out a big shipment awhile back and killed his top lieutenant in the process. Not surprised he decided to work with the other mercs after that," he replied.

"That lieutenant was his brother," said Vanik, speaking up. Garrus tapped his chin. "Well, I guess I see why he seemed more pissed off than before." Shepard decided to speak up. "There's only Blood Pack and Blue Suns left. Think we can make a break for it?" "Maybe," Garrus replied. "Let's see what they're up to." He pulls up his sniper, looking over to the other side. I reload, catching the thermal clips that Zaeed tossed me. "They've fortified the other side, heavily. But they're not coming over yet. What they're waiting for?" His question was answered by the sound of an explosion coming from inside the building. "Dangerous explosions. What was that," Mordin asked.

Garrus pulled up his omni-tool, tapping quickly. "Damn it. They've breached the lower level. Well, they had to use their brains eventually. You better get down there, Shepard. I'll keep the bridge clear." Shepard nodded. "We better get moving," she said to us. I nodded, cocking my gun. "Ready when you are Shepard." We followed the red haired Spectre to the basement door. Damn vorcha are gonna have one hell of a beating when this is over. I'll make sure of it.


	15. Dossier: The Armored Fury

**Author's Note: You know, that last chapter may have been cut off a bit, but I have a good reason. I reached my word limit. I am willing to write a chapter that is 7,000 to 8,000 words. I refuse to write more than that.**

**Solar: That's stupid.**

**Houjou: I agree with Solar. **

**Chikako: I think it's reasonable. **

**Vanik: …..**

**Actius: ….. *Sigh* What are you looking at now, Vanik?**

**Vanik: I do not know. **

**Actius: So then, what are you doing?**

**Vanik: I am questioning my existence.**

**Chikako: *Sweatdrops* You're joking, right?**

**Vanik: No, I'm not.**

**Well, I certainly didn't see that one coming. Well, then. ….. I don't know what to say, I really don't. Well, something that has come to my attention is one thing. Summer is over in a month.**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Yes. So, I would like to mention that I won't be able to update as quickly as before when school starts. High school can be a bitch like that. That also being said, I wrote a new story called Voices that will be little oneshots/poems that concerns the crew of the SR-2. The first chapter was about Mordin and what happened after he died on Tuchanka, and the other was about Garrus and his squad on Omega. What I'm saying is that I have no idea of who to write about next and I need ideas. So any ideas concerning it would be appreciated.**

**Chikako: Poison1234 does not own Mass Effect. **

***On to the Story!***

* * *

I followed Shepard down the stairs as we rushed to the basement. I couldn't exactly concentrate on the priority at hand, it was pretty simple. I was pretty busy thinking about the things that changed so far. One was the fact that The Armored Fury shouldn't even exist, I'm not complaining though. His help on the mission will be useful. The second thing was the fact that Garrus didn't even mention where the entrance to the basement was. I mean, Shepard could have found out where it led from when they fought the mercs on the ground level, but it doesn't seem to be that likely.

The door to the basement opened, revealing another staircase. We quickly rushed down it, Shepard first and myself last. I looked around the room. Three doors, oh yeah, this was just like the game. Shepard gestured for me to close the first shutter, her gun drawn and posed to fire at the first sign of trouble. I went over to the door panel. This is where you close the first door, just flip this switch…. Yes! The countdown began, the others coming towards me.

As the door counted down, vorcha troops began to make their way towards us. I fired my pistol at the nearest one, hitting the tank on its back and setting it on fire. I swear, it was a lucky shot. Beside me, Zaeed had taken out his shotgun and was firing off single bursts and knocking down vorcha one by one. Finally, the shutter slid closed. "There's two more shutters," Garrus said over the communicator. "Get them closed, fast!"

Shepard turned to the door on the right, her pistol raised and ready to fire. She brought out her combat drone, the glowing orange orb floating beside her as she made her way to the door. Once she reached it, Shepard pressed the glowing green panel. The doors slid open, Shepard's combat drone floating into the room and shocking the nearest vorcha. Zaeed and Vanik went in first, Vanik sending out Coman and ducking behind a crate while Zaeed ran in full throttle. I went in next, sniper out. I ducked behind a chest high wall (There are tons of chest high walls in this room. Way to go Bioware, you keep giving the mercs ideas) and peered around the corner. Looking through the scope, I ignore the pinging of my shields going down and carefully aimed. When the vorcha came out of cover, his head exploded. I ducked behind cover once again. "Good shot," Zaeed called from his position further in the room.

Shepard pushed further into the room, firing off an Overload at a varren that got past Zaeed. Mordin fired an Incinerate at the beast, the blast creating flames and startling the dog. Coman gave one last shock to the beast before it fell dead. I peered around the corner once again. Seeing no more enemies, I regrouped with the rest of the team deeper in the room. Shepard hit the shutter control, the countdown beginning once again. I switched to my SMG. This is the part where the Blood Pack come in with krogan.

A vorcha leapt over another chest high wall, a krogan following behind it. Zaeed shot at the raging krogan, Shepard's combat drone distracting it long enough for the two of them to finish it off. Vanik, Mordin, and I worked on the vorcha and varren that kept on getting closer to us. The countdown ended, a varren leaping into the air and crashing into the shutter door as it closed shut.

"Move people," Shepard shouted, gesturing for us to follow her. "We need to get that last shutter closed!" I was one of the first to follow her lead. If I remember correctly, this next part will have more chest high walls and groups of vorcha. One will have a flamethrower. Shit. That's a bit unfair. As we ran out of the large room we were in, we entered the basement once again. Running to the last door, Shepard put her back to the wall on one side. Vanik followed her lead. Once Mordin and Zaeed caught up, I hit the green panel. The door opened, revealing a long hallway and Blood Pack troopers.

Shepard ran in first, sending out another combat drone. Vanik went in next, Coman once again appearing beside him. I followed, firing my SMG at the damn vorcha. Ducking behind a nearby wall, I pulled out my sniper. Mordin stood behind the wall opposite my own, firing his pistol at the ugly creatures. Shepard had vaulted over the first chest high wall, finishing off the first vorcha. Vanik ducked behind the first wall, Zaeed leaping over him and the wall to keep up with Shepard. I peered around the corner, looking through the scope. A vorcha stuck his head out from around the far corner. I pulled the trigger, the vorcha tumbling over. "Shame they can't wear helmets," I called. Vanik turned to look over his shoulder at me. "Don't give the mercs ideas," he replied, vaulting over the first wall. I rolled my eyes, running towards the first wall and vaulting over myself. I pulled out my pistol as Mordin followed behind me. I vaulted over the next wall and turned the corner. Shepard had already taken care of the vorcha with the flamethrower, thank God, and was already closing the shutter. I vaulted over the next few walls before taking refuge behind the last one.

Pulling out my sniper one more time, I stood from cover, aiming at another vorcha. "Flammable! Or inflammable. Forget which. Doesn't matter." I felt heat coming closer from behind me, immediately ducking once again. The flame flew right over my head, hitting the vorcha I was aiming at. It stumbled backwards. I stood back up and shot him in the head before ducking once again and reloading. I look over to Mordin, the orange salarian vaulting over the wall behind me. "Be careful with that," I said, frowning. "Apologizes," he replied, ducking down next to me. I stood up once again upon hearing the shutter door close.

"Get back here Shepard," Garrus said over the comm. "They're coming in through the doors." We quickly rushed back to the main room, Shepard once again taking point. Running into the room, weapons drawn, Shepard fired her pistol at the first vorcha she saw. It fell down instantly, the krogan leader, Garm, turning to look at us. "I thought your scent was familiar," he growled, glaring at me and Vanik. "Maybe we should get to cover now," Vanik muttered. I looked over to him, firing my sniper and hitting one of the vorcha. My eyes narrowed slightly and I raised an eyebrow. "No shit, Sherlock," I replied before ducking a barrage of gunfire from the Blood Pack.

I barrel rolled further into the room, pulling my SMG off my back. Zaeed charged straight into the fray, Vanik following closely. Mordin and Shepard took cover behind the walls behind me, Shepard firing out her combat drone. Mordin fired out another Incinerate (this time I didn't bother stick my head out) muttering "Here. Enjoy." That one sounded rather dark, didn't it? "Take that, son of a bitch!" I stuck my head up, running around the edge of the chest high wall to see Vanik using his Neural Shock ability on one of the krogan.

The krogan stumbled back, giving me time to knock out his barriers. All that was left was his armor. I ducked as the combined fire of Mordin and Shepard went over my head, killing him. Well, I guess Shepard has Armor Piercing Ammo. Now that's handy. I vaulted over the wall, following Vanik and Zaeed as they climbed the stairs, two more krogan in front of them. It took a while, but the combined firepower of all three of us (and Coman's help) we managed to kill them.

Shepard rushed past us, killing a varren along the way. We were going to follow her, but the gunfire from behind us stopped us from moving. We took cover behind the stairs' banister, popping out from behind the ledge to fire off shots at the vorcha. Once the gunfire died down, we continued up the stairs. Entering the room where Garrus was in, I kept my gun out as Shepard talked with Garrus. I've played through the game enough times to know what he says. I picked up more thermal clips, reloading my SMG. I tossed the ones leftover to Vanik, who gladly reloaded. We turned back to Shepard just as the gunship appeared in the window.

I ducked behind cover as the ship opened fire. Son of a bitch, I hate Tarak. Good thing Shepard killed Cathka, or else we would be dealing with more armor. I peered out from around the corner, seeing the Blue Suns troops that Tarak dropped off. Shit! I pulled out my sniper, peering around the corner once again. Bang! One shot and he's down! Yeah! I ducked once again. Vanik had sent Coman in to deal with the troops, Shepard's own combat drone similarly doing so. Zaeed once again charged into the fight, ducking behind cover close to the troops. Mordin had also gone closer, firing off another Incinerate.

I activated my omni-tool upon seeing Jentha, the Blue Suns second in command. I definitely prefer her to Tarak. That didn't mean I liked her. I popped out of cover, sending out an Overload. It immediately took down her shields. "There's more where that came from!" Shepard opened fire on the Blue Suns operative, taking down her armor. Both of us took her down, her health being simple to take care of. Vanik used another Neural Shock ("Shocking how you die so quickly!") with Zaeed firing out a Concussive Shot ("That'll bring 'em down!"). The resulting explosion was small yet certainly did damage.

Garrus had taken cover nearby, also shooting with his sniper at the troops. Once they had been taken care of, Garrus reported that Blue Suns troops were coming through the side wall, ground floor. Damn! I quickly ran to the banister. Vanik followed Shepard as she made her way out the room and to the stairs. I saw their combat drones and began firing at the masses of mercs that pooled in. Mordin had taken refuge nearby, shooting at the mercs precisely and accurately with his Carnifax. Zaeed had switched to his own pistol, shooting it at the mercs as they came into view.

Shepard and Vanik were taking care of them from the stairs, not letting them get too close. I peered over the banister, aiming at yet another mercs head. His shields were taken down easily by Shepard. I finished him off, shooting him in the head. Garrus swore as he began to aim at another target. I grinned. Looks like I stole his kill. The trickle of mercs began to slow considerably, Shepard and Vanik climbing back up the stairs.

As we checked the area for any leftover troops, I could faintly hear the sound of the gunship. Well, it looks like Garrus is going to take that missile to the face. Maybe I could've tried to stop it, but I highly doubt I would be able to. I turned around, my gun out and ready to fire when I saw it. The gunship had appeared in the window. "ARCHANGEL," yelled Tarak. Garrus turned around just when the ship began firing. "YOU THINK YOU CAN SCREW WITH THE BLUE SUNS?"

Mordin, Zaeed, and I ducked behind cover. Garrus had as well, before having to move from the impending missile. The missile was getting close and I had to move a bit further to avoid getting hit myself. Shepard entered the room, quickly ducking behind a couch. "Garrus," she called. The turian had fallen to the ground and didn't move. I saw the look on her face. She was murderous.

She began shouting out orders, the rest of the ground team complying. I switched to my SMG, popping out of cover and shooting at the gunship. I could hear the pinging of my shields going down, reloading before I continued firing. I felt my shields give way, wincing as the gunfire from the ship's turret hit me dead on. I ducked behind cover, breathing heavily. Vanik jumped up, shooting at the gunship with everything he had with his own SMG before ducking to reload. "This is one mean mother fucker," yelled Zaeed, shooting at the ship with his pistol. Mordin was shooting at the gunship as well, quickly ducking to let his shields recharge before going again. Shepard stood from cover, pulling out a grenade launcher. She fired it once, hitting the ship dead on.

The ship continued to fire and Shepard ducked behind the couch once again, swearing. My eyes widened slightly but I made no comment. Shepard didn't seem like the type to swear for no reason. I popped out of cover again, firing rapidly at the gunship. It fired a missile. It fired a fucking missile. I ducked quickly, wincing as the missile hit the ground nearby and knocking out my shields. That son of a bitch- I swear, the game was so much more simple.

I stay in my crouched position for three more seconds, waiting for my shields to recharge before popping up once again. Mordin was pinned down behind a potted plant, the gunship firing upon his position and dirt spraying everywhere. The orange salarian seemed to be stuck. Zaeed was nearby, shooting at the gunship. The damn ship finally turned to Zaeed, firing upon him. Mordin moved back a few walls before ducking behind cover and letting his shields recharge. Vanik was now shooting frantically at the gunship, giving it something to look at. Once its attention was off Zaeed, it turned to Vanik. I began shooting at the gunship, the rounds from my SMG bouncing off harmlessly. It turned to me. I ducked once again, reloading.

That's when it happened. A giant explosion was heard. I peered around the wall, seeing the commotion. The gunship was being hit by tons of missiles. You know, I was wondering where The Armored Fury went. Then, the missiles stopped. As the gunship turned around in the air to see what keeps hitting it, a man in a red suit of armor flew towards it a breakneck speed. He gave the ship a good shoulder jab, the gunship spinning out of control and crashing. The final explosion was bright and I could feel the heat emitting from the crash zone. There was no way Tarak survived.

The Armored Fury landed on the ground, the clank of his metal boots hitting the floor with a satisfied clang. He calmly walked over to Garrus and as gently as he could, put the turian's arm over his shoulder and helped him to a bunk nearby. I came out from behind the waist high wall, the others doing the same from their spots in the room. Shepard raised her gun at the armored man, Zaeed and Mordin doing the same. I walked over to Vanik, helping him up. The ship had torn right through his shields but it didn't look too serious. He helped him limp over to the rest of the squad. Shepard's green eyes had darkened, narrowing at the man. "Put him down."

The Armored Fury looked over to us for a few seconds, gently placing Garrus onto the bed. He turned towards us, finally lifting his hands to his helmet. "Shepard. Back from the dead so soon," Nolan Herold asked as he tucked the helmet under his arm. Shepard smiled, lowering her gun. "Nolan. I should've known."

"Yes, you should've," he replied, sighing almost forlornly. "Not everyone in the galaxy is running around with a suit like mine." "You son of a bitch," Shepard said. She walked over to him, hugging her old friend. "It's great to see you again, Shepard. What's the occasion this time," Nolan asked, letting go. "Going off to save the galaxy again," she replied, taking a few steps back. "I'm putting a team together to face off against the Collectors." Nolan nodded, slowly. "That seems pretty big, even for you." Shepard nods, looking over to Garrus' prone form on the bunk. She walks over to him, gently turning him over.

The turian gasps, his eyes flicking open. "Garrus," Shepard said. Mordin rushed over to the turian's side, applying medi-gel to the many wounds on his torso. "Need medical supplies," Mordin said. Shepard turned to me. "Contact the _Normandy_. We require immediate evac." I nod, turning on my omni-tool and contacting EDI. It really is good to see Nolan again. I'm going to glomp him later and see how he reacts.

I watched as they quietly sat by Garrus' side, the professor working as best he could with his limited resources. Zaeed stood watch for any mercs that might come to attack. I helped Vanik sit down, my green salarian friend wincing. I rolled my eyes. "It's just a flesh wound. Nothing too serious," I said, applying medi-gel. Vanik pouted but didn't say anything. He knew that if he did, he would be in a world of hurt. And not just from his injury.

* * *

We sat quietly in the shuttle as we made our way back to the _Normandy_. I heard Vanik shift in his seat. I sighed. "If you keep moving it's going to get worse," I muttered to him, eyes narrowing. Vanik rolled his own eyes. Once again, silence overtook the entire ride. I heard Nolan shift in his seat across the ship. He had turned to Shepard. "I'm guessing that Garrus isn't the only one you're recruiting." Shepard turned to look at him. "Nolan, we worked together to take down Saren. You're not just an associate, you're a friend. You know I would recruit you every chance I got." Nolan nodded. Then, he gave a slight grin. "Does that mean I'm invited to go Collector hunting?" Shepard laughed. "You know it."

I turned to Vanik. "Did Alexis get out of there okay," I asked, lowering my voice. He nodded, blinking. "Yeah, she had a bit of trouble with the mercs but she got out just fine when the rest of The Guard arrived," he replied. "She received an injury but it won't affect work." I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of injury?" "Well, she took a shot to the face, but she should be fine. She's a strong girl, Chikako. She will be fine." I sighed. "Thank god."

* * *

Garrus tapped his foot against the floor of the elevator as he slowly made his way to the briefing room. The _Normandy_ hadn't changed that much, well, except for the unhealthy amount of Cerberus operatives on board. He sighed, running his three fingered hand over his face. Here was another thing that didn't change: slow elevators. His hand stopped at his jaw, gently tracing the stitching on his right mandible. Dr. Chakwas hadn't given him a mirror, said that it didn't look pretty. He chuckled as the door opened. Looks like he'll have to ask Shepard.

As he stepped onto the CIC, he noticed a green salarian speaking with a human girl as they made their way to the elevator. A yes, they were on the ground team. Garrus nodded to them as he passed. The girl stopped the salarian from walking much further instead, calling out to him. "Hey! You're the turian we picked up right," she asked, smiling. The salarian had a frown on his face. "Chikako, if we don't hurry we'll miss the elevator." She turned back to look at him, crossing her arms. "Oh hush, Vanik."

Garrus chuckled. "Garrus Vakarian," he said nodding to them. Upon closer inspection, his eyes widened. "I think we met before a couple years back." She nodded, tapping her chin in remembrance. "Oh yeah, at Flux's right," she mumbled. "Well, it's nice to remake your acquaintance. I'm Chikako Seido," she said, smiling. "Chikako, hurry up," Vanik whined. The elevator doors started to close. The salarian went to catch it but instead stopped when it closed fully. "Damn," he muttered. Chikako laughed. "Yeah, and that's Vanik," she jabbed her thumb at her salarian friend. Garrus felt his mandibles twitch upwards. "You were the one that was running from the female krogan, right?"

Vanik paused in his swearing, slowly turning around. He stared at Garrus for a few seconds before pressing the button for the elevator. Garrus turned back to Chikako. The young female was rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "He doesn't like talking about that." Garrus smirked. "I guess I'll just mention that every time he annoys me then." The girl laughed. A slight ping was heard as the elevator arrived. She waved as she followed her friend into the elevator. "By the way," she called. "Tell Nolan that he better watch his back!" Garrus looked confused as the doors closed.

He stood still before shaking his head and muttering about how humans were so weird. He passed by a female that was working on a terminal beside the galaxy map, nodding to her in greeting. Garrus walked through the Tech Lab, noticing the orange salarian that was working in there before he entered a narrow hallway. The briefing room was to his left, however before he entered the room, a gloved hand slapped onto his shoulder, startling him. He turned his head to find Nolan standing there, smiling.

"Hey buddy. How's the face," the human asked, dropping his hand as Garrus turned around to face him. Garrus shrugged, tapping his mandible. "Nobody would give me a mirror. How does it look?" Nolan smirked. "Here's a fact Garrus; you've always been ugly. All you have to do is slap some face paint on and you're all set." The turian laughed, wincing as he felt the pull on his face. "Ah hell, don't make me laugh. My face is barely holding together as it is. Well," here, he shrugs, grinning as best he could. "I guess it's only fair. All the ladies ever did was ignore you and hit on me. It's about time you got your shot at it."

The smirk remained on Nolan's face. "That's the Garrus I remember. The one with the stick up his ass." Garrus chuckled. "Yeah, and your sarcastic attitude. By the way, never got to thank you for helping me out back there." Nolan shrugged. "Hey, don't mention it. I take care of my friends," he said, sticking out his hand. Garrus stared at it, before taking it and grasping it tightly. "Glad you do." Garrus then let go, jerking his head towards the door to the briefing room. "Now let's go see Shepard. I bet you she missed us." "I bet that she fantasized about you the most." "You son of a bitch," Garrus laughed as they walked inside.

* * *

***A/N: Well now, that chapter was a bit short. I promise you, the next one will be longer! Sayonara! **


	16. Interlude 1: Talking

**Author's Note: Well, I am just bored! **

**Solar: Me too!**

**Houjou: *Rolls eyes* **

**Chikako: *Sigh* Why are you bored?**

**There's nothing to do! Nothing to read, and I have no inspiration to write!**

**Vanik: You're writing right now.**

…**.. No comment. Hello readers! How's life so far? Good? If you're reading this author's note, I am here to tell you something important. **

**Actius: What's that?**

**I am glad to say that people are reading Voices. The latest chapter was about Tali. I had a burst of inspiration at the time: A silent breeze. Then I thought, Tali. It was perfect. I had been planning on writing about Tali for a while, I mean. She's an awesome character, yes? So, I finally did. Now, I need more inspiration. I wanted to write about Thane next, actually. But, I already did the "Sea" idea for Mordin. Ideas would be appreciated.**

**Chikako: Poison1234 does not own Mass Effect.**

***On to the Story!***

* * *

Vanik blinked wearily as he opened his eyes. He took a quick look around at his surroundings, the window overlooking the drive core, the table that sat just to the left of the window, and the many bunks in the small room. He stood from the lower bunk slowly, watching his head on the underside of the bunk above him. Once he had planted his feet on the cold metal floor, he stood quietly.

He walked towards the door, turning back to look at Chikako, sleeping on the top bunk. She had rolled onto her right side, facing him. He chuckled quietly to himself when she blew some of her hair out of her eyes. He shook his head, walking back over to the bunk. Reaching up, he gently moved the dark black hair out of the girl's closed eyes. She smiled, snuggling into the blanket some more. Vanik chuckled again, shaking his head.

As he walked out of the Crew Quarters, he headed to the mess hall. It was still pretty early, Gardner was still asleep. Vanik went to the kitchen area, pulling out the water kettle and filling it with water. He found the electrical outlet and put the plug in. As he waited for the water to boil, he grabbed a mug from the cabinet. Reaching down to open another cabinet door, he pulled out the tea bags. Quickly putting one that was called "Earl Grey Vanilla Flavored Tea" into the mug, he placed the rest of the tea bags into the cupboard and waited. The kettle began to whistle, and he unplugged the cord.

Vanik poured the water into the mug, only filling it halfway before pulling a spoon out from the pantry and stirring. "Damn," he muttered. He pulled out a second spoon, and upon finding the sugar, he placed two scoops into the mug of hot water. Putting the second spoon in the sink, he continued stirring. Once he finished, he put the wet spoon into the sink and left the mug on the counter. Taking a seat at the mess table, he began to tap his fingers on the metal like surface. "That's a waste of perfectly good tea."

He looked over his shoulder to Shepard, the red haired woman leaning on the wall behind him. She was wearing a tired smile. Her green eyes were sparkling with a hidden mischief. He gave her a smirk, gesturing towards the tea on the counter. "I'm not wasting it." "It's just sitting there," she replied, pushing off the wall and walking over to the other side of the table. Vanik chuckled. "Of course it is. Just you wait and see. I'm not wasting it."

She rolled her eyes, sitting in the seat across from him. "Do you have a minute to talk?" "Sure," he replied. "I'm not doing anything too important right now." The human folds her hands on the counter. "I'm a bit curious. Why exactly are you up at this hour? It won't be two hours until the rest of the crew get up." Vanik shrugs. "I guess it's a habit. Not a bad one, mind you," he holds up his hands before placing them back onto the table.

"What kind of habit? I want to be sure everyone is at their best when we face the Collectors," she explains, gesturing slightly. "Well, we always had to wake up early on Omega," he replied. "If you slept in, you had a habit of getting jumped, raped, or gotten your possessions stolen. I never slept much to begin with, though." Shepard nods slowly, processing the information. "Why not," she asked. Vanik shrugged. "Salarians don't require as much sleep as you humans do. We can function on at least one hour of sleep a day, if we have to. It's normal amongst our people."

Once again, she nods. "I see." "With all due respect, Commander," Vanik asked. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Shepard sighs, running a hand through her hair. "I have a severe case of insomnia. I don't get that much sleep, even when I was hunting down Saren." He nods, understandably. "I see. Sometimes, Chikako is like that. She always ends up getting some sleep though. Well," he chuckles. "Once she's had her tea, she's pretty much up and about."

Almost as if right on cue, the dark haired girl walks into the mess hall on the opposite side of the room, rubbing her eyes. Shepard turned around in her chair curiously. Chikako picks the mug up off the counter before walking off to return to the Crew Quarters. Vanik smirked. "What, no thank you? No good morning," he called. As she walked off, Chikako flipped him off, muttering to herself about stupid salarians and how they are always wide awake. He chuckled turning back to the red haired woman across from him.

"You see what I mean?" The Spectre chuckled, shaking her head. "Is that normal between you two?" Vanik shrugged once again. "Yeah, I guess. She wakes up later then me so, I end up making her tea for her. Sometimes." "Sometimes," Shepard asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sometimes we wake up at the same time. Other times, she wakes up first. But, that doesn't happen often." The woman in front of him nodded. Vanik then leaned back in his chair. "So Commander, where are we going next?"

The Spectre sighed, running her hand through her hair once again. "We're going to the Citadel to pick up some supplies and a new recruit. Then, I got a message from Captain, no wait, Councillor Anderson to meet him afterwards." Vanik nodded. "Alright. Have you decided on who you want with you?" She nodded, tapping her fingers on the table in front of her. "I'm taking Garrus, Nolan, Miranda, and Jacob." She frowned. "I really don't want to bring Miranda." Vanik blinked, confused. "Why are you then?" She shrugged, sighing. "I may not like her, but I like to take turns and bring different people every time. You, Chikako, Zaeed, and Mordin get some shore leave while we're dealing with everything else."

Vanik grinned. "Nice." Shepard rolled her eyes. "So, can you tell me about yourself Vanik? Chikako mentioned that you lived on the Citadel for a while," she said, leaning forward. Vanik nodded. "Yeah, I did. In fact, Chikako and I lived in Actius' old apartment. He offered us a place to stay, since, well. What with the whole attack by Saren and Sovereign, all the hotels would've been full." "So, you two trusted each other enough to live in the same apartment?" He shrugged. "Well, I needed a place to stay and so did she. We had met each other and were familiar with who the other was. After a while, we became friends and well, here we are," he gestured to the entire room.

Shepard appeared sceptical. "So you two shared a room?" Vanik jumped and blinked in surprise. "What? No! We had two separate rooms, one on either side of the hall. Actius was at the end of the hall if we needed him. We did not share a room!" She chuckled, shaking her head. "Sorry. It's just that you said you two lived in the same apartment so I thought…" Vanik shuddered. "You have a sick mind, Shepard. A sick, sick mind." The red haired Spectre laughed. Once she calmed down, Shepard stood from her chair slowly, shaking her head.

"I won't take any more of your time then," she said, waving to him as she walked around the corner and to the elevator. Vanik waved back, turning back to the table. He began tapping his fingers once again, humming to himself. Chikako had introduced him to a few songs, this one being called "Adolescence" by Rin and Len Kagamine. It was high pitch, but she mentioned that it suited his voice perfectly. He had rolled his eyes before looking over the lyrics. He chuckled to himself at that memory. He had been off tune most of the time but, after a lot of practice, they got it.

After an hour of humming several different songs, Vanik looked up to see Rupert Gardner walk into the mess hall. He smiled, waving to the old man. The custodian waved back, setting himself up in the kitchen area. "What are you planning for breakfast Rupert," Vanik asked. The old man spoke to him as he pulled out pans. "Well, we should be reaching the Citadel in an hour tops. By then, I should have something cooked up. Maybe I'll find something in the stores when we get there." Vanik nodded. "Alright."

He gave respectable nods to two of the crew members (He couldn't remember their names. Chikako pointed them out to him and said that the male of the two would harass Rupert about his cooking) who both took a seat at the second table, closer to the kitchen area. He said a quick hello to Dr. Chakwas, the doctor coming out of the Med Bay to get some breakfast.

Vanik also nodded to Mordin as the professor past, the older salarian quickly grabbing something from the kitchen cupboards and making his way to the Tech Lab. He sighed, continuously tapping his fingers on the table in front of him. He waved to Miranda with a slight smirk on his face when she came out of her office to get breakfast, the Cerberus loyalist sending a glare to him in return before returning to her office. He gave a chuckle, shaking his head. It was so much fun to just piss her off, he thought.

Vanik looked up when the seat in front of him was pushed back, Garrus Vakarian taking the seat across from him with a dextro-tube in his three fingered hand. The turian's mandibles twitched upwards into a smirk, nodding to Miranda's office. "Miranda doesn't seem too happy right now. Was that you're doing?" Vanik shook his head, blinking innocently and raising his hands. "I was just waving to her, you know? 'Good morning to you!' I don't know why she took offense."

Garrus chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, whatever you did seemed to have pissed her off. I suggest staying away from her for a while." Vanik shrugged, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet onto the table. "Well, that might be a bit hard for you, I mean, you're on the ground team with her this time." Garrus sighed. "Damn, don't remind me." Vanik laughed, the front legs of his chair being lift from the ground.

"So, we get some shore leave?" Vanik cried out, falling backwards as Chikako took a seat next to him. She had grabbed the back of his chair and tipped him over. He groaned, rubbing the back of his head while Chikako and Garrus laughed at his misery. "Screw you, Chikako," he grumbled, grabbing the toppled chair and sitting back down. "Aw, poor baby," she replied, smirking. He glared at her. The young girl snickered to herself as she stood once again and placed her, now empty, tea mug onto the kitchen counter. She said good morning to Rupert and Chakwas before returning to her seat.

She put her elbows onto the table, leaning into the palm of her hand. She still had that damned smirk on her face. "So, you want to buy anything," Chikako asked innocently, eyes flicking to Vanik. The green salarian groaned, putting his head into his hands while Garrus sighed. "I feel sorry for you, Vanik," he said, his dark eyes twinkling with humor. "Shepard isn't one to shop unless were talking about supplies and such." Vanik groaned once again, head still in his hands.

He looked up when he heard someone else sit down. It was Nolan, the human smirking as well. "I hear that someone is unlucky and has to go shopping," he says. Vanik frowned for a split second. He groaned, hitting his head into the table in front of him. He heard the others laughter, Chikako's cackling, Nolan's snickering, and Garrus' chuckling. "Is there a reason we're laughing?" Vanik and the others looked up to see a confused Jacob. Vanik hit his head into the table again. Chikako decided to grace the armory officer with an answer. "I plan on having Vanik go shopping with me." He could practically see the evil grin on her face.

He heard the Cerberus soldier sigh. "I don't want any sympathy, Jacob," Vanik mumbled, not bothering to turn his head to look at the man. "Well," Jacob replied. "I wish you luck then." "Thanks." He heard the armory officer walk away, possibly to the elevator. He felt a hand on his head, patting him. "Don't worry, Vanik. I'm just teasing you." He turned his head slightly so he could see Chikako. She was petting him, a smirk on her face. "I highly doubt it's 'just teasing'," Vanik said to her. She laughed again.

"Well, as interesting as this is," Garrus said, pushing his seat back and standing. "I have to get to the Main Battery. I've got some calibrations to do." He heard Chikako sigh. "What?" "Nothing!" Vanik looked up when he heard Nolan stand from his chair as well. "I might as well help you, Garrus," the man said. "I've got nothing better to do." The turian vigilante shrugged. "Sure, why not." Vanik felt a smirk cross his face. "Yeah, the two of them are definitely going to be 'calibrating' all right," he muttered to Chikako.

The girl snickered as Garrus and Nolan walked towards the Main Battery, picking up a bunch of snacks (dextro and amino, of course) as well as some sodas. Once they brought all of that into the Main Battery, Nolan rushed back out. He made his way to the Crew Quarters, once again rushing past them with an entire crate of movies. They were quiet, waiting for someone to leave the Main Battery for the dextro-bar that was still on the table. Soon, Garrus exited the room, grabbed the bar from the table before returning to the Main Battery.

Vanik looked over to Chikako. "So, are we actually going shopping?" The girl rolled her eyes. "Yes, I want to pick up some more tea bags." She then shrugged. "Rupert said he would take care of it, but there are a couple specific ones I want to get myself." The green salarian nodded. "Alright. I guess we'll just walk around?" Chikako tapped her fingers on the table absently. "Well, I also want to go talk to Sanlaya. Apparently, she got wind of us coming back to the Citadel and wanted to talk about something she found on Tazzon's terminal." Vanik grimaced. "Oh crap." She sighed, nodding. "Yeah, that was my reaction too."

* * *

Angie Shepard waited as the elevator came to a stop, stepping off on the Crew Deck and entering the mess. She nodded to Rupert as she passed and waved to Chikako and Vanik as she made her way to the Main Battery. Time to check in on Garrus and Nolan, she thought, pressing the, now green, panel on the door. The two looked up as Angie entered the room, the dim red light lighting her face and making her expression of disbelief evident to the pair.

"What are you two doing," she asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Garrus took a sip of his dextro-soda, the straw leaving his mouth so he could answer. "We decided that we would do something stupid just for the hell of it before we got to work." Angie's expression didn't waver. "What's this 'something stupid'," she asked, uncrossing her arms and taking a seat on a nearby crate. Her two friends were both sitting cross legged on the floor, a small holo-screen emitted from Garrus' omni-tool playing an old human movie. "We're comparing the wickedness and the despair that occurred during our life while watching movies," Nolan replied, turning his head to look over at his commanding officer with a smirk on his face.

Angie rolled her eyes, her lips twitching slightly into a small smile. "You want to join us, Shepard," Garrus asked, his head tilting to the side in question. "It'll be just like old times." The Spectre tapped her chin, conceding. "Alright. I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt." The red haired woman slid off the crate, taking a seat in between the two. The three of them watched the movie as it played, the sight of an old comedy actor, "Mr. Bean", headbutting "The Queen of England" making the trio laugh. "That sure brings back memories," Garrus said, chuckling and shaking his head. "It sure does. Reminds me of Wrex," Nolan replied, wiping a tear from his eye.

Angie breathed in deeply, her laughing completely taking her breath away. She looked over to her two companions. "So, what happened while you guys were on Omega?" The two looked at each other before Nolan shrugged. "Blew stuff up, helped innocents, the usual." He began gesturing adamantly with his hands. "Stole one of the Blue Suns' sky cars and drove it around like an idiot that didn't know how to drive. They didn't even know it was gone until I crashed it into one of their bases. I got away unscathed and Tarak wanted my head." He shrugged. Garrus shook his head.

"You son of a bitch," he said. "A few members of my team and I tried to highjack an Eclipse outpost. Jaroth was in the base so we decided we would take our chances and try to take him out." He sighed, shaking his head once again, almost sadly. "Our bomb specialist, a salarian named Reatilo, stayed behind to activate the bomb manually when the Eclipse tried to disable it. He managed to get out before it went off. Jaroth had gotten away but, we took out that base."

Angie raised an eyebrow. "Your team?" He looked back up at her, nodding. "I took a page out of your book, Shepard. I put a team together to try to overthrow the mercs on Omega. They all had something against them. There was the bomb specialist that I mentioned, Reatilo. I could've sworn he had been part of the STG. The things he knew were….. well, it got us out of more than one sticky situation. We had a batarian tech specialist, believe it or not. He was hostile to most of the team, but I can't say he didn't do a good job." Nolan nodded. "Yeah, I got to see some of them in action. They were damn good at their jobs." "What happened to them," Angie asked. Garrus fell silent, looking downwards. "Perhaps this is a conversation for another time," he finally said, turning his omni-tool off and standing.

Nolan stood as well, Angie following. The red haired Spectre nodded carefully. Nolan watched Garrus as the turian went to inspect the main gun on the side. He then returned his gaze to Shepard. "His team is a pretty sensitive topic, Shepard," the brown haired man said. "Do you know what happened?" The human male nodded, looking over to where Garrus went. "It's not my story to tell though." Angie nodded, understandably. "Alright," she replied. "I bet Garrus will tell me when he's ready." Nolan nodded, gazing back in her direction. "He will. You're one of our closest friends, Shepard."

She smiled, soon becoming nervous. "So, what happened after I, you know….," she stumbled a bit over her words. "Everything sort of fell apart, Shepard," Nolan replied, sighing. "When Joker got grounded, I protested. I spoke up against everything that they said. I was very vocal on where I stood in the situation, Shepard." Angie gave a small smile. "I appreciate that, thanks." "No problem," Nolan said, nodding before he continued. "I told them they should open their eyes and listen to you. Of course, since we're here," he gestured slightly to the area around them. "It didn't really work."

Angie crossed her arms. "Can you tell me any details?" He tapped his chin before nodding. "Alright. Well, I had managed to grab a pod. Ash hopped in behind me before we closed the door. Once we were out in space, we saw the last pod get out." He shook his head. "We thought you were in it. We were watching out the window when the _Normandy_ exploded. We saw you flung out and fell to the planet while choking." Unconsciously, Angie raised a hand to her throat. Nolan raised his hands. "Sorry," he said. "Don't worry, I'm fine," she replied, smiling. She didn't bother mentioning the nightmares. The nightmares that plagued her when she closed her eyes, suffocating her just like the inky darkness of space.

"After that," Nolan continued. "We were found by an Alliance ship that was searching for us. All survivors were taken in. The ground team that was left, Joker, Ash, Garrus, Tali, Liara, and I all reported to Anderson. He decided to take us to the council so we could report to them as well. Two birds with one stone, right?" Angie rolled her eyes. "Thing was, we met them in person. So, when they dismissed the Reaper Theory, I spoke up. I was very adamant of where I stood on that situation, Shepard. So, when the turian councillor used the 'airquotes'," he used them to highlight what he meant, "I snapped." Angie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'snapped'," she asked. "I punched him in the face." She gave a bark of laughter at this revelation. Nolan laughed as well. "I don't regret punching him at all. But I did get discharged from the Alliance and before I left, Ash dumped me." "Oh," she replied, blinking. "I'm sorry to hear that." He shrugged. "Shepard, you're a friend. Hell, you're family! I can guarantee you this," he turned to the terminal behind him, looking over his shoulder to her. "It was totally worth it."

* * *

I sighed, staring out the window at the drive core, leaning against the wall closest to the window. It was so large and round…. That's what she said. Damn, I hate it when I do that! I chuckled to myself quietly, shaking my head. I bet Stells would have said it for me. I sighed again. I miss her. She was planning on going to STA when we graduated from Elementary school. I guess it wouldn't have been much of a difference. I blink, the drive core's light swirling brightly. I love the drive core. When I played ME2, I would wish I could just sit and stare at it the entire time. Now, I can do that.

Maybe that's why I enjoyed playing as the Engineer class so much. I loved the technology. Once again, I sigh. The technology had certainly gotten better, that's for sure. I wonder how Sanlaya got past Tazzon's password and encryptions….. Then again, Tazzon did say that she was a very good secretary. One thing I know for certain is the fact that I might as well check up on her too and let Tazzon know how she's doing. I swear, those two are like lovers. I stop that train of thought before it gets too detailed. Shaking my head, I turn my head when the door opens behind me.

Oh, it's Kelly Chambers, the yeoman. Yeah, whenever she mentioned 'Commander, you've received a new message at your private terminal', I thought I would snap. It was just so god damn repetitive! The red head took a seat at the table. I sighed, getting ready for my psych appointment.

* * *

***A/N: Well, a bit longer then the last one (That's what she said! XD) but not as long as the chapters before that. Anyway, please, thank you for reading this chapter. Also, I'd like to remind any readers that I need an idea for a chapter about Thane in Voices. Of course, Mordin already took the "Sea" concept so that's ruled out. See you next time! ;) **


	17. Interlude 2: The Citadel

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! **

**Houjou: Meh….**

**Solar: Hi!**

**Actius: Hello. **

**Vanik: *Rolls eyes***

**Chikako: Hey Poison! What's up?**

**Well, today I'm feeling great. I'd like to thank both Flame and General-Joseph-Dickson for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Now, just to point out, Chikako is 15, not 13. She was 13 when she was sucked into the ME universe. Two years have passed. Do the math. **

**Vanik: She's actually a bit more pissed then she would like to admit…..**

**Chikako: Well, so am I! **

**Sorry. I have Chikako's age on my profile if you want to be sure. Also, she had to grow up pretty quickly since she lived on Omega for two years. Well, mostly. Therefore, she had to grow up. Now, onto a topic I would like to discuss. **

**Houjou: Oh, here we go….**

**No, really! This is important! It's about Fanfiction dot net deleting stories that have mature content in them. People have worked hard on their stories and Fanfiction has absolutely no right to take them down! Some people have been suspended from the website as well. Therefore, I'd like for those of you who actually read this Author's Note to know that there is a petition to stop this. **

**Also, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I've just been so busy, what with going to high school and my aunt giving birth. I have a new cousin now though. His name is Jacob. *Squeals* He's SO cute! **

**Chikako: …. Poison1234 does not own ME. She does own most of the O.C's in the story, the exception being Nolan Herold. Xy-Guy owns him, but he has given her permission to use him in her story. He has been a great help with ideas. Thanks!**

***On to the Story***

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently on the metal flooring as the elevator slowly descended from the _Normandy's _airlock. It had been a while since I had last been on the Citadel. Vanik was leaning on one of the guardrails outlining the sides of the small room, Zaeed looking out the window on the opposite side. Mordin had decided to stay on the ship, saying something about a bioweapon and tests. I shook my head, smiling. That's why I like Mordin. He's a strange one. I remember him mentioning that in one of my play throughs actually…..

The elevator finally reached the deck, the doors opening in front of the three of us. "Well, I'm gonna go to the Dark Star," Zaeed said, walking out of the elevator. "Alright then, see you back on the ship," Vanik called. The older merc simply waved over his shoulder before entering Customs. My green salarian friend turned to me once we stepped out of the elevator. "Where to first?"

I shrugged. "Well, we might as well go talk to Sanlaya first. This way we can grab the tea bags on the way back," I replied, walking towards the check in at C-Sec. We quietly passed through Customs, nodding to Sergeant Haron (who Actius was acquainted with, which was interesting to know), and quickly entering Zakera Ward. It was pretty populated, dozens of races making their ways to different locations. As we made our way to one of the taxi stands, we passed by that krogan that was wondering if there were any fish in the lakes on the Presidium.

Vanik quickly typed in our destination, the Presidium Embassy, before a sky car pulled up. The first time I rode in one of these, I didn't know they were auto piloted. You know, that's probably a good thing, what with how Vanik described Shepard's driving. I slipped into the vehicle, Vanik taking the seat beside me, before we were on our way. I wonder what Sanlaya wants.

* * *

Angie Shepard lifted her omni-tool, tapping the screen and quickly reassessing the data that Miranda got on Kasumi Goto. There was a password that was necessary in getting the thief's attention, _Silence is Golden_. And apparently, she blinked in surprise, they were supposed to meet this thief at an advertisement terminal. Luckily, it was just outside C-Sec Customs. The elevator stopped, Shepard exiting the small box with her shore party behind her. As she led them through the crowds, she spotted a terminal, the face of a hooded woman on the screen. "Commander Shepard. Enter the password and receive a free gift," she said, smile on her face.

"Well," said Nolan. The red haired Spectre looked over her shoulder to him as they approached the terminal. "That isn't suspicious." Angie rolled her eyes, stepping in front of the holographic screen. "Please tell me your password, Commander Shepard," she stated, lips twitching amusedly. "Silence is Golden." A full smile grew on the hooded woman's face. "Good to finally meet you, Commander Shepard. Kasumi Goto," she added. "I'm a fan." Angie felt her own lips twitch upwards briefly before she began speaking again. "Have you been briefed on the mission?"

She saw the hooded woman shrug lightly. "Honestly, I'm shocked they didn't come to see me sooner. My fault for being hard to find, I guess." Angie nodded. "Well then. Good to have you along, Kasumi. You ready to go?" Kasumi smirked. "I travel light. I already slipped my things aboard your ship." Angie blinked, surprised, briefly turning to look over her shoulder at the _Normandy_. Looking back at the terminal screen, Angie heard Garrus comment. "Oh, she's good."

Once again, she saw Kasumi smile lightly. "I'm really glad that you're helping out with the heist," the hooded woman added. "I can't wait to see how you look in formal wear." Angie blinked once again, confused. Sighing, she looked over to Miranda. The Australian woman had a blank expression, yet the red haired Spectre noticed the gleam in her blue eyes. Angie turned back to Kasumi. "I have the feeling that you know something I don't." The thief looked confused. "They didn't tell you?" When Angie shook her head, Kasumi continued. "And they call me secretive. I'm looking for my old partner's graybox. A man named Donovan Hock took it, and I'm planning to get it back."

Angie nodded. Grayboxes are pretty valuable, she thought. This must be very important to her. "If that's what Cerberus promised you, we'll get it done," she said, gesturing briefly with her hands. "It'll be fun," Kasumi said, her holographic image smiling. "And if we're lucky, you won't even have to draw your gun." The woman's face disappeared from the terminal screen, Angie turning around to look. "We should probably wrap this up," a voice said from above. The whole squad looked up at the catwalks above them, the hooded thief standing there with an amused grin on her face. "You look kind of silly standing there talking to an advertisement." Angie felt a smile slipping onto her face, rolling her eyes. "See you on the ship, Shepard," Kasumi said, turning and making her way to the _Normandy_.

Once she disappeared from view, Angie gestured to the Customs entrance. "Let's get going," she said. "We still need to see the Council." Nolan groaned. "I bet they won't be happy to see me," he said, sighing. Garrus turned to look at his friend. "It's your fault for punching the turian councillor in the face. I can't say he didn't deserve it but….." The brown haired man rolled his eyes. Angie shook her head, chuckling. Once again, she gestured to the Customs entrance, the ground team following.

* * *

I inhale deeply, closing my eyes. I hear Vanik sigh beside me. "I don't know why you're so nervous," he said, rolling his eyes. "It's just Sanlaya. I doubt she wants to, like, murder you or something." "You never know," I replied, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. I heard him sigh once again. I could hear the tapping of his foot as the elevator slowly progressed up the Embassies, towards Tazzon's old office. I pulled out my mirror, flipping it open and checking my hair nervously.

Sanlaya had a habit of doing that to a person. The asari was very strict, on the verge of entering the Matron stage in her life. Tazzon had said that she was very good at her job, always getting things done as quickly as possible, yet doing it very thoroughly. He had always expected her to be more than _just _a secretary. Of course, I could tell that he felt slightly attracted to her. Well, I could feel it too. I had always suspected that I was bisexual, which I don't think was strange at all. Tony was bi too.

I snap the mirror shut before I go into a deep phase of thinking, yet again. I honestly don't like thinking about that often, especially when I need to get something important done. Pocketing the mirror, I followed Vanik as we stepped out of the elevator. We walk down the creamy white hallway, turning a left and towards the drell embassies. "Just relax," Vanik said, looking over his shoulder at me. I take another deep breath, closing my eyes. "I know," I replied, opening them and looking into his eyes.

Then, I raised an eyebrow. "How are you so calm?" I saw the twitch of his lips as he smirked, looking forward once again. "I'm thinking happy thoughts." I blinked, surprised before instantly facepalming. My green salarian friend laughed, leading the way through the hall. A few people stared at us as we walked past, however, they didn't question us. Finally, we approached Sanlaya's desk. The blue asari looked up as we came closer. A smile crossed her face.

"Chikako, Vanik," she said, standing from her desk and stretching out her arms. I grin, walking closer before returning her hug. Once I pulled away, Sanlaya went over to Vanik and hugged him as well. He returned it awkwardly before pulling away. "I'm glad that you're here." A small blue fist then snapped out, whacking Vanik in the head. "Ow," he exclaimed, rubbing his right horn. "You had me worried," she said, frowning. "Where the hell have you been?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Sanlaya was always nervous around Tazzon, I know that for certain. She also acted less maturely. But whenever she was around Vanik and I, she always pulled up a motherly side. "Uh….. We were…. Um….. Out?" The asari turned to me, glaring. Oh crap. "Out? That's all you have to say? That you were 'out'?" I heard Vanik wince as she slapped me in the head. I groaned in pain, rubbing the bruise. "I had contacted every single informant that I knew to find out where you were," Sanlaya continued. "And then, after two years of nothing, I find out that you are coming back to the Citadel! Two years!" I looked down at my feet. Just let her finish, I thought.

"Sorry," I mumbled. This reminds me of this one time I got a 'D' on a math test and my mom scolded me… Wait! Don't go there! "Sorry my ass," she replied, lowering her voice. I looked up past her to Vanik, the salarian shivering nervously. The asari sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I was so worried," she continued. "Where were you?" Okay, she's calmed down now. I look into her eyes. "This might take a while."

So, she led Vanik and I into Tazzon's old office. It was still in pristine condition, no dust covered the furniture within the room. The terminal on the desk was off and all of the drell's personal items were there. Sanlaya took a seat on one of Tazzon's plush chairs, gesturing to the couch. I sat down, crossing my legs, Vanik sitting next to me and folding his hands. With that, we told the asari all of the tales that occurred while we were on Omega. She responded in kind, shock when it was necessary, and surprise when we told her about Shepard recruiting us for the Suicide Mission.

"So, what is this mission," she asked, leaning forward in anticipation. "Sorry Sanlaya," Vanik said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm afraid that that's classified information." The asari frowned. "Not by our choice," I added. "We're just in it to save the galaxy from a threat that could destroy all of organic life!" She chuckled at my nervousness. "Fine, I won't enquire further. However…" She then stood from her seat, coming to stand in front of us. Oh no…..

"That, is for not telling me where you were going," she said strictly, both me and Vanik clutching our heads and groaning in pain. "And this," another hit, "is for making me worry for two years!" I held my head mentally asking for the pain to stop. "I'm sorry for being alive," Vanik mumbled, clutching his aching horns. My green salarian friend was probably in more pain then me, his horns are pretty sensitive.

"Now, with that over with," the asari mumbled. She drew back once more, making both me and Vanik cringe before hugging us. "Don't do that again," she said into our shoulders. I blink before returning her hug. "So, can you tell us why you wanted to talk to us? Besides, asking where we were," Vanik asked, his words muffled by Sanlaya's shoulder. She let go, nodding and gestured for us to follow her. We stood from the couch, following her to Tazzon's private terminal. She took a seat in the drell's office chair, swinging around to boot up the machine. Vanik and I leaned over the desk to see the screen.

"Before you left," she began, typing in the password, "Tazzon had me run data feeds on my terminal to check for any loose ends that might need to be covered up. However, I couldn't find anything relevant. Therefore, once he left, I hacked onto Tazzon's terminal and gained access to the information he had. It was constantly being updated so I have all the recent information. So, I present to you my findings." She gestured to the terminal screen, streams of information trickling down the screen. I felt my eyes widen. I heard Vanik gasp before I asked, "You found links to the Shadow Broker's own information?" "That's not all," she said, a small smile on her face before she clicked on one of the highlighted text.

"I also found information about a certain salarian that went missing a few months ago." Once again, she clicked on another highlighted piece of text. "And, I found a trail of places she has been recently." I turn to look at Vanik over my shoulder, the salarian stiffening. He shook his head. "That's impossible," he said. "I checked all of those places more than enough times. There's no way that she could have been there while I was searching." Sanlaya turned in Tazzon's chair to face us. "That's because she wasn't. The Eclipse have been moving her to several different ports hundreds of times over the past three months. However, this information got shipped in only recently, so of course, Tazzon doesn't know."

I felt my eyes narrow. "Does Tazzon know that you've been snopping on his terminal," I asked suspiciously. She shook her head. "No, he doesn't. But, I'm keeping up the illusion that he has many operatives and that I'm one of them." She turned and began typing on the keyboard of the terminal once again. "I also found information pertaining to a town on Earth. This dates back all the way to 2012."

My eyes quickly scanned the page, rapidly reading the garbled text. "It says it's haunted," Vanik said. "These are the official reports," Sanlaya said, looking to us for a reaction. "If you want me to find more, I can't promise anything. There'll be a lot of red tape to get through." I slowly nodded, reading the death count posted on the page. "Take as long as you need," I said, looking her in the eyes. Sanlaya nodded, logging off the terminal and turning it off. "Well, it was nice seeing you again," she said, smiling. I nodded. "You too," Vanik said.

As we left the office, Sanlaya called to us. "If you see Mr. Ratorch," she said, "Tell him that he has tons of messages that needs looking into! And, he also has many appointments that I scheduled for him!" I waved to her before we turned the corner. As we entered the elevator, we glanced at each other, chuckling. That was code for 'If you don't tell Tazzon to get his turquoise ass back here, I will whip it with a Singularity and then drag him back here!'. Those two had it bad…

* * *

As we stepped out of the sky car, as I think almost everyone calls them, I spotted Shepard talking to Khalisah Bint Sinan Al-Jilani….. the reporter bitch. Shepard didn't look that happy. We glanced at each other, snickering. Then, I saw Nolan. You remember how I said that I was going to glomp him? Well, it's my debut! "Be right back," I muttered to Vanik. My salarian friend seemed confused as he watched me try to sneak up on the brown haired man. I slowly crept closer, listening to Shepard's interview with one ear. Okay, just a bit more…. Aha!

"Tackle!" "Whoa!" We both landed on the ground, Garrus, Miranda, Jacob whipping around in surprise. "Okay, yeah it's good to see you too, Chikako," Nolan muttered, his face planted in the ground. "Now, can you please let me stand up?" "Oh, sorry," I helped up the man, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. Vanik ran over to us, his eyes wide. "I thought you were kidding when you said you would glomp him," he exclaimed. "Have you known me to kid," I asked him. He blinked before sighing. "Just forget it…," he muttered, waving me off.

"What the hell," Jacob asked, confused. Miranda had a hand on her hip, like usual, except she was giving me a glare. "What do you think you're doing?" "Well," I began. "We just happened to be passing by when I saw you guys. I never actually said 'Hi' to Nolan when he first got onboard so," I shrug, "here I am saying 'Hi'." Garrus laughed, shaking his head. "Looks like you have an admirer, Nolan," he snickered. Nolan rolled his eyes. "No offence, but she's not exactly my type." "I have to agree with him," I said. "He's not my type either." Garrus rolled his eyes as Nolan turned to me, an eyebrow raised. "What," I asked. Nolan just sighed, shaking his head, a small smile on his face.

"I've had enough of your disingenuous assertions." I look over to Shepard's conversation with the reporter just in time to see her punching the other female in the face. I heard Vanik snort before beginning to laugh his ass off. I put a hand over my mouth, giggling. The others turn around, seeing a stunned reporter on the floor in front of Shepard. "You bitch," Khalisah said, slowly standing. "I'll make sure everyone in the alliance sees this!" She glares at me and Vanik, both of us laughing, before walking off, talking into her omni-tool.

As I wipe a tear from my eye, I don't even care that Khalisah doesn't stay in that same corner outside of the Dark Star. Shepard comes back over to us, a smile on her face. Nolan had a smirk on his face. "About time," he said. "You got that right," Garrus agreed, nodding. His mandibles twitched into a turian smile. Shepard chuckled, her green eyes sparkling in amusement. "I think that you should have taken a different approach to that," Miranda stated, crossing her arms. Shepard looked over to her, shrugging. "I've been wanting to punch her for a while," she replied.

That got Vanik riled up again, my salarian friend bent over and clutching his stomach as he laughed. I giggled, hand covering my mouth. Shepard turned to me, amused smile on her face. "I was wondering where you two were," she said, gesturing to Vanik still hunched over. "We had a bit of business to take care of," I said, smiling. "Well, we're picking up Zaeed and then heading back," she replied. I nodded. "Alright, we just need to grab some tea bags from a nearby store." Shepard shook her head, some of her red hair falling into her eyes. Brushing the bangs out of the way, she continued. "I got all the groceries that Gardner wanted. You don't have to worry about that." I blink in surprise. "Well, then I guess we'll head back then, right Vanik?"

I look to the green salarian, slowly calming down. I smile softly. The news from before had really scared him. Me too, but that's not as important as him. "Y-Yeah," he said, standing up straight and breathing heavily. He had a smile stretching from ear to ear as the saying goes. We waved to the team before calling a cab.

* * *

"What took you so long, Commander?" "Zaeed was having a drinking contest with a krogan." "Well, that's not surprising…. Hey! Don't give me that look!" A sigh was heard. "Just so you know Joker, I want you to set a course for Korlus. We're picking up a krogan warlord." "I thought the point of this mission was _save _the galaxy? Getting a krogan onto the squad might not be the best idea." "You got along just fine with Wrex. What are you complaining about?" "Well, that was Wrex. And he usually headbutted people. A lot." Another sigh. "Just get flying." "Aye aye, Commander."

* * *

***Yeah, a really short chapter this time. But, now we have some questions and going to get answers soon enough. *Smiley face* Also, we're going after the ship's resident krogan. I wonder what could go wrong?* **


	18. Sneak Peek: Filler 1

**I do not own Mass Effect. **

**Alright, with that out of the way, I'm going to be giving you all a little filler thing. A sneak peek is a better title for it *Smile*. So, here's the first one. Also, SOME of them aren't going to be in my POV or Shepard's, or Vanik's. I'll let you give your own perspectives.**

* * *

I sighed, looking over to Devon. "Calm down, corporal," I said sternly. The human male rounded on me, glaring from his position on the other side of the room. "How can I? He's pissing me off and I've had enough!" The male furiously picked up one of his personal objects, a holo of a youthful asari, and chucked it across the room. My eyes narrowed. "I said, calm down, corporal," I hissed.

The others had all fallen silent, watching the confrontation. Devon glared at me head on, his brown eyes meeting my blue ones. Finally, he relented. "Sorry boss," he mumbled, sitting onto his bed. He was looking down at his feet. Quietly, Talyon picked up the holo and handed it to the young male. "Just as long as it doesn't happen again," I replied, returning my gaze to the bunk above me.

Talyon returned to his desk, the salarian crossing his legs and tilting his head. "What did he do this time," he asked, expression curious and serious. Talyon tapped his fingers on the desk, waiting for an answer. Devon sighed, clenching his fists. "I heard that one of the other patrols disappeared," he answered. "I traced their last known position. Turns out, Regal gave them their orders to check the borders again. But here's the catch!" The male stood up abruptly, my eyes turning back to him. "He gave them the wrong coordinates, leading them right into Blue Suns territory!"

On the bunk above mine, Quinlan sighed. "I still find it hard to believe that our leader is a paranoid git," he said, shaking his head. "What's he worried about?" All of us turned our heads to the newest member of our squad, service man Gregory Alens. "He's worried about our loyalty," Devon spit, glaring down at the ground. At Alens' confused expression, I sighed, answering. "Regal simply wants us to be completely loyal to Eclipse; no loyalty means mistakes. However," I return my gaze to the bunk above me, "He takes it to extremes."

"Like what," Alens asked. "Making patrols disappear-," I began. "Executing non-loyalists-," Talyon continued. "Threatening to cut off our payments-," Quinlan said. "Switching teammates with his own people to keep an eye on all of the patrols-," Devon added, sneering. "He's basically destroying the Eclipse from the inside out," I finished.

"Wait," Alens said, raising his hands. "I thought that we were the bad guys?" I snorted, turning on my side. "Regal is the definition of a bastard. The rumors about cameras in the woman's quarters? Those are true." The others nodded in agreement, Alens expression shocked. "We are the 'bad guys'," Talyon said, finger quoting the expression, "but even we have standards. Respecting the women is one of them. I kinda miss Jaroth. He was more or less respectful of his troops." Once again, I snorted, turning on my back. "I hear you, sergeant. I hear you."


	19. Dossier: The Warlord part 1

**Author's Note: Hello readers! :D **

**Houjou: ….. You seem happy. **

…**.. No, actually, I feel like shit. It sucks. I haven't felt motivated to update at all as of late so…. But, I did set up a profile for the multiplayer in ME3, a salarian engineer named Rendal, a drell adept named Hilfet, and a quarian male infiltrator named Kile. Also, I've started to play as a sentinel, another adept, and another infiltrator, all human females. I'm using my dad's profile though, I wouldn't be able to play if I didn't. That, and I'm too lazy to create my own. **

**Vanik: Well, aren't you lazy. :D**

**Chikako: Shouldn't you be telling me that?**

**Vanik: Hmm…. Maybe you have a point there. **

**Solar: *Walks past with duct tape***

**Houjou: Where are you going? **

**Solar: Uh, nowhere?**

…**. Where'd Actius go?**

**Solar: *Walks off whistling***

***Sigh* Well, looks like Actius has been kidnapped. Shame, we were just about to get into more recruitment missions…. **

**Alk: Keelah! *Running from Solar. The latter is laughing insanely***

**Chikako: Hold on Alk! I'm coming! *Pulls out sniper and hits Solar in the head with the barrel***

**Solar: Oof! **

**Alk: Thanks Chikako. *Sigh* I tried to stop her, really, but she threw Actius off a cliff. Sorry. **

…**.. Damn, and one of my favorite recruitment missions is next. **

**Chikako: … *Sigh* Come on, Vanik. Let's go get mom back.**

**Vanik: *Sigh* Fun. **

**Houjou: Poison1234 does not own Mass Effect. **

**P.S. I'm SO sorry for the late update :P Also, I'd like to thank Mordinette, General-Joseph-Dickson, and Princess of Persian Rugs for reviewing. You guys rock. :D **

***On to the Story! :D***

* * *

I checked my sniper, peering through the scope. I managed to get it painted; black, grey, and a single yellow stripe on the barrel. Simple, plain, and no one ever saw it coming. Just the way I like it. I smile, lowering the gun as the door to the debriefing room opened. In walked Mordin, the salarian scientist humming to himself. I nodded to him, returning my attention to the Viper in my hands.

Currently, our ETA to Korlus was 6 hours and 14 minutes. Mordin, Garrus, Nolan, and I were all on the ground team. I once again lifted the sniper to my face, still smiling. Grunt's recruitment was one of my favourites, don't ask me why. I wonder if anything would be changed, and if it is, how I would react. I felt myself frown, blinking into the scope. I certainly hope nothing had changed. I am certain that I would be screwed if it did.

The door once again opened swiftly. In strode Garrus and Nolan, the two bantering about a movie they were watching. So _that's _what Garrus does. You know, I always assumed Garrus actually did calibrations. Maybe I'm wrong. I lowered the sniper smiling to the turian and the human. "What's up?"

Garrus chuckled, gesturing to the ceiling. "The roof is up," he replied. Nolan shook his head, also chuckling. I sigh, shaking my head. Mordin was analyzing his pistol, looking up only to nod to the two who entered before continuing. Garrus had his own sniper on his back, wearing the same armor he came in with. Nolan was also wearing his armor, minus the helmet, which was tucked under his arm. I nodded to the suit. "I never did mention how sweet that new paint job is."

The brown haired man laughed, standing beside Garrus on the opposite side of the table. "Well, you could stand to mention it more," he replied, putting the helmet on the table. He pulled a pistol out of a compartment on his thigh. Wait, what? "How long have you had that," I asked, pointing at the Phalanx. Nolan blinked, looking down to the pistol in his hand. "Oh, this?" I nod and the man chuckles. "I use it as a backup," he replied. I shake my head.

I turn my head away from the duo to the door, Shepard standing in the doorway. She had a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed before sighing and walking to the head of the table. "Alright," she began. "I assume that you all read the dossier?" Both Mordin and I nod, Nolan whistling innocently and Garrus rubbing the back of his neck. Shepard sighed once again, running a hand through her red hair. "We're going a krogan warlord by the name of Okeer. He's currently on Korlus, a ship graveyard that just so happens to be inhabited by the Blue Suns."

"Oh great," said Garrus. "Blue Suns again?" "We don't know what they're doing there," continued Shepard, ignoring the turian's comment. "But if we do run into them, assume hostiles." "Of course we should assume hostiles," Nolan remarked. "This _is _the Blue Suns we're talking about."

"Gunnery Officer Herold makes a point," Mordin said, speaking up for the first time. "Blue Suns all hostile, unlikely to want to negotiate." "Since when do mercs negotiate," I asked, confused. "Well, since we all agree that the Blue Suns don't really have gun holsters," Shepard cut in, "I want you all suited up and ready to go in the Kodiak." We nodded, picking up our weapons and making our way out of the room. "Just as long as you're not driving," Garrus said to Shepard as he past her.

The red haired woman gave him a glare. Nolan smirked, chuckling. I snorted, shaking my head as I followed Mordin out of the room. I'm actually rather glad that Shepard isn't driving. I may not have been with Vanik when he had to lead Shepard to me, but I know when to take his word on something. Like Shepard's driving.

* * *

"Keep your trigger finger ready, we don't know when something will come out," Shepard said to us. We had just jumped out of the Kodiak, landing right behind that strange chest high wall that just happened to be there. Once we checked that the coast was clear, Shepard lead the way down the path. _"There is only one measure of success," _the Blue Suns commander, Jedore I think it was, said over a loud speaker. _"Kill or be killed! Perfection is your goal." _

"Broadcasting orders over loudspeaker?" We each looked over our shoulders to Garrus. "Someone likes the sound of their own voice." Shepard snorts, shaking her head. "Try to stay focused, Garrus. We're looking for Okeer, remember?" "Of course I remember," Garrus retorted. We continued making our way past the debris of crashed ships.

"_Being hired is merely the beginning. You must earn your place in the mighty army we are building." _I frown, my pistol out and ready as we ran forwards. Slowly stopping at small flight of stairs, Shepard looked over to me. I nodded, running low to the ground and peering around the corner. Ah yes, the observation post. "Looks like an observation post," I said as I returned. "They seem to be ready for a fight too." If I wasn't right in front of Shepard, I would have rolled my eyes at how repetitive that line was. I mean, depending on who you brought with you, one of them would say something similar or exactly the same. Ridiculous if you ask me.

The red haired woman nodded. Looking to Nolan, she smirked. "Let's see if you're still good at your job. Take the first shot." The armored man nodded. I rolled my eyes as the man pulled out his pistol and began firing at the troops as we rounded the corner. They returned fire just as much as we did, however, we took them down easily enough. Mordin had fired an Incinerate, Shepard following up with a Cryo Blast. Garrus took out the poor trooper that was slowly burning while frozen with a shot to the head. Me and Nolan teamed up as well, me biotically throwing one of the troopers into the air and him taking the guy down with a few of his poison darts. Only one guy was unaccounted for, I assume that he was the one that we talk to in a few minutes.

"Clear," Mordin called. Shepard nodded, carefully making her way up into the observation post and over to where the merc was. Hmm, I think Garrus got a shot in when I threw him. Right in the foot. "Shit, shit! It won't stop bleeding," he was saying. I blink. I know that it was nothing too serious, but damn, he's such a baby. "Wounds actually superficial," Mordin muttered to the rest of us. "No lasting damage." "He doesn't need to know that," Shepard replied, walking over to the man.

I snorted, shaking my head at her response. I tuned out the conversation, I already knew what would happen. Looking over to the others, I saw Garrus watching the entire thing with an amused expression on his face. Since he was wearing his helmet, I couldn't tell exactly what his expression was but, knowing Nolan, he was definitely getting a kick out of this. Mordin was watching the conversation with rapt attention, not even blinking as Shepard spoke with the merc. Kinda weird, but, that's Mordin for you.

"If you start limping now," Shepard said as I returned my attention to her. "You might find a shady spot before you bleed out." The merc limped off, swearing under his breath. "Adding insult to injury, literally," Mordin said. "Necessary?" "Probably not," the red haired woman replied. "Felt good though." I grin at this. Yeah, I love this mission.

"_Training is part of your contract. Failure to perform means liquidation, legal and otherwise." _I felt my finger twitch as she spoke. Alright, now she's just pissing me off. We quickly ran to the next area, chest high walls all around, and ducked from the barrage of fire from the mercs on a higher ledge. I pushed up closer to their ledge, pulling out my sniper. Standing, I hear the pinging of my shields going down before I was forced to duck so it can recharge. This is why I hate mercs, they move around too much! I quickly type on my omni-tool, standing quickly and firing off an Overload at one of the mercs. He was instantly stunned, and Garrus finished him off with a headshot. "Good shot," called Nolan, the armored man shooting at the Suns from cover with his pistol.

I ducked as a surge of heat came towards me, hitting just where my head once was. "Friendly fire!" I sent a glare to Shepard, the older woman sending a look of apology. Standing once again, I quickly aim in with my scope, firing off a quick three-round burst before ducking down again. I heard the sound of Nolan's suit powering up, rolling out of the way as two rockets flew by. Peering above the wall, I look to where the mercs had been. There was a giant burn mark on the wall and two bodies had fallen over the side of the balcony.

"Hostiles neutralized!" I stood from cover, quickly regrouping with the others. Shepard nodded, gesturing with her hand to the ramp leading down to the rocky floor.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I know it's been awhile, and I know this chapter is REALLY short. But, I've been pretty busy lately and I haven't felt encouraged enough to write. Plus, I just started high school, and the amount of homework that we get is A LOT. So, I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REEEEEAAAALLLY sorry about this late and short chapter. **


End file.
